The Moon's Beloved
by SimilarAddictions
Summary: Everybody has a weakness. Everybody has something-or someone- they never want to get hurt. And when your best friend is the all powerful MiM, there are A LOT of people who want to hurt you. Plunge into the world of Astraea Mae Toz, a normal teenage girl, who's best friend is otherworldly; as she meets new friends- and struggles against new enemies.
1. Prologue

My earliest memory is a dream. In that dream, I met the most powerful person in the world. He was brilliant. His face was featureless, but it wasn't. A mouth and a pair of eyes watched me with interest, as if they saw my very soul and I remember being afraid. The man was so god-like, so bright, it terrified me. He was no more than six feet, yet, compared to my small frame, he was larger than life.

"_Do not be afraid."_

His voice was the utmost magnificent thing I had ever heard. Imagine a child's first laugh, infused with love and pure joy. Times that by a million, and you may come close. In that instant, I wasn't afraid anymore. All I wanted to do was curl up in his lap and be lulled to sleep by this mysterious man. A warm, inviting smile graced his lips. His suit, a suit made of thousands of stars, swirled and changed with this action. My small childlike eyes widened in wonder.

"Who are you?" I remember asking, my voice meek and timid. The man bent down in front of me, making the stars on his suit dance once more. He gently moved a strand of wild curly blonde hair from my face, and gave me another bright smile.

"_Did you not wish for a friend young one?"_ At that answer, I was shocked. I had wished for one after being pushed down by Marissa once again at school. Even though the push was not bad, I hadn't been hurt; it was the fact that everyone laughed at me that made me so upset. Like many kids my age, I had not a friend in the world.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, a blush creeping on my pale cheeks. To think a man of this power had heard my silly little wish embarrassed me more than Marissa had. I looked away, unable to meet the man's eyes anymore.

"_You see young one," _While speaking, he placed a finger under my chin, pulling my gaze from the ground to his eyes, _"I have not had a friend in many, many years." _

"You haven't?" My voice came out in a whisper, not believing what he was saying. The man chuckled at my dumbfounded expression.

"_Yes. And because of this, I wish to be yours." _And with that, I became to bounce uncontrollably. For a moment, all I could do was smile. A smile that I hadn't smiled in far too long, a smile only a young child could smile.

"You will?!" I asked him, putting my hands together as if begging for him to say yes. He put a hand on my head, ruffling my curls and smiling with me.

"_I could not think of a better friend than you, young one. You are special, very special." _Throwing my arms around the man, I hugged him tightly. A small squeal left my lips, showing my excitement. He hugged me back, gently patting my back as he did so.

After calming me down, he untangled from my petite arms, flashing me another shining smile. His suit began to swirl and changed once again, entrancing me. I slowly traced the patterns with my fingers, making him laugh once more at my child-like antics.

"_Young one," _Stopping my game with the stars, I looked up at the man. His face had turned serious, but still glowed with warmth. I nodded at my new found friend, eager to hear. _"I must warn you, being my friend is dangerous. There are things in this world that do not like me, and may try to hurt you because of that hatred." _He paused, watching me for a moment. When I did not speak, he continued. _"With this knowledge, do you still wish to be my friend?"_ For another moment, it was quiet. I regarded the man, looking deep into his eyes—noticing them to be a cross between silver and black. They seemed sad and tired, but most of all lonely. I knew the look well, seeing it in my own eyes when I looked in the mirror.

"Of course I want to be your friend!" I broke out in a large grin. The man's eyes began to sparkle like the stars on his suit. "You'll protect me from the big meanies, won't you?"

"_Yes young one. I will protect you." _

"Then no one will ever hurt me." He placed his hand on my head once again, making me scrunch up my nose in protest. At this, the man let out another musical laugh, making me smile. Then I gasped, my expression turning to horror. The man looked at me in confusion at the sudden change.

"I didn't introduce myself. Mummy says it's rude not to introduce yourself." He nodded, amusement seeping into his eyes. I put my hand out, looking up at my friend. "I'm Astraea Toz. It's very nice to meet you." The man extended his hand, taking my own and shaking it.

"_I am the Man in the Moon. But you may call me MiM, or Manny. It is very nice to meet you Astraea." _

That was ten years ago, when I was only six years old. And, even though many would believe it was a dream from an overactive child imagination, I knew it wasn't. If not for the necklace he gave me, a beautiful round locket with a crescent moon carving and a small man leaning on its edge, I might have believed it too. But I didn't, thus, starting the weirdest friendship known to mankind.

So, every night for the past ten years, I eagerly await nightfall. Every night, I clutch my necklace in my hands and close my eyes. Every night, I talk to my best friend, the only person in the world that truly—TRULY— knows me. And every night I let the moonlight stream into my windows so that, while I sleep, he can watch over me; shooing away bad dreams, and any fear that may find me.

But, you see, something was lurking in the darkness. It was gathering strength at a rapid pace, probing endlessly for his weakness.

And, unfortunately, that weakness was me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG**


	2. Another Uneventful Saturday

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED ASTRAEA OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled my lovely mother from the kitchen downstairs. Groaning, I rolled out of my warm, brilliant, comfy bed—only to be met by the cold hard floor. I groaned again, picking myself up from the floor and walking to the bathroom beside my little room.

After going through my normal routine: brush teeth and hair, do makeup, leave bathroom; I found myself back in my room, frozen. Today felt… different... weird. Shivers ran up my spine, but I quickly ignored them. Looking at the clock, I yelped. 11:10. Class started at 11:30. Shit.

Throwing on my dance clothes, a pair of black yoga pants with a purple strip at the top, a purple tank top and a large black sweater that came to my elbows, I ran out of my bedroom.

"ASTRAEA, IF YOU DON—"My mother, the loving mother she is, was cut off by my sudden entrance into the living room. She scowled at me, shaking her head, brown hair bouncing. "Come on. Let's go." Grabbing her purple handbag, she left me to scramble for my shoes and bag.

Now, you must be wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, you see, this story starts here. It was a normal Saturday morning. I was, of course, rushing to get ready for Class, and my mother was yelling at me to "hurry the hell up." Normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a sixteen year girl.

Jumping into the car, I smiled sweetly at my mother. She sighed, warming up the car. I was a spitting image of her, well when she was my age. We had the same round but firm features, high cheek bones, small button nose and large almond eyes. Though, the only difference was our eye and hair colour. While her eyes are dark brown, mine are a hazel, switching from brownish green, to brownish gold, to brownish brown. Her hair, a dark chocolate brown with fake blonde highlights, was shoulder length and straight. Mine, a dirty blonde with natural blonde highlights, came to mid forearm and was curly. But there was no mistaking it, I was her daughter. Damnit, I even have her slight New Zealand accent.

It was November 1st, and in Canada, that meant freezing. Jane, my mother, had gone out the night before, much to my distress. Two years ago, she had had a horrible car accident, causing long term injuries. Though, at the time, it was a miracle that she was even alive. Her car was completely totaled, the front squished in to the point where the engine was in her lap. And, because of that, she only worked part-time at an accounting firm.

Don't get me wrong, we're pretty well off. We live in a small townhouse in Port Moody. It has three bedrooms, one for me, my mother, and my sister Hazel, a small backyard, living room and kitchen. There are two bathrooms, one downstairs, and another upstairs. The downstairs bathroom also doubles as a laundry room, much to my mother's complaints.

You see, we used to live in this GAINT house. That house was a monster, perfect for our family of four. But eventually, my parents got divorced. I took the divorce well, my older sister did not. My "father" never really was a father to me, starting from the day I was born. That was different for Hazel. Before I was born, he was a nice, kind man. However, when I came around, it all changed. He became moody and nasty, constantly snapping at us. So, because of that, I have no memories of him being a good person. My sister does. She spends every other week there, so I don't get to see her often.

"Astraea, did you hear me?" Mums voice cut me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at her. Her mouth is in a straight line, clearly irritated at my cluelessness.

"Hmm?" was my answer. It's best not to say anything when she was like this. Last time I talked back to her, she grounded me for a week. And, for that week, I had NEVER been more bored in my life; so staying silent was my best option.

"I said 'Do you have any plans after volunteering'?" I shook my head, knowing my only plan was to come home and wait for nightfall. She frowned at this. My mother had never been too keen with how anti-social I am. I only had a handful of friends that I might consider to be actual friends. And even then, I say it lightly. Kids my age are judgemental, moronic and hypercritical, and because of that I prefer the company of my books than actual people. She grumbles something under her breath and turns back to the road.

After five minutes of awkward silence, we arrive at the studio. For six years I danced there, doing tap, musical theatre, ballet, and a couple of shows. But, this year, I decided to volunteer instead. The spotlight had been shinned on me, so I decided it was time for others to have it.

Saying a quick goodbye to my mother, I hurried from the car to the little dance studio nestled in between a Japanese restaurant and a veterinary clinic. The air was cold as I rushed inside, already late. Even though I wore the small sweater, the air quickly made me shudder. To my dismay, snow began to fall from the sky. Damnit Canada, give me a break for once!

Running to the back of the studio where the cubbies are, I stripped my outside shoes for my torn dance shoes and quickly ran to the other side of the building where class had already begun. Opening the door as quietly as I could, I slipped inside… only to be caught with a loud groan of my name by several people.

Sighing, I smiled apologetically at the teachers, than at the kids. It had become a tradition for the others to groan my name when arriving late, since I did it often. Sarah, one of the teachers, smiled at me. Bobby gave me an exasperated eye roll, making me smile. Dana waved and settled everyone down so Sarah could continue attendance.

Silently looking around, I saw the familiar faces. The older ones were laughing over something Lily had said. My younger ones were whispering among themselves, much to Sarah's anguish. Shushing them as I walked by, I quickly came to the front for my instructions of the day; only to find them the same as every Saturday: take care of the little ones.

Sitting down beside some of the youngest ones, they immediately hugged my side. Avery, a five year old with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, smiled up at me. Brooklyn, her best friend, who has short light brown hair brown eyes and six years old, gave me a shy smile. My heart squeezed. SOOOO CUUTE! Savannah, another five year old, became stuck to my side like glue. I felt myself sigh.

After attendance came one of my favourite parts of the day, singing. Dana had already set up my chair beside her piano. Taking the words of the song we were learning, I distributed them throughout the class. She smiled gratefully at my actions.

Upon distributing them, Avery came to my side. I smiled down at my favourite little one, and bent down to her height. She smiled at me, excitement swirling in her eyes. I smiled sweetly at the girl. Avery was born with a medical condition, though I wasn't sure what. She had been in and out of hospitals until her surgery when she was three years old. Even with all that, she was a happy, beautiful little girl. Now that she was old enough to take the class, I took it upon myself to make her Saturdays enjoyable.

"Hello dawlin'" I drawled, my accent thick. Avery loved it when I over exaggerated my accent, making her giggle at the funny words. And, as if on cue, she giggled at me. "How ya doing this fine day?"

Avery smiled so brightly, I was almost blinded. She began to speak so fast, all I could do was stare for a moment. Her hands were everywhere, explaining things that I couldn't even understand.

'Whoa there," I said between laughs, placing my hands on top of her moving ones. "Slow down, I can hardly understand you!" Avery smiled sheepishly, a small embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks.

"I was telling you about my new friend Raea!" Her voice had gone back to its excited squeal. "His names Jack Frost and he's really funny and…." She began to talk fast again, leaving me to smile and nod in amusement. Jack Frost? That was a new one. I'd heard of other kids making there imaginary friends up, but never have I heard about a kid basing it off of an old legend. But who was I to judge, my best friends a lump of space rock. "He's tall with blue eyes and white hair and carries a staff and—"

"Okay everyone!" Dana called for attention, cutting off the little girls rant. Bringing Avery with me, I sat down on my seat making sure the other ones crowded around. "We're going to start harmony's today…" I felt myself inwardly sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack POV

This was going to be a long day.

The sky was a dark grey and completely over cast, lump of nothing. Snow fell from the sky in clumps, landing on the ground. There was now a good half an inch since Avery went into class; which was… an hour ago. I groaned. Damn that little girl with her big blue eyes.

Since meeting Avery a week ago, the girl has been making me come EVERYWHERE with her. From school, to doctor's appointments, to dance classes— I hadn't had a moments rest in days! She INSISTED that I stay at night until she fell asleep, and came back by the time she woke up. And if I said no, she would hit me with the puppy dog pout from hell. No one could ever say no to that damn look. Not even Satan himself.

So, here I am, sitting on a roof of a dance studio, waiting for the girl to have her lunch break. Me, the Guardian of Fun, reduced to waiting. I could almost hear Bunnymund laughing and mocking me for sitting here waiting for a mortal girl. I sighed once again.

DAMN PUPPY DOG LOOK.

Flopping onto my back, I stared into the sky. Snow clung to me, making me smile. It had been awhile since I had watched the snow fall. It was eerily nice. Even after 300 years, I could never get over how magical the snow is. How quiet it falls, or how it glistens in the sunlight or how content it makes me feel. And for a moment, I was okay with sitting still— okay with the quiet.

Until someone began to yell my name from bellow me.

Jumping off the roof, I saw a very upset looking Avery exiting the studio. Her eyes were red rimmed; tears steadily fell from her childlike face. The cold wind whipped at her, making her shiver slightly.

"Jack!" She yelled again, searching for me. Walking up to my upset friend, I smiled, hoping to stop her screeching. She had a good set of lungs, I have to admit.

"You rang?" I asked her from behind, waiting for her to turn around and hug me like she usually did. But all she did was whip around, still searching for me. My smile fell. Oh no.

"Jack?" She said a little quieter, tears falling from her face at a more rapid pace. "If your hiding, it isn't funny!" I lowered myself to her level, feeling my heart race.

"What are you talking about Ave, I'm right here," Avery looked around again, and broke down into heart wrenching sobs. My hands automatically went out to touch her, to comfort her… but to only pass right through her. I stared at her, dumbfounded, shocked, but most of all sad.

Avery didn't believe anymore. Something had changed in that hour she was gone. Someone had said something to her to make her stop believing. Anger boiled inside me. WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?

"Avery?! Avery, are you out here?!" A panicked voice came from behind us. I whipped around, to only see a girl. She was no more than sixteen, with long curly blond hair and big hazel eyes. Shw might have been Avery's sister, if not for the eyes. The girl wore a pair of yoga pants, a purple tank top, and a small black sweater that came to her elbows. She wasn't the skinniest person I had ever seen, but she wasn't fat either, yet had a healthy glow to her, something many kids her age did not possess. "Avery!" She said in relief, quickly coming to the girl's side. I moved out of the way, not wanting her to pass right through me. Once was definitely enough for one day.

The small girl looked up from her hands, and watched the older girl come to her. She sniffled, and again, I wanted to reach out towards her. I had become incredibly attached to the girl. Since becoming a Guardian, more people began to believe in me, but Avery was different. When she first saw me, she instantly knew who I was. I didn't have to explain it, or prove it. She just did. So, ever since then, I took it upon myself to watch over her.

"Dawlin'," The girl started, crouching in front of Avery. I crouched beside both of them but far enough away that they didn't feel the chill. "What happened?" Her voice had turned so soft; it was like a verbal caress. She whipped Avery's tears with her fingers, eyes as soft as her voice.

After a moment, Avery seemed to compose herself enough to speak. "Br-Brooklyn s-said that J-Jack wasn't real a-and that I was s-stupid to believe in h-him." The small girls voice quivered, making my anger return. Who was this Brooklyn and why would she say such a thing?!

"Sweetie…" The teen's voice was still soft, and she held out her arms. Avery attacked her at full force, crying once again. Her arms went around the girl's neck, resting her head in its crook. The girl started patting her back soothingly, comforting the crying girl. "Is that all honey?" The older blonde asked the younger one. Avery took a small step back, whipping her own eyes and shaking her head. "What is it?"

"I-I can't see J-Jack anymore." Avery's voice came out in a whisper that was completely filled with despair. "He's g-g-gone." My heart stopped.

"I'm right here Ave, right here." I begged for her to see me, but she didn't even move her head. The teen frowned. For a second, I thought she was going to say "Well he's not real" or something like that towards the sad girl. And if that happened, I was ready to throw a snowball at her. However, what she actually said surprised me.

"You listen here Avery," The teen placed her hands on the younger girls shoulder. "Just because Brooklyn can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't real. He's as real as long as you believe in him. Brooklyn doesn't understand that. Just because some people may not be able to see or hear him, doesn't mean he is not there. That he's not real, "Avery and I looked at the girl in shock, her face hard with determination. I watched this teenage girl with renewed interest.

"Can you… Can you see him?" Avery whispered, eyes now filled with curiosity and hope. I looked over at the girl, wondering myself. She shook her head, blonde curls dancing with the movement.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean YOU can't." Slowly, Avery nodded. "Now, I want you to close your eyes," Avery obeyed, closing her small doll-like eyes. "I want you to remember how much fun you had with Jack. What you guys did, what you guys played, everything." I was entranced by her words. She couldn't see me, but she was determined to spark a belief in another, it was amazing. "Alright… Open your eyes."

Avery hesitantly opened her eyes, than glanced around. Her eyes traveled right over me, making my heart break… until they came back. Joy sprang to her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

"JACK!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me. A smile came to my lips, and I hugged the small girl back. Avery had begun to cry again, but tears of joy. "I thought you left me!" I smiled down at the little girl, shaking my head.

"I TOLD you I wouldn't!" I told her. She shrieked, giving me another hug, her face burying into the crook of my neck. Someone cleared her throat beside us, making us look up.

"Sorry to ruin this reunion," The girl from before said awkwardly, "But we have class to get back to… and I'm freezing." Avery nodded, taking my hand as we came to our feet.

"Can I bring Jack?" Avery asked, looking at the girl with her big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle. For once the look wasn't being used on me! The teen swallowed, unable to resist the look. Her eyes looked to our hands, regarding it with a look of fascination. She sighed, giving in.

"Alright, but from what you told me, Jacks a trouble maker." She glanced awkwardly at where she thought my face was… only to be glare at my chin. I chuckled.

"Guilty," I said, shrugging. Avery giggled at my comment, looking at the girl expectantly.

"So, if he's going to watch," She continued, looking down at Avery," he has to follow some rules." Avery looked up at me, turning on her puppy dog eyes. She really wanted me to be there, and she KNEW I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Alright… I'll play by the rules…" Avery replayed my message to her. The girl smiled, looking at my chin again.

"First off, you're not allowed to distract Avery. We have work to do and you can play together after. Secondly, you're not allowed to play pranks on anyone. And that INCLUDES the teachers." I groaned, making Avery laugh again. "Thirdly, you have to sit at the back of the class and be quiet. If any of these rules are broken, I will get Avery to kick you out." She glanced between the two of us. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Avery said excitedly, looking up at me. I sighed and nodded, grumbling a small "deal". Avery replayed it once again.

"Good, let's go." And with that, she turned on her heels and began walking away.

"WAIT!" Avery squealed, looking at the older girl. She turned around, a quizzical look on her face, while I raised an eyebrow. Avery looked between the both of us. "I didn't introduce you…" She whispered, as if it was a crime she had committed. I laughed, throwing my head back. The teen lightly chuckled.

"Alright now, quickly," She said, and I noticed a hint of an accent.

Avery pointed to me, "Jack, this is Astraea," She pointed to the older girl. "Astraea, this is Jack." She pointed back to me. "But everyone calls her Raea," Avery added in a whisper. Astraea smiled at us, a full blown hundred watt smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jack Frost. Now, I really am freezing, let's go inside."

* * *

**Hello,  
****This is the first chapter of my story "The Moon's Beloved", as you already know. **  
**Now, I will try to update as much as I can, though I have school and extra curricular activities everyday.**  
**Also, I would love feed back. Even if its just to tell me that I had made a grammatical error, I would very much appreciate it.**  
**The reason I write is so that I am able to get better at it, so, like I said, feed back is welcome.  
Thank You:**

**~SimilarAddictions~**


	3. A Moon's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG**

* * *

Astraea POV

I have no idea how I got into this situation, but I blame 'Jack' for it.

After calming Avery down, I lead them into class. Sarah looked at me quizzically, and I just shrugged, not knowing how to explain it. Avery took 'Jack' to the back of the studio, and I saw her say something to him. Oh that girl and her imagination.

While I caught up with what we missed and taught it to Avery, I almost forgot about the little incident. Once I had caught up Avery, I sat down in my little chair beside the piano. As I watched the little ones, I noticed how Avery was playing with Brooklyn.

'Well,' I thought, 'At least that crisis was avoided.'

So, for a rare moment at dance, I had nothing to do. The only thing I could do was watch as Sarah taught them a new routine, making sure everyone knew what they were doing. And as I watched, I noticed how Avery would occasionally look at the spot where 'Jack' was, waving or giggling. Trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes, I looked away… to only smile.

Yes, I will admit I thought it was a little odd, but who was I to judge? Hey, I waited every night to talk to the moon. But even with that knowledge, I AM still a teenager and I couldn't help but think it was childish. Like many kids my age, I had stopped believing in anything magical long ago. Well everything except MiM, that is. I mean, Jack Frost? REALLY? Why not Santa, or hell, The Easter Bunny? But no, it was Jack freaking Frost.

Sighing inwardly, I watched the rest of class go by without a hitch. And even though I caught Avery looking at her friend multiple times and sitting there when they had a short break (seeming to be doodling something) I didn't say a word. Why not let the girl have her fun?

"Alright guys!" Bobby said, beaming at the class. "Good job today! See you next weekend!" And with that, everyone filled out. Grabbing the sheets of paper from the floor, I walked towards Dana, handing them to her. She smiled at me once again, thanking me. Waving my goodbye, I left the studio.

After grabbing my bag and changing into my outside shoes, I headed home. Only to be stopped by a very loud "Raea!"

Turning around, I saw a running Avery. She was now bundled up in a scarf, jacket and winter boots. She was absolutely freaking adorable. Bending down to her height, I poked her nose, making the blonde giggle.

"Yes?" I asked her, poking her stomach this time. Avery held out a folded piece of paper, smile becoming wider. I raised an eyebrow at her but took the paper anyway. "What is it?"

"It's a picture Jack and I drew in class." Looking down at the piece of paper, I opened it. My eyes became wide. What the in the actual hell….?

The picture was of a winter wonderland. In the middle was an ice enclosed lake, surrounded by snow covered trees. A large willow tree stood off the right, weighed down by icicles and snow. There was even a full moon shinning on poorly drawn people ice skating in the middle. How in the HELL could a SIX year old draw this…? Well, excluding the people in the middle. Avery had _definitely_ drawn that.

"I drew the people. Jack did the rest," She admitted sheepishly, smiling shyly. After a moment, I composed myself and smiled at her.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." She beamed at me, and then rushed off towards her awaiting mother, who waved. Waving back, I stood up straight and looked back to the picture. My mind raced with questions, but I shook them off. It wasn't good to dwell on these things. And, since I didn't want a migraine, I did just that.

Folding the picture, I carefully placed it in my bag. As I did this, a gust of cold wind passed me, knocking me off balance. Taking a step back to steady myself, I glanced around. Shaking my head, I gently laughed.

"I'm going insane," I muttered to myself, running my hand through my blonde curls. "Well, more than I already am." And with that, I turned around, walking towards my impatiently waiting mother.

* * *

Astraea POV

"It was SO weird MiM." I whispered to my best friend, looking out my window at his beautiful round surface. "I mean, how can a SIX year old draw this?" He chuckled, looking at the picture I had shoved towards his "face".

"_She must be a very talented child young one."_ Rolling my eyes, I gave him an exasperated look. Quickly pinning the picture back upon my wall, I smiled at it. It WAS a beautiful picture.

"No shit Sherlock," I said, turning back to him. MiM chuckled again, making me smile slightly. After piling some more pillows, I laid down, still gazing at my friend. "I believe I am going insane." I told him, making him laugh a hearty laugh. I clutched the locket he gave me years ago. It had never gotten scratched or broken in over ten years. And, it had also never been opened. Don't get me wrong, it could open, I just never had. MiM once told me the longer you wait, the more rewarding it is. So, on my eighteenth birthday, I had decided to open it. Don't ask me why, it's just how I am.

"_Are you not already insane?" _he asked me. Snorting at him, I clutched my blanket closer to me so the cold night air couldn't touch me.

"Maybe," Was my reply. We lapsed into silence then… until we both burst out laughing. My head flew back, and I could feel the vibrations of MiM's laughter around me. These were my most cherished memories. Not of birthday's or Christmases, but laughing with my best friend. So yes, I concluded, I am insane.

"_Ah young one, it is getting late."_ Looking over at my clock, I sighed. It was 11pm, and I was getting pretty tired.

"Your right, like usual" I muttered the last part under my breath, but I could tell he heard me. Crawling under the covers, I turned off my light. Snuggling in, I looked towards my friend. "Can you tell me the story of the girl and the immortal?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog expression. He heaved a long exasperated sigh.

"_Alright, settle in." _I obeyed, making a show out of fluffing my pillows. After the show, pulled the overs over me and closed my eyes, waiting for him to start. _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair…."  
_

* * *

MiM POV

Finishing the story, I looked upon my beloved. She had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the story, but I had finished. Her blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow, eyes closed; face set into a peaceful expression, looking just like she had when she was six.

Many years had passed since our first meeting, yet the young girl seemed to stay the same. Yes, she began to mature, becoming a young lady, but she was still herself. Irritable, stubborn, easily annoyed. However, she was also kind, humorous, thoughtful and pure. So, throughout those years we had known each other, her heart stayed the same—innocent and pure.

For years I had wished for a friend, for years I watched my sprits spread joy and prosperity to the humans. So, when the day came that I heard a voice calling to me, I knew I would no longer be lonesome. The universe had given me a gift—a gift I will never be able to pay back.

That wish sealed my fate, and oh how I remember that small innocent wish. The voice, so fair and quiet, was filled with such sorrow, striking something in me that I had long forgotten existed. Immediately, I honed in on the little voice, only to see a young Astraea.

The young girl was on the ground, tears in her eyes. Her blonde curly hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, though a few rouge strands clung to the child's face. Dirt clung to the girl's jeans, making them turn to a dark brown. An older girl stood above her, a smirk so malevolent, I could only describe it as malicious.

Soon, many of her peers stood around her, watching in fascination— a fascination one might use to watch a car crash. The younger girl began to stand up now, not meeting anyone's eyes… to only be pushed back down by the elder. Their class mates snickered.

"L-L-Leave me alone M-M-Marissa," the voice from before said. Realizing it was of the young one, I watch with renewed interest.

She was afraid of the elder that much was evident in her wide hazel eyes. The elder girl just chuckled, sneering down her nose at the blonde.

"What you going to do about it?" She challenged, watching the girl with beady eyes. More of the children snickered this time, drawing the blonde's eyes. The younger one blushed a deep crimson, obviously embarrassed by the sudden attention. Turning her gaze to the ground, she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?! I can't HEAR YOU!" The one named, Marissa, called. When the girl did not answer, she curled her lip in disgust. "I thought so." Turning on her heel, she left the young girl in the mud. Her classmates quickly followed the older girl, laughing, and leaving the little one alone.

For a moment, she did not move. Until I saw one tear fall from her eyes, and she looked toward the sky. Yet, it wasn't just any point in the sky. The young girl looked straight at me.

"_I wish I had a friend." _The wish came in a hopeful voice, stirring those emotions again. A long noise sounded, signalling the end of lunch. The young girl quickly picked herself up, dusted the mud off as best she could, then trudged up the hill, all the while looking miserable.

I felt for the small child, I truly did. Being alone in the world was not something a beautiful young girl should go through. Somehow, it angered me to see that young one looking so miserable—yet it also made me incredibly sad.

That was the moment I made my resolve, to befriend the small girl. Though it was dangerous, I had many enemies in that world; I could not leave her miserable. It was not something I could live with.

Ah, so many years ago, and she still had a special place in her heart for an old immortal. Yes, some may say I am selfish for holding that place where someone more… well mortal, could be placed there. When she was thirteen, I had once made the mistake of asking her.

"_Are you STUPID?!"_ She had cried, giving me her best death glare. _"Who else would I talk to about my problems, my hopes, my dreams?! If you think it's that easy to get rid of me, think again mister! I'm not going ANYWHERE, so get used to it!" _Throwing up her hands, she concluded with: "_And you're SUPPOSED to be an all knowing entity! Good god MiM! Why would you ever think such a damn idiotic thing?" _

It had been the loveliest thing anyone had said to me. Even just remembering it makes me smile and become warm with feeling. Astraea was my beloved. Watching her grow up into beautiful young lady she was today, made me feel content with my immortality, with my fate. Her father, a fool, missed out on something truly magical, something only that young girl possesses. Though, I am thankful that I could experience it.

Nevertheless, like the humans say, everything must come to an end. Darkness was stirring. Evil was awakening. At this moment, I could only hope that they do not find her. Though, I knew they would. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Ah, the second chapter is now up! **  
**And I want thank you the positive feed back on this story, it made me really happy. I see why everyone likes these reviews so much!**  
**In this chapter, we see MiM's POV over how he met Astraea. I felt this was relevant (and necessary) to the story, to see how much he cares. **  
**More to come!**  
**~Similar Addictions~**


	4. A Snow War to End All Snow Wars

Astraea POV

"I hate you snow. I motherfucking hate you snow," I grumbled under my breath, trudging through the ankle deep snow to school. My mother, the great person she is, decided to drop me off two damn blocks away so I could, and I quote, "get some excursive because your ass is looking a little too large." Sighing, I continued my trek.

Since Saturday, which was four days ago, it had been blizzard after blizzard after blizzard. Any NORMAL school would have cancelled class, but not mine. No, they thought it would be fine to come to school when you can barely walk on the sidewalk. Damnit Canada, you and your snow are going to make me late!

Grumbling to myself, I continued to walk through the street, turning the last corner. Seeing my school, I picked up the pace, while it promised heat and warmth. My face had gone numb, my nose a bright cherry red and was threatening to run. Sniffling, I noticed that the school wasn't lit up like it usually is. No, instead, it was dark and barren. My pace quickened again.

"No. No. No. No. No. NO!"I screamed slamming into the side door, to only find it locked. "DAMNIT, MOTHER FREAKING FUCKER!" My fist hit the locked door. It turns out; I did have a snow day after all. Groaning, I leaned against it and slid down in defeat.

Well fuck.

* * *

Jack POV

Flying around the town spreading snow had been exhausting. It had taken at least three blizzards to get a snow day, leaving me a little weak. Though, it was worth it to see Avery's face when they announced it over the radio just before she headed out. She had jumped with joy, giving me a squeeze worthy of a boa constrictor.

So here I was, flying around again to survey the area for kids who were playing, when I saw a girl. She wore a black pea cot with the hood pulled up, black skinny jeans, and a pair of red velvet boots. On her shoulder swung a black bag with buttons all over it. Her hands were in her pockets, and she was grumbling non-stop.

"I hate you snow. I motherfucking hate you snow." And with that nice comment, I flew down towards her.

"Hey!" I called. "What do you have against snow?" The girl didn't even look up and continued to walk. Landing to her right, I quickly studied her. She looked to be about sixteen which explained why she hadn't noticed me. I was about a head taller than her, maybe even more. Her face and nose were bright red and she sniffled. She looked….familiar somehow.

The girl walked on, not looking up from the snow covered ground. She continued to grumble, saying things about being late and something about her ass being too big. After turning another corner, she looked up briefly and picked up her pace. Looking towards where she was heading, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a snow day!" I called out to her, matching her pace. She picked up her pace once more, excitement shown on her face. I had DEFINETLY seen her before.

As she walked on, she seemed to notice the lack of lights on in the school. Her face dropped and she headed towards a side door in panic.

"No. No. No. No. No. NO!" The teen shoved against the locked door and cried out. Her face was a mask of horror. I laughed at her again. "DAMNIT, MOTHER FREAKING FUCKER!" Her fist hit the door with a loud _smack_. Groaning, the girl leaned on said door sliding down and putting her face in her hands.

"Serve's you right." I told the sitting girl. "You shouldn't have insulted the snow like that. This is karma." Pushing her hands through her hair, she removed her hood and leaned it against the locked door, muttering something.

I scrutinized the girl, KNOWING I had seen her somewhere and knowing it was important. Frowning, I knelt down towards her. She had blonde hair, a round-ish face with prominent features, high cheek bones, a small button nose and large almond eyes that were closed. On her neck, I caught a glimpse of a necklace chain.

"I know you…" Pursing my lips, I thought back to where I might have seen her. Something to do with Avery… Realization hit me and I snapped my fingers.

"You're the girl from dance; the one Avery made me draw a picture for!" Again, the girl didn't reply. "Ash… something…" And again, I snapped my fingers, smiling down at the girl.

"Astraea!" A voice said with mine. Astraea's eyes opened and she looked towards the voice. I mimicked the small girl's actions, straining my neck. There, in the parking lot, was a boy. He was about as tall as me, with messy black hair and chiselled features. His hair looked as if he spent hours on it to make it look like that. I snorted. The boy wore a pair of jeans, a blue ski jacket, and black boots. He jumped out of a car that was idling on the curb.

"I thought that was you!" The boy called as he jogged up towards us. Astraea began to stand up, looking towards the boy.

"Oh hey there Sean," she said, giving him a confused look. "What are you doing here? Schools closed." The boy, Sean, joined Astraea underneath the back door covering, taking my spot and going straight through me. Frowning, I took a step back, grumbling. Asshole.

"I know. But, knowing you, you wouldn't have heard," Astraea frowned at this comment, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean "knowing you"?" Sean laughed, a long sound that made me think of crows cawing. He nudged her with his elbow.

"Aw, don't be like the Raea!" She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I came here to give you a ride home." The comment brightened the girl's spirits, as she beamed towards the boy.

"Really?!" She threw her arms around his neck, making me raise MY eyebrow. Who WAS this guy? "You are the BEST GUY FRIEND EVER!" She squealed, answering my question. He looked a bit taken aback by the hug, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I really must be, to get a rare Raea hug!" Astraea stepped back then, giving him a glare. He just laughed and ruffled her hair. "Don't be like that; I'm giving you a ride, remember?" She sighed, and picked up her discarded school bag. Waving her hand dismissively, she began to walk to the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now come on. I'm freezing my ass off over here." That's when I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Astraea POV

Even though I would NEVER admit it, I was happy Sean showed up. The bastard would NEVER let me hear the end of it if I ever admitted it. Personally, I liked my pride. And,he didn't need the ego boost. He WAS the most popular guy in our grade, a star athlete, A student and most of all, a heartbreaker. All the girls in school would just DIE to date him. Well, if you don't mind the cliché, everyone but me. To me he was still the ten year old who liked to stick crayons up his nose.

As I walked towards his Mercades (did I mention he was rich?) I felt something hit my back. Stopping, I turned around, to see Sean in a mask of confusion, horror, and amusement. My face hardened. Touching where the pressure had been, I felt cold wet snow. He did NOT just do that.

Automatically, Sean put up his hands, knowing the look on my face. Or, as MiM calls it, my "I'm-about-to-fuck-shit-up" face… well maybe not in those words, but you get the point.

"Raea…" He said, putting his hands up in defense. Frowning, I bent down and scooped up some snow in my bare hands. "I didn't do it. I SWEAR." Patting it into a cold little ball of hate, I continued to glare at him. He swallowed. "I really—"I let lose my ammo, hitting him right in the face.

"Come again?" I asked, smiling at Sean's expression. Letting out a chuckle, I fluttered my eyelashes innocently. Sean began to glare at me now. Shrugging, I turned on my heel and headed towards the awaiting car. To only be hit by another snowball.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I placed my backpack on the ground and turned to glare at the dark haired boy. Sean was freely laughing now, eyes challenging mine. Oh, he was SO dead.

"Oh, it is SO on lover boy!" I yelled, scooping up more snow.

* * *

Astraea POV

Pressing up against the schools concrete wall, I surveyed the area. What had been a small snowball fight had turned into a full-fledged war. It had escalated from a two-person war—to us calling every one of our friends to get their asses over here.

A long whistle sounded from the other end of the wall gave me the all clear. May, a small brunette with big brown eyes, greeted me on the other end. Our eyes met, hazel meeting brown, and a looked passed between us. It was just a matter of time before we launched our final attack.

Since the start of our war, which was three hours ago, we had set up rules. We had split up into two bases, the girls by south side of the school— and the boys to the north. Prisoners were allowed, but neither side had any at the moment. And to win, you had to capture the "chief's", which were Sean and I.

Another signal came, a long howling from one of the soldiers. May and I began to creep against the wall, looking for any enemies. Seeing none, we picked up our pace and made it to the second check point: the gymnasium side door. A cold wind snuck up my spine, making me shiver. Faded laughter drifted to my ear, making me jump and survey the area. Nothing, I frowned.

"Now, we wait for the start." I whispered to May, who nodded, excitement in her brown eyes. And so, the waiting started.

This was our last resort. Sean had called most of his friends, which outnumbered us 2:1, making us vulnerable if an attack came. However, some of the girls who had answered the call were great strategists. Knowing this, they had come up with the perfect plan.

Since the only person we really needed was Sean, who was hold up with numerous body guards, then the only way was to attack head on. Sean would flee, and we had made sure the only exit was to cut by the gym. When he came around, I would tackle him, capturing the chief and winning the war. May stayed with me just in case something went wrong

As if on cue, a loud war call rose from the boys end.

"FOR NARNIA!" Smiling, I watched twenty odd girls rush out of snow banks and entrances, surprising the unsuspecting boys. The war call had been my idea, even though some of the girls argued. I didn't care, it was still badass. Many of them grabbed more ammo, which had mysteriously appeared on the ground. Boys were screaming and throwing the snow like no tomorrow. The girls swerved, running around in random patterns, not even fighting back. Laughter, screaming and colourful insults filled the air.

Ah, nothing like the sound of war in the morning.

May shoved an elbow in my rib, alerting me from my thoughts. Her eyes were wide, as well as her smile. Our victim was approaching. I signaled for us to get into position.

Squatting, I waited until he came into sight. After a moment, I saw a bob of black hair. YES. Holding up my fingers, I counted down.

"One…" my legs bunched. Sean crept closer, not even looking towards us. "Two…" May and I shared a look, faces beaming. He was only a couple of steps away. "THREE!" I pounced on him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sean began screaming as I knocked him off balance. My arms went around his torso, locking into place. We fell to the snow covered ground, Sean taking most of the impact.

"Owww…" He groaned, looking at his attacker. Noticing me, he sighed. "Damn, I KNEW it was a trap." Shaking his head, I untangled myself. Sean was hanging his head in shame, looking as if I had killed his grandmother. Smiling, I gave May a high-five while Sean peeled himself from the ground in shame.

"OH YEAH. GIRLS RULE MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at him. He muttered something under his breath and sighed again. Laughter rang in my ear, a long carefree laugh. I frowned and looked around. No one was there again. What the actual fuck?

"Alright, you won." Sean's comment returned me to reality—and my victory. My smile returned at full force and I looked at him.

"That's right!" I said, poking his chest. "You, my dear sir, are now my personal bitch. This means, doing whatever I want, whenever I want, until I get bored!" Sean's face turned into a mask of horror.

"THAT WON'T EVER HAPPEN!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. I laughed, knowing he was right. The boy knew me well.

"Yup! You sir, are my servant for life!" Turning on my heel, I slung my arm around May's shoulders and walked towards his car. "Now come on Car Monkey! You're treating us to hot chocolate!"

As I walked to the car, the wind picked up, making the laughter rise and fade.

* * *

Astraea POV

"Damnit MiM, you should have SEEN IT!" I said, smiling up at my friend. "It was AWESOME. I whooped their skinny little asses. It was just plain cool." Since the moon had risen, I had told this story at LEAST three times, much to MiM's amusement.

"_Yes young one. It seems you had a fun snow day."_ Nodding, I sighed dreamily. _"But do you not have an exam tomorrow young one?" _He asked, curiously. My eyes widened, tomorrow was Friday…. OH SHIT, THE SOCIALS EXAM! The one worth HALF MY FLIPPIN GRADE!

"FUCK! I forgot. Oh shit, if I fail this one too, Mums going to ground my fat ass till hell freezes over!" Grabbing my discarded school bag, I whipped out my textbook. MiM laughed softly.

"OH DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" I scolded, pulling out my notes and groaned. "Seems like I'm pulling an all-nighter…." Scanning the test overview, I looked up to my friend quickly. "You'll help right?" MiM became brighter, which I always took as a 'smile.'

"_Of course young one; let us start at chapter one…."_

* * *

Hours later, the moon shinned down at a sleeping form. The form, a teenager with blonde hair, was cuddling a textbook and mumbling about World War Two. Notes scattered her room, as well as half eaten candy bars. On her neck sat a locket. And from the shadows, a man watched.

He had searched thousands of homes for that locket. Thousands upon thousands of houses with young children, to only find it upon a neck of a young lady. A young lady with a round face, prominent features, high cheek bones and a small button nose.

Smiling, the man gazed at the girl. The sinister smiles made the shadows ripple and expand, waiting for his orders. His gaze returned to the moon, who still unaware of his presence.

"Soon. Very soon MiM my plan will begin," His malicious smile returned to the sleeping form. "Until we meet, Astraea," And with a flick of his hand, he faded into nothing.

The young girl began to toss in her sleep, her textbook being released from her grip. Shadows invaded her mind, dark feelings and thoughts nipped at her sleeping form. A long piercing neigh sliced the silent night.

* * *

**And here is Chapter 3.**  
**Now, I know its kind of another filler, but it introduces the start of the actual plot.**  
**Again, I would love to thank the positive feed back on this story. And please feel free to say if there are any mistakes, because I would love to know so I will be able to fix it. **  
**~SimilarAddictions~  
_DISCLAIMER: I do not own RoTG_**


	5. A Locket Saves the Day

Astraea POV

Dropping my heavy bag, I faced planted into my inviting bed and groaned. I was exhausted. So exhausted, I had skipped my last block, seeing no point in staying. It was a Friday, I had done my damn exam, and I want sleep.

At the thought of the exam I groaned again. That all night study session with MiM had helped (he HAD been alive when it happened) and I had THANKFULLY passed. No ass-whoopin' for my fat ass anytime soon. Thank the lord.

Peeling myself from my warm bed, I grabbed my black sweatpants and quickly put my blonde curls up. Mum would be home in an hour or so, so for a moment I had the house to myself. Grabbing my iPod, I made my way downstairs. Since Mum wasn't home, she wouldn't notice I hadn't done my chores yet.

Taking the vacuum from the closet and putting my head phones in, I began cleaning.

* * *

Jack POV

Now, you might think I'm a stalker, or a creep, or both, but I just HAPPENED to be flying by when I noticed the same black pea coat from yesterday walk into a house. It wasn't like I was LOOKING for her. Oh no.

Though, ever since the snowball war, I found myself thinking about her.

I mean, the girl had moves. She, and her friends, had taken out an ENTIRE fleet of boys who outnumbered them 2:1. And I hadn't even HELPED with the winning plan. Well, Astraea's part. I had helped the girls while they dodged the boys attacks, making sure only one or two had hit them, but STILL. Astraea had taken out a guy my size with nothing more than a tackle.

When I told Avery the story last night, she had smiled. The small girl had laughed at parts, saying they would have to have one soon. Smiling, I told her it was a great idea, and that it sounded like tons of fun. Then, out of nowhere, her eyes widened and her mouth turned into an O of horror. I had frowned at the young girl.

"What's up Ave?" I have asked her, bending down to her level. Avery glared at me, a glare so powerful I almost fell over.

"You don't like Raea do you?" Her comment took me by surprise, rendering me speechless, "Because YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! Raea's my friend," She huffed, crossing her arms. I blinked.

"WHAT?!" I started laughing, falling to the floor clutching my sides. "Of COURSE not Ave! What made you think THAT?!" The small girl's mouth went back into an O, a blush blooming on her round cheeks.

Thinking about that now, I chuckled. She had such an imagination, that one. Since Astraea had gone into the house, I decided to look around. It was a town house, not too big not too small. From what I could see from the window wall in their backyard, there was a small living room/dining room and a kitchen. In the living room, a T.V sat on a shelf –like thing which was beside a stairway. Across from the T.V a white table, brown leather love seat, and matching chair assembled, creating a small living room. The "dining room" held a small round table piled with papers, books and what looked like a shoe.

A loud thumping sound took me out of my thoughts. Emerging from the upstairs, in a pair of black sweatpants and red tank top, was Astraea. She had her hair in a ponytail, though a few strands clung to her face. Pulling out a vacuum from the closet, she began to clean.

Now, you MUST be wondering why the hell I would care. You see, as she began to clean, she danced. And when I say dance, I mean jumping around like a crazy women. She whipped her head around, making the few stands around her face, turn to hundreds. Astraea tank top bunched up at the top, exposing pale white skin, but she didn't seem to notice. I fell over laughing.

After about ten minutes of her crazy dancing, the vacuum was turned off, though I continued to laugh. That was one of the BEST things I had ever seen. God, I wish I had a camera. And, than I noticed she was staring out the window… RIGHT AT ME. My heart stopped. OH SHIT.

Could she see me?

* * *

Astraea POV

As many of you know, I'm absolutely insane. Completely and utterly bonkers, crackers, and any other adjective you can think of. Yet, I had never heard voices, or disembodied laughter before. And that's what I was hearing now; a long, bell like laughter coming from behind me.

It didn't help the situation that I am a horror movie maniac. I love them with a passion, from Silent Hill, to Hitchcock's Psycho. So, when laughter comes from behind you, it's a good guess you're about to be murdered slowly and painfully.

Slowly turning around, I gazed around my small snow covered backyard… to find nothing there. I let go a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Okay, no crazy murderers, that was good.

But where had the laughter come from?

Unlocking the back door, I stepped out. It was freezing, at least negative two, if not lower. My heated breath came out in big puffs, reminding me of a train. Wrapping my arms around myself, I glanced around. Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.

"Its official," I muttered to the glistening snow. "I'm undeniably fucking nuts." Turning around, I headed back inside, closing and locking the door behind me. Playing it off with not enough sleep, I looked at the clock. 2:40 pm. Mum would be home in twenty, and I was mostly done my chores. Might as well head upstairs and pass out.

Placing the vacuum back into the closet, I returned upstairs to my little bedroom. Notes still scattered the floor, as well as half-eaten candy bars, but I just kicked them out of the way. Opening up my curtains, I saw the sun starting to set. Since it was winter and the nights were longer, that meant more MiM time for Astraea, which made Astraea a happy camper. And Astraea's going to stop talking about herself in third person now before they lock Astraea up in a nice white padded cell.

Sighing, I pulled the blankets up to my chin. Exhaustion over took me, reminding me of my all-nighter. God damn I was motherfudgin' tired.

Another disembodied chuckle came from the outside, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen when they came. Horses made of black sand and their master, a large man with malicious yellow eyes. They quietly made their way towards their destination, a small town house nestled by the woods.

In the townhouse, one girl slept. Her mother, a beautiful middle aged woman, had left hours ago. A note was pinned to the refrigerator to inform her sleeping daughter that she would be back tomorrow night. The daughter, a spitting image of a younger version of the mother, was sound asleep in her bedroom. Her curtains were wide open to let the moonlight in… if there had been any tonight.

The moon was covered by a thick layer of clouds, much to the MiM's distress. Under the veil of clouds, MiM could hear the horses piercing neighs, and the sickening laughter of their master. And, because of these clouds, he could only listen.

As the horses entered the silent house, they became excited. It had been too long since they were able to have their fun bringing nightmares to the children. And their target tonight was a VIP, a Very Important Person to the one they called MiM.

Their master calmed them down, smiling that evil smile. He touched one of his minions, reassuring the others. "Quiet my pets. We do not want to awaken our _friend_," the man said, turning the last word into a sneer. The horses reared in anticipation as they made their decent up the stairs.

In the quiet room, Astraea Mae Toz tossed. Even in her sleep, she could sense the evil coming for her. Unconsciously, she gripped her locket for comfort. For years, it had sat on her neck. She had never once taken it off, afraid what might happen if she did so. And it was what saved her from the evil.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, glided into the room of the girl, his NightMares following. It was small, with a queen sized bed taking up most of the walking room. An antique desk sat adjacent to the bed, piled with books and crumpled up pieces of paper. On one wall, a picture of a winter wonderland was pinned to it, as horribly drawn people skated in the middle of an iced lake. Some pictures of friends and family clung to the walls, making the man smile. He wondered what she feared. The thought excited him, making his dark aura lash out towards her.

As if on cue, the girl stirred. Her blonde curls had fallen out of her ponytail so that they covered the pillow where her head lay; hand clutched firmly to the locket that marked her as _HIS_. Even from where he stood she could feel his presence, the menacing aura that snapped around him. Again, little Astraea Mae Toz tossed, turning away from the mythical figures in her room.

Unable to take it, the man began to reach out to the girl, knowing as soon as his hand touched her; she would be filled with sweet nightmares. Sweet, horrible, deadly nightmares that could make even the strongest person go insane.

His hand, an ashen grey and claw-like, was only inches from his victim… when she began to glow a silvery-white light.

Outside, the moon had been collecting all his power. MiM had promised her that he would always protect her, a promise he would not be breaking. So, in a burst of power and desperation, moonlight hit the sleeping girl, activating her locket.

Pitch Black recoiled, removing his hand from the glowing girl. Her locket, still firmly locked in the girl's hand, began to glow as well. It expanded over her, throwing the room in blinding light. The NightMares reared in fear, evaporating into the shadows. Their master quickly shielded his yellow eyes.

When the light died to nothingness, the Nightmare King's gaze returned to his victim… to only find an empty bed. Slashing the sheets in frustration, he turned to the cloud covered moon.

"You win this round MiM. But you cannot hide her forever. I. WILL. FIND. HER," and with that, he retreated back into the awaiting darkness.

Meanwhile, in the North Pole, a man known as North, or commonly known Santa Clause, was checking his list twice. He was hunched over his globe, watching the children of the world play. Smiling, he changed the channel, double checking a small girl in India who had made the nice list, when a bright light appeared.

At first, North had to look away from the bright, silvery light that filled the room. As it began to disappear, the man looked out from under his arm, to find something he was not expecting.

On the floor of his workshop, was a sleeping girl. She looked to be about sixteen, with long blonde curly hair, a round face, prominent features, a petite button nose, and large almond eyes, which was contorted into a firm grimace. The girl wore a red tank top and black baggy sweatpants. In her hand, she clutched a locket. Her knuckles where white from how hard she was clutching it, not daring to let go. And, if she did dare, she would cease to exist.

As North studied the girl, moonlight hit her, calming her. The young girl sighed, face turning to one of peace, her clutch on her necklace loosening until it fell from her hand. The guardian leaned in, seeing an etching on said necklace. He gasped at the sight.

Etched on the necklace was a crescent moon. Sitting on the crescent was a man. He was leaning forward, looking down towards, what you would assume, was earth. It had been many years since he had seen that symbol. More than a thousand, if memory served him right. And even then, it had been on the ground when MiM first named him a guardian.

Turning to his old friend, he gazed at him in confusion. The moonlight drifted toward him, making him glow slightly. Finally, MiM spoke three words.

"_Protect my beloved."_

North turned towards the yetis and elves, who had stopped working to come investigate the origin of the bright light. One of the more brave elves had come close to the sleeping girl, and was gazing upon her with big eyes. As he reached out to touch her, North began to speak in his heavily accented voice.

"Prepare for visitors, my friends." With that, he slammed his hand down on the crystal, summoning the guardians to him.

* * *

Jack POV

After putting Avery to bed, which took almost two hours, I was flying around aimlessly. Ever since the incident with Astraea, I had been a little shaken up. For a moment, it was like she could ACTUALLY see me. Sure, since becoming a guardian, more people believed in me, even some teenagers, but still… it freaked me out. Her eyes were… creepy. I shivered from the memory.

When she had "looked" at me, her eyes seemed to change from brownish-green to brownish-gold, in the matter of a millisecond. They were piercing little things, even more than my own blue. The look in her eyes told me, if she could see me, she would fuck my shit up. I'll admit it. It had scared me shitless.

So here I was, flying around somewhere over Canada, when I noticed the lights. I stopped.

They looked like normal northern lights, all big and sparkly, yet I knew they weren't. It was North's lights, the ones they used to summon us to his place in an emergency.

Changing directions, I bolted towards the North Pole.

* * *

**And that, is the start of _Astraea's Epic Adventures. _**  
**I would like to thank you again for the feed back. I really, really appreciate it. Like totally appreciate it. Oh, and thank you to the people who have. I feel you should be recognized for your awesomeness, so I applaud you. I hope karma comes and pats you on the back.**  
**Thank you again, and please inform me of any grammar mistakes, or overall helpful hints for the writing. **  
**~SimilarAddictions~**


	6. An Incredibly Rude Awakening

Jack POV

Let's just say, the last couple of hours were the weirdest in my life. And I've lived for more the 300 years. So, that's saying a lot.

When I finally arrived at the North Pole, I noticed my fellow Guardians were already there. They seemed to be huddled over something in the middle of the globe room. And they were whispering. North was explaining something, but from where I stood, I couldn't hear him. Beside him floated Sandy, than Tooth, and then the Easter Bunny.

Sneaking up behind the Easter Kangaroo, I sent a blast of frost to his butt. As he jumped, he screamed. Laughing, I examined the shocked faces of the Guardians, who glanced anxiously at the floor.

"Damnit mate, you're going to wake her." Bunny hissed in his Australian accent. Smiling, I looked at the Guardians, who had returned all of their gazes to the floor.

"Wake who?" I asked, squeezing in-between Bunny and Tooth. Moving my gaze down, I almost choked.

Because, sleeping on the floor, was a very passed out Astraea.

She wore what she had when she was dancing, the red tank top and black baggy sweat pants. A necklace adorned her neck, falling to her left side. On that necklace, sat a locket, a locket with an etching I couldn't quite make out.

"Wh-Wh-What is she doing here?!" I asked in a harsh whisper. My fellow Guardians looked up at me. North, a large man with tattoos on his arms gazed at me, questions filling his big wonder-filled eyes. Sandy, a little man made up of gold sand, started to make sand images above his head. They were so fast; all I could do was wait for him to stop.

"I think Sandy wants to know how you know her," Tooth said helpfully. I looked at the Guardians, and explained how I knew her. From the time Avery almost stopped believing in me, to yesterday when she was dancing. They nodded at times, showing that they were still listening. Underneath me, Astraea grumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"So… you've been stalkin' her mate?" Bunny asked once I was finished my story. Glaring at the oversized rabbit I quickly answered back.

"No, I just happened to see her!" Bunny snorted, returning my hard eyes with his own. Astraea said something else in her sleep, making us freeze. Sandy sprinkled some dream dust on her, and she returned to her dreams.

"Jack," North said in his heavy Russian accent, "Do you now know more about this girl?" I shook my head. All I really knew was her name, where she lived, and who she hung out with… DAMNIT I DO SOUND LIKE A STALKER.

"Which brings me back to my original question: What is she DOING here?" I asked, eyes locking with North's. He glanced down at the sleeping girl. On her head, sand images of a young girl watching the moon had formed. Her face was bright with joy, watching as the moon hummed something. Astraea sighed in her sleep.

"Man in Moon sent her," North said simply. This seemed to be news to everyone, as we all glanced up towards the moon. It sat there silently, gazing down at our meeting with an expressionless face.

"She… she was chosen by MiM?" Tooth inquired quietly. North just nodded, looking down at the girl.

"She is special," North bent down and scooped up the girl. "We will put her in bed, and then continue." With that, North carried Astraea away from the globe room. The other Guardians quickly followed, leaving me alone to confront the moon. Turning around, I looked towards my superior.

"What did you get us into now MiM?" The moon didn't answer, as usual. Sighing, I left the room to find the other Guardians.

* * *

Astraea POV

While I slept, I had weird dreams. They seemed to switch from nightmares to, well NOT nightmares. The nightmare scared me; I'll admit to that, though don't tell anyone. I do have a reputation to hold up.

At first, I saw myself. But I was six years old again, being bullied by Marissa and her friends. But instead of MiM coming to save me, he was helping the other girls. Telling them all my secrets and taunting me with his round white surface. As if he never my friend at all.

Then it just stopped. The nightmare began to fade away. I could feel MiM's soothing moonlight on me, reassuring that he did, in fact, love me. That he would never betray me like that. Soon, the dream changed to many nights waiting for the moon. Of past conversations that made my heart feel light and warm. Soon, the darkness from the nightmares disappeared entirely.

That's when consciousness began to take over. Sighing, I turned over in my soft warm bed, hoping to fall back to sleep. They were warm and smelt like freshly cut pines. Smiling, I buried deeper in them. A bell chimed beside me.

Finally, consciousness was—

Wait. Did I just hear a BELL? What in the hell?

Slowly, I opened my eyes… only to be face to face with a little creature with a triangular head. For a second, we stared at each other. It was no more than two feet tall, maybe even smaller. The face was human enough, with a big nose, wide grin, and far apart golden eyes. His ears were irregularly long, and stuck out of the triangular cap-dress thing it wore. On its legs were leggings that exposed most of his feet. The thing regarded me with curious eyes.

That's when I gave my best horror movie scream. Really, you couldn't blame me, the thing FREAKED ME OUT!

The thing screamed with me and I scrambled away as it dashed from the room. Outside, someone opened the door, letting the poor screaming creature out. But that only made me scream louder.

Because what opened my door looked like the Cousin Itt from the Addams family. It was tall with brown course hair all over its body. Its face had a white beard-like thing and big white furry eyebrows. As soon as it saw me awake and screaming, it screamed and bolted out of the door.

For a moment, I took in my surroundings. I was sleeping in a bed with a red and white duvet cover, white sheets and embroidered pillows. Adjacent me was a desk made from mahogany oak. Beside the desk, sat a dresser of the same wood; on top of the dresser, was a mirror, a teddy bear and what looked like a bowl of candy canes. Above my head, two giant wooden candy canes were crossed.

Footsteps began to pound from outside.

Without thinking, I ripped one of the candy canes off the walls, jumped from the bed, and stood behind the door. Adrenaline boiled through my veins. Astraea Mae Toz was VERY pissed off.

Bring it, mystery kidnappers. BRING IT.

* * *

Jack POV

We were all sitting in North's study when the first scream came. It was long and shrill, making Bunny cover his massive ears.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" He asked over the screaming. As quickly as we could, we exited the study, to only see elves and Yeti's fleeing from the guest bedroom.

"It seems our guest is awake," North said, looking towards his workers. Bunny and I were the first ones down the hall, heading towards the guest room. By now, the screaming had stopped, but it still rang throughout the workshop. Damn that girl had a set of lungs.

When we reached the door, Bunny was the first through. Only to be met with a loud:

_**SMACK!**_

Bunny crumbled to the ground as a wide awake Astraea stood with a wooden candy cane. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavily. The weapon was raised above her head, waiting to see if it would move again.

I couldn't help but laugh. Oh Bunny would NEVER hear the end of this.

Realizing my mistake too late, I noticed a very—very pissed off Astraea looking towards me. Her club swung, coming towards me. My eyes widened. Shit.

* * *

Astraea POV

After I took out the first assailant, I noticed something. IT WAS A GIANT MOTHERFUCKING BUNNY.

Oh, I kid you not. The thing that stepped into the room was a giant bunny thing. With weird markings all over its body, and don't forget the weapons. The thing had fucking BOOMERANGS.

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement. I was nuts, completely insane. After many years of waiting, I had finally cracked. DAMNIT.

That's when the chuckle came from the doorway. Looking for the originator of the sound, I saw a boy. He was taller than me by at LEAST a head, with snowy white hair and piercing blue eyes. So blue, I can't even describe it. The boy wore a blue hoody with designs on the shoulders and collar, with a pair of brown ripped pants. On the shins, ribbon-like things held them up. In his hand, he held a big stick with a curve at the end. To say the least, the boy was pretty hot.

But I still swung my candy-club, right into the boy's face. Closing my eyes, I waited to hear the sickening SMACK, just like the Giant Bunny's. Instead, something blocked my club. Opening my eyes, I saw the Pretty Boy had blocked my swing with his wand thing.

"Nice try. But you got to be quicker than that," He teased, blue eyes sparkling. I stared with wide eyes, unable to form a good come back. Taking my club from his, I prepared to swing again.

"AH! Our little guest is awake!" A heavily accented voice called from behind Pretty Boy. Looking towards to voice, I saw a man. He was giant, at least two heads taller than me. He wore a three quarter red long sleeve shirt with the bottoms rolled up and a pair of black pants. The man had a long beard and I noticed tattoos on both his forearms.

Beside him, stood—no FLOATED—a golden man. He was short, a little taller than the triangle creatures from earlier. He wore what looked like a robe, which too was golden. His hair stood up on end, as if he stuck his finger into a light socket.

To the other side of the giant man, flew a girl. Though, she wasn't really a GIRL, but a hybrid between a girl and a humming bird. Her feathers were different shades of blue, green, and yellow. On top of her head a crown made of her feathers sat. In the middle, a yellow feather seemed to be the crowning jewel, as it was longer than the others. She was one of the most beautiful things I had EVER seen.

My mouth hung open and my stomach dropped as I stared at these people—well not PEOPLE they were… WHAT THE FUCK WHERE THEY?! I WAS GOING TO DIE. HOLY FUCK I'M GOING TO BE MURDERED BY FREAKY HYBRID THINGS.

Opening and closing my mouth, I tried to think of something to say. Something that would explain what was happening. Underneath me, the Giant Bunny moved. I jumped back, holding out my candy-club as a barrier. Tattoo man took a step into the room.

"NO ONE MOVE!" I yelled in desperation. My heart was pounding like crazy, filling my ears with its never ending drum beat. "No one moves." I repeated, giving everyone stern glares. Pretty boy put his hands up, giving me a lopsided smirk. I'll admit it; I had a half a mind to smash his cute little smirk off. Bird Lady fluttered nervously, giving me a sympathetic look. Tattoo man raised an eyebrow. Giant Bunny began to sit up, rubbing his head.

"Now, I'm going to ask questions, and I want you to answer them, got it?" Trying to keep calm, I waved my club towards each person. Golden Man made a picture of a thumbs up on top of his head. I blinked. Okay, that was pretty cool.

"Were not stupid," Pretty Boy mumbled. I gave him a glare, imagining hitting him in the head. The thought made me feel better about my current situation.

"Where am I? What were those THINGS? Who the hell are you? AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" Yeah, good job at keeping a calm head Astraea, you're doing AWESOME! Tattoo Man smiled at me, eyes looking at me with wonder.

"You are at North Pole!" He said, spreading his large arms around the room as if waiting for applause. I frowned. Do these people think I'm stupid?

"Mhm. Now, I want you to answer that AGAIN, but I want it to be THE TRUTH," Tattoo man frowned. Bird Lady tittered nervously, Golden Man cocked his head, Giant Bunny got off the ground, and Pretty Boy continued to smile at me. I was going to murder that boy, I could feel it.

"He's telling the truth, mate." Giant Bunny said in an Australian accent. My frown deepened. Do I REALLY look that fucking dumb? And, when do BUNNY'S have Australian accents?

"Yeah… not buying it," Pretty Boy chuckled and I snapped. He was GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES with the smiling and laughing and being all douche-y.

"Can it Tinkerbell!" I growled. Pretty Boy's face was priceless, looking as if I'd just slapped him with a salami stick. The other people/whatever they were, chuckled at his face. Pretty Boy glared at me, changing from shocked to absolutely pissed off. Uh Oh, not my best idea.

"Careful Blondie," He warned, blue eyes turning to ice. Smirking, I lowered my weapon.

"Blondie? That's the best you can come up with?' I snorted, rolling my eyes. Okay, I KNOW I shouldn't be egging him on, but I COULDN'T help it! He was just so… egotistical. I thought I could lower him a little bit. He took a step forward, getting into my personal space.

"Want to try me?" He snarled. When he came close, I swear the air lowered three degrees. My smile faulted, making Pretty Boy grin. Anger pulsed through me again. For the past, whatever the time was, I had been in this creepy place. A place they claim is the North fucking Pole. Now I had this little ass challenging me when I was FREAKED OUT. Astraea Mae Toz, WAS EVEN MORE PISSED.

"I'd love too," The air around us began to lower in temperature. Behind us, Bird Lady was trying to calm us down, but we zoned her out. All of the fear, desperation, and adrenaline turned to pure anger. "Bring it Tinkerbell!" I raised by club, watching as he raised his staff—

"_Young One that is enough."_ A calm level headed voice chimed in my head. My club instantly dropped, all the anger disappearing with a single word. Instantly, I felt safe, secure, and loved. Just like every time I talked to him. _"Violence is never the answer."_

Pretty Boy looked at me confused as I deflated. Moonlight hit my skin, causing a warm tingle run across it. I ran my hand through my wild curls, slightly embarrassed.

"He started it," I replied sheepishly, feeling a light blush creep onto my cheeks. He always had this effect on me. Damn him.

"Who are you talking to?" Pretty Boy asked, looking around. So did the other people/whatever they were; only the Tattoo man seemed to understand to whom I was talking too.

"_I do not care. You very well know I do not condone violence… even when I find it slightly amusing," _He chuckled softly, making the air around us vibrate. Waving my hand as if dismissing the comment, I clutched my locket. He would NEVER talk to me around people unless it was important, and if he trusted the people I was speaking to.

"What is happening? And don't go all psychological on me. I want a STRAIGHT answer, and you better give it to me MiM." I turned around to face my friend, glowering at him. The people/whatever they were, froze at my words.

"Did she… did she just say MiM?!" Bird Lady squeaked from behind me, though I ignored her, and waited for my answer. MiM sighed, letting the moonlight caress my cheek.

"_The ones behind you will explain."_ He said, not really answering my question but I took it anyway. I knew it was the most I was going to get.

"Five minutes?" I asked, giving in to his request.

"_That sounds reasonable young one." _ Returning to face the people behind me, I crossed my arms.

"You've got five minutes to explain, or I go bat crap on this place."

* * *

**Ah, yet another chapter.**  
**Again, I would like to thank the feedback, and if there are any grammar/hints/comments about the story, I'll be happy to look at them and/or fix them. **  
**~Similar Addictions~  
_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG_**


	7. Astraea Has a Mental Breakdown

Jack POV

Astraea stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, waiting for us to start. Frowning, I glared at here. That Tinkerbell comment had REALLY pissed me off. I don't look like a fairy! Like COME ON! But the whole "I know MiM" thing was a little… unnerving.

"What do you mean by "Five Minutes"?" I asked, giving her a quizzical look. Her narrowed eyes turned to me, making my blood run cold; or colder, I guess. Her eyes were turning from brownish-gold to brownish-green, every other second. I blinked, frozen. If I thought an ALMOST look was scary, a full on look made me want to write up my will.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds." She said, gazing back at the others. "And I suggest you start soon, before I decide this place needs a makeover." The look she gave convinced us to start.

Explaining who we were took longer than four minutes and thirty seconds, but Astraea didn't interrupt. While we spoke, her face lost her glare and instead turned to one of confusion, wonder, and shock. We told her about how we became Guardians, what we do, why we do it, and WHO appointed us. This seemed to freak her out even more, as she clutched her locket for dear life. As we all spoke, throwing in comments here and there when another person was talking, Astraea didn't cut in once. After describing our most recent adventure, and how I became a Guardian, we turned to Astraea.

Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated; her normally pale face was even paler, almost to MY pale. She breathed in ragged breaths, trying to stay calm, and she was trembling. Astraea swallowed, trying to speak.

"I think I'm going to puke." This set the guardians into action. North set her onto the bed while Tooth draped a stray blanket onto her shoulders. Sandy was forming images on his head, trying to distract her. Bunny and I uselessly scrambled around, not sure what to do.

"Should we get a bucket?" I asked, looking around for one. Bunny pulled at his ears.

"If she pukes now mate, it won't do any good!" Astraea's gaze stayed to the floor, eyes permanently wide.

"I'm going into shock." She exclaimed, making us panic even more. Tooth, Sandy and North were trying to comfort her while Bunny and I just panicked. "I've gone nuts! I need mental help." Astraea continued like this until a strong firm voice echoed through the room.

"_Calm young one. You are not crazy." _Astraea's head popped up, and she looked towards the window. All of us froze, knowing the voice all too well. It was the first thing we had heard when we were changed into who we are today. And even in 300 years, it hadn't changed one bit. _"I sent you here young one."_

"You? You sent me here?!" Astraea asked, incredulous. "Why? Why NOW?" MiM sighed, causing the air to shimmer.

"_You are in danger young one. I promised to protect you, and protect you I will. These people shall do what I cannot, as I am here and you are there."_ The young girl stared at him, and then slowly nodded.

"Alright. But you owe me big, got it MiMzy?" MiM began to glow brighter, which I took as a 'smile', though he made a grumble-like sound.

"_Yes. But I do hate it when you use that nickname young one." _Astraea huffed, giving him a look.

"And you sent me to a magical place without my permission. We're even." MiM chuckled softly, and 'turned' towards us.

"_Ah, my Guardians, I have trusted you with my beloved. Protect her with your life, as I would do for her and as she would do for you." _The Guardians just stared at the sky, watching as MiM's moonlight faded until it was just a warm glow.

"Alright then, that settles it. If MiM trusts you, then I'll trust you too," Astraea glanced at all of us. North was the first to respond, giving her a brilliant smile. The rest of the Guardians just gaped at her, as if she had grown a third head. I couldn't blame them; it was like she HAD grown a third head. Hell, I was giving her the same look. Astraea frowned, watching us with hazel eyes.

"So let me get this straight." She pointed to North. "You're Santa Clause." North continued to smile, and nodded.

"But friends call me North." Nodding, she turned to Sandy.

"You're the Sandman." A top hat appeared over said man's head, and he gave a little salute. This caused Astraea to smile, eyes sparkling. Her finger moved onto Bunnymund.

"You're the Easter Bunny… with an Australian accent." She gazed at him skeptically, mouth pouting in thought. Bunnymund smiled.

"Right you are mate. And nice swing you got there, put a good bloody bump on my head," Astraea smiled a sheepish smile, hand going to her neck, eyes darting away.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" She moved onto Tooth. "And you're the Tooth Fairy?" Tooth nodded, racing straight towards Astraea, who let out a little yelp. Tooth pried her mouth open and smiled.

"You take such good care of your teeth! Not one cavity in sight!" She was smiling at the little white teeth as if they were her babies.

Astraea began to talk, though it came out like "I'lmph tamph thumph aphs emphs yephmes."

"Tooth, hands out," North called, giving a good hearted laugh. Tooth smiled shyly, but removed her hands.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure they were healthy!" Astraea rubbed her mouth, but gave her a small smile.

"That's alright… It's nice to meet you," Tooth buzzed back towards the rest of us, while Astraea's gaze fell towards me; my famous smirk brightening my face.

"And you must be Tinkerbell." She said, giving me an innocent smile. My face fell into a frown, eyes narrowing.

"Jack Frost," Astraea feigned shock, eyes going wide, hand hovering over her chest. Beside me, Bunny smiled.

"Really? Could have fooled me," Her eyes took on a mischievous glow, one much like my own. She gave me another innocent look, fluttering her long eyelashes. "I'm so very sorry, Mr. _Frost_," her last word was mocking, making my eyes narrow even more. I could tell I wasn't going to like her.

"I'm gonna like you, you little ankle bitter." Bunnymund ruffled her hair and I glared at them. Astraea's eyes lit up.

"I always wanted a giant Bunny as a friend," she paused; "though you look more like a kangaroo…" she stared at him thoughtfully, while Bunny was taken aback. I laughed at his expression, happy that I wasn't the ONLY one who saw it the resemblance.

Astraea put a finger on her chin. "But your DEFINETLY a bunny, you have a fluffy tail. Were your parents a kangaroo and a rabbit, maybe genetically engineered by a factory? Cause that would make sense," My laughter increased, and I clutched my sides. The other Guardians stifled their chuckles. Except Sandy, who just shook with silent laughter.

"I'm a Pooka." Bunnymund growled, as he gazed at the girl.

"Bless you," Oh, she was just doing this on PURPOSE. My laughter turned to howls as I clutched my sides tighter. Finally, the others joined me, laughing at Bunny's disbelieving expression. Astraea raised an eyebrow at us, but shrugged it off. Soon, our laughs turned to gasps, and North clapped a very angry Bunny on the back, for he had taken out one of his boomerangs.

"Ah, little one," He turned toward the seated Astraea. "You have not told us your story," Her mouth turned into an O, and she looked away from us.

"Umm… I don't know where to begin…" She stated, looking a little embarrassed. Her blonde hair fell into her face, covering some of her eyes.

"How about your name and how you meet MiM?" Tooth supplied helpfully. Astraea gave her a thankful smile and observed the moon. The silver danced on her hair, turning it from blonde, to silver. A light reflected into her eyes, making them sparkle as they got a far away, dreamy look. The teen smiled slightly, and she took a deep breath.

"My name is Astraea Mae Toz, and I meet MiM ten years ago when I was only six years old…"

* * *

Astraea POV

It had been YEARS since I relived these stories. And the moment I began to speak, I felt memories resurfacing. Memories I thought years ago had disappeared with age. Just thinking of them sent that warm fuzzy feeling into my stomach, like I had just drunken five litres of hot chocolate. Because no matter how fucked-up this were getting, I had at least him. The person who told me bed time stories, shushed me when I cried, filled in the spots my father left. MiM practically raised me, from the moment we met when I was six.

Memories of times when I was sick, times when I cried, anything and EVERYTHING came back. This told me he was helping with that, because human memories are NOT that clear, EVER. It was like I was reliving it again, as they streamed in and out of my mind.

Once I was done, the— Guardians? Yes, that's what they called themselves— gawked at me… again. Tooth, the Bird Lady, had her mouth pressed to mouth, Sandy was half-asleep, Bunnymund looked like he had a brain aneurism, and Tinkerbell was no better. He just STARED at me. It freaked me the hell out. I mean, those EYES were so blue, holy fuck why did MiM DO this to me? Murdering an all knowing entity just went to the top of my to-do list. The only person unfazed was Santa freaking Clause, or North, but his eyes still regarded me with a look of fascination. I rolled my eyes. Was the idea THAT outrageous?

"Um…" I started, looking around and playing with my locket. It was so QUIET, so damn quiet. Someone SAY SOMETHING?! "Well this is awkward." Stating the obvious, I know, but YOU tell me what the fuck to say. I mean… GAH! Their eyes were boring into me. Crawling under the covers, or into a hole, and dying sounded like a pretty good idea.

The silence stretched on and I noticeably shifted uncomfortably. How could I NOT? These mythical legends were making me feel like a science experiment. Hell, I FELT like a science experiment.

North was the first to break the silence, with a good belly-jiggling laugh. Pursing my lips, I gave him a confused look. What had I said? Did I say something wrong? Shit, did I offend someone again? Bunny gave me that same look after he sneezed. Seriously, what the fuck did I say?

"Um…" I mumbled, considering finding that dark place to curl up and die. Feeling a bashful blush come to my cheeks, I looked away. My hands automatically found my locket, and I traced the little MiM with my index finger. "What did I do?" I admit it, I couldn't help but ask. It's not every day you turn into a science experiment.

North laughed again. Okay, I know he's Santa… but COME ON. Give me more of an answer than HO HO FREAKING HO. Tooth seemed to realize she was staring with the other Guardians and snapped them out of it, which I was thankful for. My life had already turned from weird, to freaky, to fucked the hell up, in less than an hour. Well, I guess more than it already was.

Tinkerbell leaned on his giant wand, examining me further. I frowned. Couldn't he take the hint from the considerate Tooth? Or was he THAT moronic?

"What ARE you looking at?" Clichéd come back, but this guy got my blood boiling. Yes, he may be good to look at— tall, blue eyed, somewhat muscular with that smirk and mischievous glint; but he seemed to be lacking in the brain department. And when I say lacking, I mean, he had less brains than a snowman. Though saying that would offend the snowman.

Tinkerbell just looked me over, making me even MORE uncomfortable; if that was even humanly possible. As he did so, I became very aware that I was just wearing a pair of sweats and a red tank top. My hair was a withering mass on top of my head, reminding me of Medusa's snakes. Resisting the urge to fidget, I returned his steady gaze with my own annoyed one. Around us, the Guardians watched, intrigued by our interaction.

"You know Tinkerbell, a helpful hint, it's rude to stare." I stage whispered the last words, putting my hand to cup my mouth as if I was telling a secret. Tinkerbell's eyes gleamed, like sunlight bouncing off snow.

"Oh, they did, Raea," My frown deepened. Only my friends and family call me that. When did HE qualify as one of them? He rested more on his giant wand, face coming dangerously close to mine. I could feel his cold breath on my cheek. "But, I think I'll continue." I raised my eyebrow. He's trying to charm me, make me blush. See, I've watched Sean pick up girl after girl, I KNEW these tactics like the back of my hand. Hell, I taught him some of them. Tinkerbell wanted something, and I was pretty sure I knew what.

"Trying to be a charmer are we?" Leaning closer to him, I returned the smirk. Tinkerbell shrugged, eyes continuing to glisten. "Nice try. But I'll continue to call you Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell." He straightened and gave me another hard look. Astraea: 1, Tinkerbell: 0. Mentally high-fiving myself, I returned to the on looking Guardians.

"It was really nice meeting you," I stated, getting off the bed. "But, I do have to get going." The Guardians looked at me. Sandy began to say something over his head—god that was WAY cool—yet they were too fast for me to understand.

"Sweetie," Tooth said, giving me a sympathetic look. "I don't think you realize. You're in DANGER." She stressed the last word, watching my emotions. I gave her a reassuring smile, gave them ALL a reassuring smile. They all seemed scared… for me. I could just SEE them writing my obituary, though I'm sure Tinkerbell would enjoy that. My poor, empty stomach filled with dread.

"I'll be fine! Hey, I've been safe for the last ten years." Their looks didn't change and my smile faded. Astraea didn't DO depressing. Things that depressed me, well I ran away screaming from them; same with things that could potentially hurt me, physically and emotionally. For I, was a coward. And right now, I wanted to run away—far, FAR away.

"Sheila," Bunny said, coming up beside me and placing a paw on my shoulder. "Tooth is right. MiM wouldn't send ya to us if it weren't bad." Frowning, I studied the Guardians and crossed my arms.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? I can't stay, my mother would worry." North clapped his hands together, making him seem like a giant child playing grown up.

"Glad you asked!" He exclaimed, a glint overcoming his eyes. The dread in my stomach tightened and I could almost see the future Astraea curling up in a corner to die.

* * *

**And there, is the next chapter.**  
**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed again, because I've been getting just lovely feedback! And I am very happy you find it funny! **  
**Please, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes, please don't be afraid to tell me, as well as suggestions. I do not mind any of those, and gladly welcome it**  
**~SimilarAddictions~**


	8. Astraea Loses the Mask

Astraea POV

Remember that prediction? The one that future Astraea would curl up in a corner and die? Yeah that one after North ever so kindly stated he had that idea. Yeah, you remember now? Oh good, because it's relevant. How? Well it's quite simple.

It came the fuck true.

Future Astraea wants to die. Oh god she wish she could. But the thing is, if she did this, she wouldn't be able to kill MiM. And OH she was going to do that. Or, at least make his immortal fucking life miserable, which she is SO very good at.

Now, you must all be very confused on why I want to curl in a corner and die. Oh, this answer is pretty simple too.

They assigned me a bodyguard.

Alright, I admit it, having an immortal bodyguard would be pretty cool. Especially if it was Sandy, that guy could make ANY shape he wanted to with sand. Or Bunny, who's a kickass Australian rabbit with boomerangs. You don't see that every day. Even Tooth and North would be really cool… but alas this is not the case. And WHY is this?

Because I didn't get any of the kickass immortals who want to protect me. Oh no. I got Jack Frost, the most annoying immortal on the face of the planet. And he wasn't too happy about it either, let me tell you.

CUE FLASHBACK PLEASE!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I exclaimed, crossing my arms. Since North's announcement of his brilliant idea, the Guardians, except Tinkerbell, looked uneasy. THEY had seemed to know the answer before us, THE TWO PEOPLE IT EFFECTED.

"YEAH!" Jack agreed, his giant wand swinging towards me, nearly hitting me in the process. "I am SO not guarding THAT." I glared at him.

"Watch the stick, Tinkerbell before I shove it somewhere the sun don't shine," Jack returned by glare, and we had another silent standoff.

"Wanna go Blondie?"

"Still using Blondie? Still very fucking original, frost for brains."

"YE—"

"Jack, Astraea," North said, cutting him off and ending our argument, though we made no move to stop giving each other dirty looks. "We must be friends, yes?" His hand clapped me on the back, ending our glaring contest; which I totally won. "Astraea is in danger. We must work TOGETHER."

"I'd rather work with a stick, AND it would have more brains than ass-hat over here. " I jerked my head towards Jack. He waved his wand towards me.

"Watch it." He warned again and I smiled towards him, no remnants of friendliness in it. North seemed to have frozen, pondering something. The other Guardians were backing away slowly. Except Sandy, who stood shaking with silent laughter. He was my favourite.

"Remember, sweetie, where the sun don't shine," Jack waved his stick again and I felt myself get into a defensive position. When I was thirteen, I took a kickboxing course, and I was pretty good. Thank the lord I remembered most of it.

"Ass…hat..?" North muttered looking slightly dazed. "What is…? Ass-hat?" I smiled, I couldn't help it. He looked like a rejected teddy bear.

"It's a figure of speech. He's an ass, and the hat makes it funny." North nodded, still not really getting the concept. "Now, where was I? Oh yes," I pointed at the immortal teen. "You sir, were about to get your ass whopped by a mortal girl." Jack eyes narrowed on mine once again and the temperature dropped dramatically, though I hardly noticed it. For the moment, I was itching for a fight. Maybe it was because this guy was such a… well ass-hat. Or maybe it was because I still didn't understand what was happening. But I liked the latter one better.

"What is WRONG with you?" He exclaimed, stick waving around dramatically, blue eyes accusing. "You were so NICE when you made Avery believe again!" That stopped me and I froze. Confusion cluttered my brain, and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked, looking around at the Guardians. They just looked at us with that weird look of fascination. Apparently, they don't get out much. "How do you know Avery?"

Jack threw his arms up in exasperation. "Seriously? You haven't connected the dots yet? REALLY?" I blinked. Connected the…dots? My expression must have done it, because he began to explain. "Last week… Avery was upset…" Realization flooded over me.

"Because she couldn't see Jack Frost…" My eyes widened. HOLY FLIPPIN' SHIT. "You where the one to draw that picture!" Jack threw his arms up again.

"There you go! Took you long enough," That smirk came back to his features and I looked at him in new light.

Avery had told me all about Jack, in incredible detail. She told me how he was a trouble maker, and how he LOVED pulling pranks. How he got into trouble often, or got OTHERS in trouble. But she also told me how he tucked her in at night and told her stories until she fell asleep. The guy was her hero; it was obvious when she talked about him. Her features lit up, hands moving at a speed only Tooth could use. The only time she ever looked like that was when she was talking to me. New found respect flooded through me. If SHE should tolerate him, I could too. Well, I hoped I could.

"Oh… You saw..." An uncomfortable blush crept onto my cheeks. His smile widened, showing teeth as white as freaking snow. Tooth must have a field day with those pearly whites.

"Yup!" He said, popping the p and giving me a knowing smile. Screw him and his sexy smirk. I'm a teenage girl for god sake; it was HARD not to see how attractive he was. I might be dense, but I'm not stupid.

I was going to murder MiM with a rake.

"Well then," I gazed towards the other Guardians, just wanting to get home. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Astraea POV

So here I am now, two weeks since I was at the North Pole with an idiot for a bodyguard. When I found out Jack was… well Jack Frost, the same guy who helped Avery, we had a mutual agreement. Get through this without murdering each other, and then happily go our separate ways. That didn't mean it wasn't hard.

Jack Frost was an asshole, to say the least. He was a flirt, reminding me so much of Sean it was sad, and he loved NOTHING more than to bug me. It seemed to become his favourite pastime. Though, at the moment, he was away, to wherever the fuck he went when he wasn't 'guarding' me.

Since the North Pole, we've set up a bit of a system. While I was at school, Jack would stay close, but out of the way. After school, he would stay with me until around seven, than fly off with a quick goodbye for a couple of hours, giving me time to talk to MiM.

But, of course, I couldn't be alone, because that was "much too dangerous". So one of the other Guardians would come and watch over me. Most of the time it would be Sandy, who I absolutely adored with all my being, he would silently observe me while doing his job. Sandy was also the only person I felt completely comfortable with, if you exclude MiM that is. Maybe it was because he didn't need to say anything to reassure me that I was fine, he was just THERE. I hadn't had a PHYSICAL person be there for me for a while… so I loved when he would come, even if he heard what I was talking to MiM about. Who could he tell anyway?

So, as I talked to MiM, Sandy floated above the trees, spreading good dreams to those around us. His golden sand wrapped around the night air, shapes of all types of animals taking form, flying and dancing above me. The golden man was smiling, watching good dreams become reality. It was a beautiful sight really, to those who could see it that is. But today, I couldn't enjoy it.

And WHY you ask?

Because today, I was pissed at Jack Frost who had frozen my butt to my chair, so when class ended, I had to beg him to unfreeze me. Which was COMPLETLEY EMBARASSING, and my anger had instantly boiled to the point where I almost stuck that damned stick where the sun doesn't shine. What stopped me? I was in school after all. Hitting an invisible force would have caused some UNWANTED attention that I did not need.

This brings us back to the future Astraea Mae Toz who was complaining to her all-knowing friend MiM.

"I'm going to kill the bastard MiMzy. I SWEAR I will." Frowning, I crossed my arms stubbornly, glaring up towards the sky. MiM's light faded for a millisecond, than came back at full strength.

"_Stay calm young one. He is here to protect you—"_ MiM started and I could feel his calculating gaze as he spoke wearily. Slamming my hands down on the window sill, I interrupted him.

"Protect me? MY ASS. The only reason the bastard is here is because he was forced, and even then he's gone half the time; and when he IS with me, HE FREEZES MY ASS TO A CHAIR!" Shaking my head, I crossed my arms once again. Jack Frost was going to die, a very painful motherfucking death.

"_Young one, until this is cleared up you MUST have someone watching you. I cannot see you hurt, my beloved."_ Now, usually when he says those words, I'd melt inside and call him a big sap. And he knew it, so I didn't back down. My glare intensified.

"It's been TWO weeks MiM! If the thing wanted to hurt me, it would have by now!" MiM didn't even pause with his answer. We had had this argument many times over the past two weeks, putting an unwanted strain on our relationship.

"_It is biding its time young one. We must stay alert, stay visual. YOU must stay protected," _MiM's tone was harsh, and I looked away guiltily, HATING fighting with him. Finally, I gazed up at him, letting the stress and sadness show on my face, something I would NEVER do with anyone else.

"We've been fighting too much lately. I want to stop; I want to go back to us being all happy snappy, before this whole shitty mess… Can we?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but MiM's moonlight instantly softened. For a moment, I wish he was here so I could hug him. It was the first time in many years that I, Astraea Mae Toz, needed to be hugged by someone I loved. Sure, I could have asked my mother, but she was in Vegas for the weekend for a bachelorette party. Wrapping my arms around myself, I waited for his answer.

"_Of course young one, I am sorry if this is hard on you. I just want you to be safe." _Giving him a small smile, I watched the night. MiM's moonlight covered the earth, and I suppressed a yawn. If Sandy saw it, he would send me to bed without a second thought. He might be three feet tall, but that guy can make me do ANYTHING; he was just so adorable, a living teddy bear.

"It's not HARD, per say, it's just a little… unnerving. Did I tell you I've been sending letters to Tooth? She's such a nice lady MiM, she's helping me sort this out. Well, trying to at least," MiM shone a little brighter at my answer and I knew he loved how I was making friends, even if it was with mythical legends. After a couple of days with Frost, Tooth had sent one of her pretty little fairies to come give me a letter. She has asked if I was well, and that's when it all started. Every night, I would get a letter from her, or I would send one. Today, I was waiting for Baby Tooth, such a horrible name for an adorable little thing, to come grab my letter replying to my otherworldly pen pal.

"_You have young one. It is important for the Guardians to interact with humans, but not all accept them. I am so proud that you did not hesitate to accept who they are." _Blushing, I looked away, playing with my letter to Tooth. Hearing MiM say something like that… it made me feel SO good. He was proud of me. ME. Plain old mortal Astraea Mae Toz, it warmed my cold heart just a little.

"Oh stop it you. You're making me blush!" I replied in a horrible southern bell accent. MiM laughed, vibrating the air around us. Sandy smiled at me, feeling the slight vibrations and pointed at his hand, a picture of a clock forming above his head. "But Baby Tooth isn't here yet! I have to wait!" I protested in horror at the Sandman.

As I said this, a small hummingbird-like thing came into view. Baby Tooth looked like a mini Tooth, though she had a long beak and didn't speak, but squeaked. She didn't have the crown like her mother, but the resemblance was there. The little fairy squeaked, as if to say HERE I AM!

Smiling, I lifted up hand up, and the little fairy nuzzled it. Patting on her head, I drew her to my face so she could hug my cheek. Her violet eyes lit up, as she hugged the hell out of my cheek, making me laugh.

"Hey there Baby Tooth, I've missed you," Baby Tooth squeaked something, which I took as a "Missed you too." MiM waited patiently, not interrupting us, instead watching in slight interest. Grabbing the letter, I held it to the little fairy that smiled and took the small silver envelope.

"Thanks Baby Tooth! You are the best!" Baby Tooth muttered something, seeming to be embarrassed. Sandy flashed me the clock again, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I know, I know!" The Sandman smiled at me, continuing with his work. I turned back to my little friend. "You know, Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth is kind of a mouthful to say. Mind if I give you a name?" Said friend squeaked in approval, nodding her little head. I glanced towards MiM.

"Whattya say MiM? What do you suggest?" MiM hummed silently, shining down at the two of us. Baby Tooth's eyes widened and I could tell she could hear the all-powerful MiM.

"_A perfect idea young one, though pick something Baby Tooth will like. Something original." _Baby Tooth looked awestricken, for she had heard MiM! The one who had chosen her mother!

"Yeah, what do you think Baby Tooth?" The fairy nodded, still a bit dazed from the interaction. I laughed, patting her head affectingly. "Well, I know you like teeth, do you like anything else?" Baby Tooth nodded and pointed to the trees.

"You like nature?" The petite fairy nodded and gazed at them with wide, innocent eyes. "How about a name after a flower, or a tree?" She nodded, watching me with excitement. I placed my finger on my chin. "Let me see… Rose? No, to mainstream… You're blue, what's a name of a good blue flower? Iris?" Baby Tooth shook her head. My mind went back to names. Snapping my fingers I looked at the small fairy, smiling brightly. "Sweet Pea! It's perfect!" Baby Tooth—er, Sweet Pea— nodded enthusiastically. She liked this name apparently. I fist pumped the air in victory.

"_It is perfect young one." _My smile turned to my best friend and I felt Sweet Pea hug my cheek again. Laughing, I saw Sandy float towards us, and I knew it was time to say goodnight. Sweet Pea hugged me one last time, squeaked a goodbye, and then fluttered towards her home. _"That was kind young one."_ I shrugged, watching the little fairy disappear into the night.

"What do you mean? I'm ALWAYS kind MiMzy," Sandy frowned, showing me the clock. I sighed, giving my best pout. The Guardian of Dreams didn't even falter. I heaved another sigh. "Alright, alright, jeez."

Hopping under my covers, I looked towards my best friend, the anger from earlier completely gone. Jack would be back soon, after I had fallen asleep probably, and will wake me up just because he could. But I wouldn't let him ruin this mood. Being somewhat happy for a while was a blessing, and I wasn't going to let the wanker get me down.

Sandy sprinkled some dream sand into my eyes, which became instantly sleepy, and smiled his golden smile.

"Goodnight MiM. Night Sandy, you little adorable imp you…" My eyes drooped and MiM laughed.

"_Goodnight young one, sleep well." _Sandy kissed me on the cheek for good measure and I snuggled deeper into my warm blankets.

"You'll watch over me, right MiM?" I whispered sleepily, drooping eyes gazing at him. MiM went brighter, giving me his "smile".

"_Of course young one, I will always protect you, do not worry. Now sleep, have golden dreams," _Smiling, I closed my eyes and let Sandy's dream sand do its magic.

* * *

Jack POV

I was late. OH, I was SOOOO late. Sandy's going to kill me. HELL, Astraea is going to kill me! Even though Sandy was an immortal Guardian, the mortal girl was at least a hundred times scarier. And she was mad at me for freezing her butt to that chair. Mentally writing up my will, I flew as fast as I could to Astraea's.

Tonight I had accidently fallen asleep after reading Avery a bed time story. It wasn't really my fault; the young girl had run me ragged the moment I touched down at her house. Because of the whole bodyguard thing, I couldn't see her as much, which meant when I DID, Avery made me compensate for the time I've missed; which just so happened to be a LOT of time.

The wind whipped at my clothes, but gave me an extra push towards the teen's home. I was dreading thing, oh god was I dreading this. Since becoming her bodyguard, I've made Astraea life a little… interesting. Though, in my defense, I WAS bored, and no one told me to protect her from… well me. Plus, it's been two weeks without one little incident with WHATEVER is after the girl. SHE didn't even know what was after her.

But in those two weeks, I noticed something about Astraea Mae Toz. The teenage girl wore a mask, theoretically speaking. At school, there seems to be different types of Astraea's. In one group, she's this bubbly happy-go-lucky girl, all smiley and joking; in another, she's quiet and shy, speaking only when she wants to. With Sean's, she's sarcastic and bitchy, snapping jokes left and right, eyes like molten lava. Then, when she's with Avery, she's kind and supportive, eyes soft and voice sweet. There seemed to be an infinite amount of Astraea's.

And what side did I usually get? Sarcastic and bitchy.

Sighing, the young girl's home came into view. Speeding to a stop outside her non-curtained window, which was slightly cracked open despite the cold, I slowly opened it wider. The moonlight was always brighter around her, so it was easy to see in the winter night. Slipping in and standing on the edge of the bed, I silently closed the window again.

Glancing down, I saw the sleeping form of Astraea, who hadn't even stirred. Her blonde hair had been put into a ponytail, but was now wild and free, spilling along the pillow. She hugged a pillow to her chest, face nestled into it. On her lips, a small smile stayed and the young girl looked more at peace than ever.

Stepping over the girl, careful not to jostle her too much or bump her with my staff, I stepped off the bed. A large goofy grin came to my lips. Silently, I congratulated myself on my victory, knowing that I wouldn't have to write that will. Until—

"Was wondering when you were going to show up," Turning around in horror, I noticed Astraea's eyes open, balls of molten lava studying me. I swore under my breath and waited for the chewing out to begin. It never came. "There's food downstairs if you want some. Feel free to do whatever, just don't wake me up. Night," Turning over, she cuddled back into her blankets, leaving me in a stunned state.

"Uh…what…?" I stammered, clutching my staff just in case. She was being NICE to me. At first, I thought it was a trick; she was NEVER intentionally nice to me. Astraea rose into a sitting position, hazel eyes meeting blue.

"I said 'There's food downstairs, do whatever you want, just don't wake me up." Blinking, I studied her. Astraea was wearing her signature 'home' look, a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tank top. Her blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders, bangs covering her right eye. The teens full lips were cracked, her eyes half closed sleepily. Walking over to her and bending down, I placed a pale hand on her forehead.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to swat my hand away. "You're fuckin' cold man!" Retracting my hand, I observed her closely. Astraea frowned, eyebrows coming together, nose scrunching up. "Fuck, are your parents a fucking freezer?" Shaking my head, I stood up and leaned against my staff. Astraea crossed her arms, making me chuckle at the unattractive expression that graced her face.

"You're definitely not sick," My eyes surveyed the girl, "So I have no idea why you being so nice to me. Your usually quiet unpleasant," Saying it in a joking manor, I waited for the sarcastic remark or glare as her comeback. What she gave me though surprised me. The teen's eyes flashed away guiltily, and ran her hand through her wild locks nervously. She began to chew her cracked lip, and then gazed at me through her eyelashes and bangs; hazel eyes soft liquid and not their usually molten lava. I blinked, stunned.

"Maybe I'm sick of fighting. Maybe… maybe I just want to get through this so I can go back to normal," Her voice was quiet, her accent making the words flow like silk. "It's been two weeks Jack. Can we call a truce and be friends? Hating you is taking away too much energy," Astraea watched me as I took this in. But I couldn't really concentrate because, the tough bitchy girl I knew only hours ago, seemed to have disappeared. Instead, a down to earth, sweet girl had taken her place. Her multicolored eyes didn't seem so intimidating, or scary, but inviting and warm. The usual small frown that stayed on her lips was replaced with a hopeful smile. Astraea looked... so un-Astraea like. That's when I realized, she had taken off her mask. She was letting me see what she let MiM and the other Guardians see, telling me she trusted me… even if it was just a little. It kind of warmed my heart.

Raising my staff to her in a mock threat, the young girl's eyes widened. "Who are you and what having you done with Astraea?" Said girl's eyes meet mine, the exposed glint in her eyes. When she noticed my smirk and joking tone, she laughed. Now, I might have been with the girl for a couple of weeks, but I had never heard THIS laugh. It was like chiming bells, an innocent sound that could spontaneously combust any heart. As she did this, her eyes crunched up, a smile showing bright white teeth gracing her lips. It was contagious, both of us ending up laughing.

Astraea lightly punched me in the arm in good manner, and I sat on her bed. The teen brought her legs up, head resting on her knees as her arms wrapped around them. Placing my staff on her closet door, I glanced at her, noticing that she was looking out the window at the moon. Her eyes kept that vulnerable aspect, and her lips were slightly upturned. MiM's moonlight bounced off her eyes, turning them silvery-brown.

Poking her in the arm to grab her attention, she turned her head towards mine re-resting her chin on her knees. Bringing one of my knees up, I placed my hands over it and lounged on her bed. Astraea tilted her head, amusement shining in her eyes. I smirked at her, the one that would always make Tooth and her fairies blush or swoon; or both. Astraea rolled her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. No matter how hard I tried, I could NEVER make this girl blush.

"So," She started and I looked at her from beneath my eyebrows. She paused, silvery-brown eyes meeting my blue. The teen shook her head and restarted. "So, do we have a truce, Tinkerbell?" I heaved a sigh and flopped onto my back. She suppressed a giggle with a cough, trying to keep serious.

"Are you still going to call me Tinkerbell?" I asked, watching her from the corner of my eye. Astraea's lips pouted, eyebrows coming together, head tilting. She looked kind of… cute, thinking like that. Horrified, I shook the thought. This was ASTRAEA for god's sake. She could kill a person with a GLARE if she wanted to; meaning, she was NEVER cute.

"Dude, you carry a giant wand—"Astraea stated, and I rolled my eyes, cutting her off.

"Staff." The fair-haired girl didn't even falter, and continued.

"—that makes frost, ice and snow with it. You can bring a blizzard whenever you want—and THANK YOU for those blizzards three weeks ago; I froze my ass off for your information— and you're the CREATOR of the snow day and snowball fights. You're also an immortal teen with white hair and soul-piercing crystal blue eyes," I smiled at that, but Astraea was so engrossed with her thoughts, she didn't notice it. "You can also fucking FLY, which is so shittin' cool. You can travel wherever you want, never being tied down," A light came to the girls eyes, filled with child-like excitement and making her eyes swirl like a pinwheel. Whoa. "You BRING the season of winter, and the fun for the kids. So yes, I will continue to call you Tinkerbell, because you ARE Tinkerbell." Astraea concluded, nodding her head, approving at her answer. My smirked widened into a smile.

"Soul-piercing?" Astraea blinked, her lips going into a small O of confusion. "You said "soul-piercing crystal blue eyes." And the most amazing thing happened. Astraea Mae Toz BLUSHED, a blush caused by something I said. Inwardly, I congratulated myself; the teen was always so cool and collected, seeing her BLUSH was a win in my book.

"D-Did I?" A STUTTER! Astraea stuttered, good god I wish I had a camera. This was priceless. Absolutely priceless! Laughing, I sat up and ruffled her hair. The girl frowned, trying to fix the already curly mess, though the blush stayed on her cheeks.

"Yup," I replied, popping the p. Astraea's blush spread to her neck and ears, making me high-five myself mentally. Poking her nose, Astraea swatting me off, I glanced at the clock reading it to be after one in the morning. Grabbing my staff and placing it on my shoulder, I glanced back at her with a smile. "It's getting late, get to bed Blondie," Blondie rolled her eyes, but took my advice and crawled back in.

"I'm going to say it one last time Tinkerbell 'Very fucking original'," I smiled at her and once she was settled in, leaned down to her ear. Her hair smelt like roses and cherries, a weird combination, but it worked for her.

"'Night Astraea," The girl tensed and I laughed, kissing her cheek quickly. The girl gave me a glare, sighed, and rolled over so her back was facing me. But before she did, I noticed the renewed blush upon her cheeks. THREE TIMES! Oh, this was going to become a new game for me.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, voice muffled from the pillow she was hugging. "Night Tinkerbell, you make any noise, I'll still shove that stick up your ass." And with that, I left her room, smiling at her last comment.

* * *

Astraea POV

After the door closed from Jack leaving, I flopped onto my back. My heart was pounding, my cheeks flaming pink. This... This hadn't happened EVER; never fucking ever. The place where he kissed my cheek tingled and I groaned. What in the fuck?

Glancing outside, I let MiM's moonlight wrap around me. The thought that he was there for me warmed my heart, and the weird confusing feeling subsided. Sighing in relief, my gaze swung to the picture Avery and Jack drew. Even though Jack was an ass-hat and I would LOVE to burn it, Avery had made it for me too. I couldn't just… well BURN it. So I kept it on my wall as a reminder of Avery. NOT JACK.

Tomorrow—well I guess TODAY— was Saturday, but I had the week off because of the snow. We had 'unexpectedly' gotten five more inches. Meaning, I had nothing to do on a Saturday, which SUCKED. Considering not getting up at all, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake me.

Downstairs, I heard the refrigerator door open and the TV click on. A laugh floated towards my room, just like it did weeks ago, before this whole situation, and I felt safer than I had in weeks. Smiling to myself at how sappy that sounded, I drifted off towards dreamland, thinking of the Guardians, MiM and how my life couldn't get more complicated.

* * *

**AND, Chapter 7. I'm so sorry this took so long, but with the holidays and everything, its hard to get away to write**  
**Now, I warn you all early, that I may not be able to write for a bit because of family coming down to visit, BUT I WILL TRY. Truly I will. **  
**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate every one. If you notice any mistakes/feed back, please let me know, I'd love to hear it!**  
**Happy Holiday's! **  
**~SimilarAddictions~  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS **


	9. Bonding Time: Astraea Style

Jack POV

The sun streamed into the room, covered by a thick layer of grey clouds. Outside, a steady stream of snow fell and I smiled to myself. I loved winter. At how the snow made the world glow a beautiful, pure white; and how the moon and sun bounced off of it, creating something otherworldly. How the kids go outside to play outside for hours, than coming in for hot chocolate and cookies. It was the best time of the year.

For years, I watched them play, never being able to touch or talk to them. When Jamie, my first believer, finally saw me, I can't even describe the feeling I felt. My heart instantly warmed to the small boy, and I made sure to check up on him from time to time, but with Avery and Astraea, I hadn't seen him in a while.

Hoping to see him and Sophie in December, I heard a crash and a loud groan come from upstairs. A door opened, feet stomping until another door closed, and a crash. Astraea was awake.

"FUCKING HELL! NOT AGAIN!" Astraea yelped, and, moments later, another crash rang through the small townhouse. "OUCH! My fucking FOOT!" Laughing, I rose from the couch and walked towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

"Hey there Astraea, need any help?" I called up to her, and the sound of the door opening rang down to my ears.

"Fuck off Jack Frost!" Astraea shouted to me, the door slamming shut. Chuckling, I walked back towards the couch, grabbing the cup of cold hot chocolate and guided it to my lips, smiling still.

On the TV, a cartoon about a dog and a human going on adventures in a magical land played. While I watched the show, I heard Astraea opening and closing doors, still swearing like a madman. She really was NOT a morning person.

Fifteen minutes later, as I laughed at the show, footsteps were heard from the staircase. Glancing over, I saw Astraea emerge, fully clothed for the day. The young teen wore her hair in a braid, but let a few blond curls frame her face. She wore a pair of black legging and a long sleeved button up shirt, with a red, black and beige plaid pattern. On her head she wore a black barrette like hat that favoured the left side more than the right. She wore mascara, her long lashes even longer causing her eyes to be the most prominent feature about her. It was open a few buttons, revealing a black tank top. The only colour on her face was a natural toned down red on her cheeks, and her lips were shiny and one shade darker of her normal lip colour. Around her neck, I saw the silver chain of her MiM necklace, though the locket was hidden under her shirt. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going somewhere?" The girl didn't even acknowledge me, but turned towards the kitchen, grumbling to herself. Following her, I watched as the teenager refilled the electric kettle than turned it on. Her eyes were drooping, her lips in a permanent frown. I leaned against the door frame, smirking at the sleepy girl. Astraea's movements were automatic, grabbing a large mug with a snowman on it and filling it with instant coffee.

"Not a morning person?" I asked her, and Astraea spun her hazel eyes on me, glaring at me weakly. My smirk widened.

The kettle made a beeping sound, informing the user that it was done. Turning her glare away from me, Astraea filled the mug with steaming water and stirred the coffee. Even from here, I could smell the chocolate, caramel and coffee concoction that wafted from the cup.

"I thought I told you to fuck off Tinkerbell." The young girl blew on her coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. She took a hesitant sip eyes widening, then instantly removed it from her lips and placed it on the counter. "FUCK. I BURNT MY FUCKING TONGUE!"

As she waved her hands around her mouth, I walked towards her, laughing. The girl gave me a look, but continued to nurse her burning mouth. Astraea's eyes were watering, making her blink rapidly.

Gesturing towards her cup, I sent a blast of cold air, cooling it down by a couple of degrees. "You know, I AM a winter spirit, I could have cooled it down for you." Astraea gave me a scowl, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me AFTER I burnt my fucking tongue," Shrugging; I placed my staff between us, and then leaned in towards the girl, my weight against the large stick. We were inches apart, and she visibly shivered from the cold that radiated off my body. Astraea's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she kept her composer and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I could cool down your mouth as well, if you want me too," I said with a smirk, eyes glittering mischievously. My voice was low, barely above a whisper. Astraea gave me an incredulous look, and I waited for the blush. This had become my new game, since it only happened when she was really, REALLY embarrassed. Instead, she snorted, her warm breath hitting my face. Her eye's changed colour into brownish-gold, and she swatted me away.

"I'd rather drink lava." Astraea stated as I straightened up. "Hell, I'd rather eat a freaking WHALE," She raised her coffee to her lips and I smiled mischievously; sending a blast of ice towards the cup. Astraea took a sip—or tried too—but to only find her drink frozen solid. Her eyes widened, and she looked at her now frozen beverage.

"You FROZE my drink, YOU BASTARD!" Smiling, I slipped from the kitchen while Astraea began calling me more colourful names. Laughing, I sat on the couch, hearing Astraea begin to make another cup of coffee, grumbling.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Astraea POV

Today was not going to be a good day.

And WHY you ask? Oh, because when I woke up, I stubbed my toe in the bathroom, AGAIN; kicked the damn thing, only to re-hurt my beautiful little toe, and have my coffee frozen by Jack Frost. I CANNOT function without my coffee or at least eight hours of sleep. Did I get any of those? NOPE. Not one little bit.

Also, remember those stupid confusing weird feelings? Yeah, I had some of those again this morning, making me CARE what I looked like, even if I was at home. In the bathroom, I had been extra careful with my makeup, and what I would wear. God, I wished I had someone, other than immortals who lived far away, to talk too. My sister would have been nice, but of course THAT would never happen. So, it seemed I would have to figure out these… FEELINGS on my own. I inwardly sighed. Today wasn't my day.

Jack lounged on the love seat watching _Adventure Time,_ smiling at the antics of Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. I rolled my eyes, and made my way towards the matching chair beside him with a new cup of coffee gripped in my hands. Sitting on the chair, legs curling until they were crossed, I watched the show.

The Ice King had stolen Princess Bubblegum, again, which made the two heroes' go to the castle to rescue her. Finn, who was madly in love with the princess, was protecting her while the Ice King sent ice at them. Jake was helping, making random comments here and there.

"You know," I said, glancing at Jack and analyzing him, head cocking to the side, "you kind of remind me of the Ice King." Jack scoffed, looking at me in horror. I felt myself smile slightly, thinking of our talk last night, our truce. It didn't mean I wasn't going to tease the poor winter spirit. Oh no, after what he pulled in the kitchen, it was only going to get worse.

"I-I-I DO NOT!" He stuttered, blue eyes gleaming in dismay. Chuckling, I sipped my warm drink, loving the bittersweet taste that overcome my mouth. I turned back to the show, watching as Jake hit the Ice King.

"Ah, but you do." Sipping my drink again, I saw Jack glare at me from the corner of my eye. A sense of victory came over me. Take that you little twat. "He has ice magic, has snow white hair, and is immortal. Plus, he's a nuisance. Now, who does that sound like?"

"Yeah, yeah." The Winter Spirit started, voice annoyed. "What are we doing today?" I shrugged, looking at the T.V. Like many socially awkward teens my age, I didn't go out much. That didn't mean I don't GO OUT; I just don't do it often. Mum was usually away, as well as Hazel, so I house sat a lot. Going out wasn't much of a priority.

"Seriously? Don't people your age go out partying on the weekends or stuff like that?" Again, I shrugged, bringing my hot drink to my lips, blowing on it gently.

"Yes, some do. But, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a NORMAL teenager." Jack nodded, agreeing with my reply.

"True." I gave him a glare, but lost it quickly and sighed. Jack looked at me curiously, his blue eyes capturing my hazel ones. They were like perfect orbs of blue, as blue as a sunny day in winter. His hair covered them somewhat, though it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. My heart began to beat a little faster and those weird feelings resurfaced. Shoving them down, I turned back to the T.V.

"Whatever. Being not normal is MUCH more fun than normal. Normal people SUCK." Jack laughed, deep and bell-like, making my pulse speed up again. WHAT THE FUCK? Stop doing that, you stupid ass heart, or I'll hold my breath until you stop. Threatening myself, that's not crazy at all, NOT AT ALL. But, HEY, I'm being guarded by a hot immortal teen because of my best friend the Moon. This was right up my alley.

Leaning against the back of the chair, I felt a migraine coming on. Thinking about these things always made me get one. My rational mind told me I'd gone crazy, but it also told me that this was the coolest motherfucking thing that will EVER happen to me.

Feeling as if I was being ripped in two, I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on my mug. Don't think about it, that was the only answer; and because I DIDN'T want to think about it, it made me WANT to think about it.

Human nature is absolute fuckin' shit.

"You alright?" Jack asked concern evident in his voice. Frowning, I opened my eyes, seeing him leaning over the arm of the loveseat to get a better look at me. The same emotion clouded his blue eyes, making my frown deepen.

"Fine, just a tiny bit tired. No need to worry about me, I'm indestructible." I waved off the worried immortal, giving him a smile to, hopefully, reassure him. Jack backed off, but he didn't seem happy about it; the boy kept giving me weird looks. Ignoring him, and the migraine, I took the controller from him.

"HEY!" Jack protested, making a move to retrieve it. Holding it out so he couldn't take it, the immortal teen huffed and settled back onto the love seat, a sense of pride welling in my chest. He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Stop being a baby Tinkerbell," He stuck his tongue out at me now, shaking his head, but cracked and laughed. Flipping through the channels, my eyes landed on a movie that was half over. "DAMNIT, I adore that movie. Fuck." Jack looked at the title and frowned.

"_Mean Girls_? What's it about?" My eyes widened and I gazed at him in horror. Jack frowned, his eyebrows squinting together. "What?"

"You've NEVER seen _Mean Girls_?" I was shocked. The boy had missed OUT! It was one of the best movies of my generation, for god's sake! His frown deepened as he studied me.

"No…" He said hesitantly, and then shrugged. "I don't watch a lot of movies; I'm usually doing my job. You know, making fun for kids; that sort of stuff." Shaking my head, I looked at him in disbelief. How COULD HE NOT HAVE SEEN IT?

"You MUST have seen the _Lion King_," Jack shook his head, pursing his full lips. "_Shrek_? _Lilo and Stitch_? _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_? _Tangled? Forest Gump_?!"

"No, no, no, no and— is that about a forest?" Jack replied, swinging his stick in lazy circles. I was beyond amazement. How in the HELL did he not know any of these movies? They were CLASSSICS! Some of my favourites! He's been alive for 300 years! He was alive when some of the best movies were made!

Getting up from the couch, I placed my mug on the kitchen table and walked to the closet. Pulling out my shoes and winter jacket, I began putting them on. Jack gave me a confused expression, climbing off the love seat.

"What ARE you doing?" Turning to my little over the shoulder bag, I glanced over my shoulder and took out my keys.

"If you're going to be my friend, you're going to need to quote my favourite movies. Now come on, we're going to need essentials." Waving Jack out the door, we left my empty little townhouse.

* * *

Jack POV

"Oh, we're going to need this one… and this one… and we MUST watch that one! It's an absolute CLASSIC!" Astraea exclaimed, adding several more movies to her basket that was, already, overflowing. Her hazel eyes were filled with excitement as she added another movie to the basket, calling it a "must see!" Smiling despite how uncomfortable I felt, I leaned against a shelf, watching her flutter through the aisles adding more and more movies to the pile.

Since we had left the house, we walked—well SHE walked, I floated—down the street to a little market place only fifteen minutes away, Astraea smiling the whole way. The blonde's smile only got wider when we arrived at the old movie rental store and the cashier, a middle aged woman with greying black hair and bright green eyes, welcomed her in by name. It seemed the young teen spent a lot of time here. So much time, in fact, that she had no limit on how many movies she was allowed to take out.

"Jack?" Astraea said, waving her hand in front of my face, making me snap back to reality. I blinked and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you like scary movies? Because this one—" She showed me a black and white movie with the words _Psycho _written on the front, "—is a bit scary, but not much. It's really old, made my Albert Hitchcock; he was the king of scary movies in his day..." Astraea continued like that, and I just nodded, unable to tell her that I had NO idea what she was talking about. Eventually she got what she wanted, and continued down the aisles, muttering to herself in excitement.

After another thirty minutes in the store, the teen approached the counter with more than twenty movies in her basket. Astraea seemed to have a jump in her step as she smiled sweetly at the cashier.

"Hello Maria, how are you today?" The cashier, Maria, smiled sweetly at the girl, her eyes crinkling up as she did so. Maria began to help her unload the movies, scanning them through. The lady would have been beautiful in her younger age, with the dark locks, green eyes and flawless tanned skin.

"Hello Raea, only a half load today?" My eye's widened. HALF LOAD? There was more than twenty movies here, how in the hell was that a half ANYTHING? Astraea laughed that laugh from last night, pure and innocent. It echoed in the room, and it seemed Maria's smile brightened at the sound.

"Yeah, I'm teaching someone about the glory of movies. I didn't want to scare the poor boy," I snorted. Scare me? I could take anything. Astraea ignored my snort, focusing on the replying Maria.

"Ooh, got a hot date? I'm surprised someone so pretty like you is single Raea. A beautiful young lady with a personality is hard to find these days! You must have boys at your feet!" Astraea smiled shyly at the compliment and fiddled with the end of her braid, blushing softly. I made a mental note, remembering my new game.

"No, not a date, it's more for educational purposes really." Maria gazed at the short girl, scanning a couple of more movies. She had a knowing look on her face, as if she could see the future. The woman hummed, and continued to scan the last couple of movies.

"How much?" Astraea asked, hand moving to her purse, but Maria stopped her.

"No charge!" Astraea began to protest, however she cut her off before she could continue. "Like you said, it's for educational purposes." Astraea frowned. "I insist. Now get out of here so you can get ready for your date!" Astraea sighed, exasperated, but walked towards the exit, opening it up so I could slip out first.

"It's not a date!" She called back, shaking her head. "Say hello the little Jeremy for me!" Maria laughed and shooed her out the door.

"Of course! Now get out of here!" Astraea closed the door to the shop and chuckled. On her lips, a small smile stayed and she began strolling towards a market place advertising fresh fruit and affordable prices.

"Half-load?" I asked her, placing my staff on my shoulder. She looked up at me and shrugged, continuing to stride towards the market, the movie bag swinging slightly.

Once in the market place, Astraea grabbed a basket and began to glide through the aisles again, picking up random food items and placing them inside. I walked about the store lazily, following the excited teen. She could beat Tooth in a race with how fast she was going. I chuckled, getting out of the way of some customers. The smallest child, maybe four, with shirt brown hair waved at me and I waved back, feeling happy that someone other than Astraea could see me.

After another thirty minutes, we were in line to buy the basket full of junk food. It had everything, from chocolate pretzels to Swedish berries. Chips rested on top, and what looked like cookie dough, stuck out from the side. What she wanted to do with all of it was beyond me. Astraea placed the items on the conveyor belt, a small smile still gracing her lips.

When we got to the cashier, a teenaged boy with short frizzy red hair and dark blue eyes greeted the girl with barely a glance. He was tall, about my height, and unnaturally muscular, his uniform stretched over his bulging arms. The boy resembled a rat on steroids, with his long nose and small beady eyes. The moment he recognized Astraea, his eyes lit up, deep blue eyes taking in her small form with a predatory look. I frowned.

Astraea glanced up from placing her items on the belt and paled. She noticeably swallowed and muttered something under breath. Her face went into a blank expression as she placed the last few items onto the belt. My frown deepened, noticing the way her shoulders had gone rigid, the bounce in her step extinguished.

"Astraea! Here to see me?" The cashier asked, a wolfish grin coming to his face as he began to slowly scan her items. Astraea rolled her eyes.

"Like THAT would ever happen, William," William's smile didn't even falter, and he continued to scan the items as slowly as he could. Beside me, Astraea groaned in frustration. She didn't seem to like Mr. Wolfington over here.

"What's with this guy?" I asked Astraea, finger pointing to the cashier. Astraea opened her mouth to answer, and then shut it, remembering that no one else could see me. Taking out her phone, she typed something, and I looked over her shoulder.

"_He's been trying to date me for years, thinks he's hot shit, and wants to 'claim the claimable'. I've turned him down multiple times, but he hasn't seemed to get the message. He's gone out with almost every friend I've had since the eighth grade, and that's a small number because of him, breaks their hearts and comes crawling back to me, making them hate me. Think while they were with him, I was fucking him behind their backs. Completely untrue, but I hate the douche cause of it." _Nodding, I looked over at the cashier.

"So Astraea, sick of playing hard to get?" He questioned, scanning another item at an astoundingly slow pace. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Astraea followed suit, rolling her eyes and rubbing her head as if it pained her.

"Never going to happen; never, ever, ever. I've told you, HOW many times? Leave me alone," Astraea growled, and gave him a death glare. He just laughed and leaned in towards her, lips inches from hers. Anger started to well up inside me.

"Awe babe, don't be like that! You KNOW you like me…" His voice was husky, eyes watching her lips and he leaned in closer, trying to steal a kiss. Astraea frowned and took a step back. My anger spiked. Who did this guy think he is? Getting in close like that to a girl who told him to go away?

Lifting my staff and heading behind the boy, I shot an ice spike at him, hitting him in the butt. The red haired boy jumped, yelping as the ice covered his ass. He looked down, seeing the ice spread a bit. Astraea stifled a laughed, and locked her gaze with mine, smiling.

"W-W-What?!" William exclaimed, trying to access the damage. "How did THIS happen?!" Astraea only smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure William," She started, voice innocent as she batted her eyelashes at him. "But I'd get that checked out. You could get frostbite," She was mocking him, and I began to laugh. William nodded, called for a replacement cashier and left to the back of the store.

Astraea paid, grabbed her bags and headed out of the store, leaving with a polite wave to the replacement cashier. The moment we were away from prying eyes, she turned on me with a smile so child-like and pure, I almost fell over.

"You sir, ARE AWESOME! That was hilarious! Did you SEE his face? Ice spontaneously forming on his ass! PRICELESS!" Astraea praised, dropping her bags to give me a high five. A little stunned, I returned it and smiled with her.

"He deserved it! That guy was a complete ass; I can't believe you didn't punch him!" Astraea laughed, hand going to her chest as she did in an old fashioned gesture. From anyone else, it would have looked stupid, but with Astraea, it only made me smile.

"Oh, I HAVE! He just keeps coming back, no matter WHAT I do! But this might get him to listen! Thank you!" Astraea did something that surprised the both of us. She hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, squeezing me tightly, head coming to my shoulder. She was warm—beyond warm, she radiated heat. After being stunned for a moment; I hugged her back, arms going around her waist, head in her hair. The teen smelled like cherries and roses still, and I noticed how much I liked the smell. I shook myself. Astraea was still laughing, her laughter shaking both of us. It was contagious, and I ended up laughing as well.

Too soon, Astraea untangled herself, not even embarrassed from her sudden outburst, too overjoyed with what had happened. She clapped her hand, eyes changing colours at a rapid pace.

"Come on! We still got a good ways to go before we get back home!" Astraea picked up the bags and turned on her heel, the bounce in her step back. Smiling, I followed her, her scent lingering in the air around me.

Astraea POV

So, I was wrong. I'll admit it; I was completely and totally wrong. Today was a good day. Well, it was turning out to be a good day. Astraea Mae Toz was overjoyed at today's development! I was off the moon—or whatever that expression was! Who gave a shit? Certainly not I!

After arriving home from our little adventure, I immediately placed the food into the kitchen. Handing Jack the movies, I instructed him to go pick what order he wanted to watch them in. He nodded, not even trying to argue with me and went to lounge on the couch once again.

Pulling everything out of the bags, I put everything in its right place, softly humming to myself. Though I still had a lingering headache, I was determined to ignore it.

"Hey," Jack called out, and I peeked through the little window that looked out into the living room, eyebrow raised. Holding up _Tangled_, an instant Disney classic, be continued. "Is this a good one? I can't decide if it should go fifth or sixth." Nodding, I began to place something into the cupboards above me.

"Yup! It's a spin off from Rapunzel, new but still a classic," The immortal nodded, and went back to the set list, eyebrows coming together in concentration. I smiled to myself, finishing up in the kitchen, and then making my way to a very confused Jack.

Sitting beside him, I looked at what he had so far. He seemed to have a pretty good set list, and I glanced at the immortal. He didn't even look up, eyes glued between _Shrek_ and _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, for eighth place. Groaning, Jack collapsed onto the couch, seeming to be exhausted.

"I can't do this!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. Jack glanced at me, eyes pleading, and I laughed. "Can you help me?" His voice was so small and lost, blue eyes begging for my expertise. He looked like a little kid. It was pretty cute…Smiling, I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly and he sighed in relief.

"Of course, now instead of doing it by what looks good," I gave Jack a pointed look and he smiled sheepishly. "Do it so that it incorporates new and old. See here, we'll start off with _Mean Girls_, then do something more recent, like _Tangled_, or_ Inception_… Okay?" He nodded, understanding what I was saying, and then got right back to it, eyes determined. Finally, Jack finished and I glanced at his picks, smiling. Said boy fist pumped the air in triumph, making us both laugh.

"Awesome, now that we have that done, on to step three." I stated and stood up, Jack following my lead with a questioning gaze.

"Step three?" He asked, head tilting to the side. Those damn ass weird feelings fluttered in my stomach and I mentally grimaced. They were getting REALLY annoying now. Jack waited patiently, and I shook myself. Bad Astraea. BAD.

Walking towards upstairs, I called behind to him. "Mhm, we can't have a marathon without a pillow fort. So come on, help me get all the blanket and pillows from upstairs!" Jack whooped, and followed me up, blue eyes shining.

After what seemed like FOREVER, we managed to get every pillow and blanket in the house down to the living room. Smiling at each other in success and turning towards the pile, we stared at it, not knowing where to begin. See, I'm the fort building master. I can make anything into a cool ass fort, and I am proud of this particular skill. Who wouldn't be? It's a transferable skill to everything, from pillow forts to waffle houses to snow forts.

"So…" Jack started, trailing off at the end and glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Where do we begin?" Grabbing a blanket to my right, I threw him one end.

"Let's attach this to the wall, and then we'll build down." Jack nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling again, and we got to work, smiling and laughing the whole time. Turns out, we make a pretty good team. Who knew?

In no time, Jack and I had constructed a fort masterpiece. For the base of the fort we used the leather loveseat. On both ends, pillows were piled to keep up the blanket roof, which towered over us and continued on until the adjacent wall surrounding the T.V. Enclosing the side of the large flannel blanket roof, hundreds of different coloured pillows and blankets lined them, creating a pillow-blanket rainbow. The door, a large opening with a small baby blanket, was created by the chair, high enough for Jack and I to walk through, but low enough that it didn't stand out. It was BEAUTFUL!

"I must say… This is the best fort EVER!" I fisted pumped the air, flopping onto the loveseat, crushing my favourite pillow to my chest. Jack laughed, leaning his staff on one of the pillow-columns and sat beside me. He intertwined his fingers and placed them behind his hands, lounge-floating.

"We did a pretty good job," Jack praised, grazing his hands on the flannel roof. I nodded enthusiastically; bring my legs into a crossed position. "Just one thing…" I gazed up at his curiously, my hair falling into my face, the braid long gone by now. "How do you have all these pillows?" Shrugging, I continued to hug the pillow, burying my face into it. It smelled like home, roses and cherries mixing together to make the weirdest smell EVER. But it was my favourite, reminding me of nights with MiM.

"I like pillows." Jack raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes at my answer. His blue eyes twinkled as he lowered onto the loveseat and poked my nose, making me scrunch it. The immortal teen laughed at my expression, answering after he had stopped.

"No, really? You've got to have more than, what, sixty?" I snorted. Sixty? That was an over exaggeration.

"I've got Forty-four actually," He stared at me, shaking his head as he chuckled. Crossing my arms, I glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with having forty-four pillows. Hazel and Mum use them too, not just me." He just continued shaking his head, looking at me with those piercing blue eyes with amusement. Almost instantly those motherfucking feelings came back, causing my stomach to have its own silent rave. Fucking HELL.

Grimacing, I stood from the couch and made my way to the kitchen, aggressively hitting the blanket as I passed. Jack followed me, floating off the ground slightly. Grabbing my supplies, I shoved some chips and other assorted candies into his arms. He raised an eyebrow as I scooped up the other half.

"You can't expect us to eat ALL of this." Jack watched the food warily, as if it would come out and attack him. Shaking the feelings I felt only minutes ago, I smiled my best smile at him, causing him to pause behind me. Turning to face him, I winked as I walked backwards.

"Don't know about you, but I'm eating North's body weight in chocolate. Now come on! _Mean Girls_ is waiting!"

* * *

Jack POV

If you told me Astraea could eat North's body weight in junk food, I would think you'd be exaggerating. Turns out, the girl CAN eat North's body weight in junk food. Which left we wondering, HOW IN THE HELL IS SHE THAT SKINNY? Sure, she's not the skinniest stick, but she has the perfect bodyweight for her body type.

The girl was a machine, shoving chip after cookie after candy until you're wondering where she puts it all. And while she did this, she watched the movie, stopping eating only to quote her favourite lines. Being immortal, we didn't have to eat, but Astraea made me try at least a couple of things, even if it was just a bite.

It was around seven o'clock now, having watched four movies so far. Astraea informed me that we wouldn't make it through all of them today, and would have to continue on another weekend, but I didn't mind. Surprisingly, the teen girl was fun to be around… if you got past the sarcastic remarks and interesting eating habits.

Seriously, WHERE DOES IT ALL GO?

After watching the fourth movie, I noticed the time. Usually by now, I would be off to see Avery to tuck her into bed. Astraea, who sat next to me on the loveseat choking that poor pillow, was putting the next movie into the DVD player.

"You'll love this one! It's really old, but I watched all the time when I was growing up." Astraea smiled at me; her eyes still holding that excitement, making her look younger than her sixteen years. Settling back into the spot beside me again, she pressed the play button, waiting for the opening credits to begin, when a small tapping noise came from the window beside me.

Frowning, I listened again, and sure enough the tapping sound continued. Reaching for my staff, I placed my hand on hers. She glanced up, eyebrow raised in confusion. Putting my finger to my lip, I moved to push back the blanket wall, raising my staff to attack anything that would be there— to only see and impatient Sandy standing outside with his arms crossed, foot tapping the air and a fluttering Baby Tooth with a letter clutched in her hands.

Astraea peeked over my shoulder and smiled at the two, waving. Sandy instantly softened and waved back, an image going to his head of someone opening a door. The girl nodded and gestured towards the other side of the house, since the back door was blocked by pillows. Both the immortal and fairy nodded, disappearing from sight. Astraea chuckled.

"I can't believe you thought Sandy and Sweet Pea were bad guys," She exclaimed, making her way to the front door, and the awaiting immortals. I shrugged, but gave her a questioning gaze. Sweet Pea?

Unlocking the door, she let in her guests. Baby Tooth went straight to her cheek, hugging her fiercely despite the letter clutched in her hands. Astraea laughed her pure laugh, took the letter, and let the small fairy hug her face.

"Yes, yes, I've missed you too Sweet Pea!" The little fairy squeaked, answering to the nickname Astraea had given her. When she was finished hugging the life out of Astraea's cheek, she came to mine, shivering from the coldness of my skin. Sandy stood there, his expression amused and soft, not expecting when Astraea pounced on him, crushing him to her chest like that pillow.

"I missed you too Sandy!" She said, head nuzzling the sandman's hair. Sandy, obviously used to this, rubbed her hand with his and shook with silent laughter. I raised an eyebrow at the golden immortal, but he just shrugged, obviously enjoying the contact. "You're like a golden teddy bear Sandy…" Astraea mumbled, unwillingly letting him go. Sandy laughed, turning to me.

The immortal flashed a picture of a bed, a little girl, a moon, and a question mark. I blinked at him, but Astraea seemed to understand and put her hand on her mouth, horrified.

"Oh my! It's seven already? FUCK!" Astraea ran to the kitchen window and gazed into the sky. "Sorry MiM! I was teaching Jack about movies, and I must of lost track of time! You should have said something, you damn idiot." The moonlight hit her, causing her blonde hair to turn silver, and the air around her to ripple. She rolled her eyes at him, telling him she would be right back and turning towards me. "Sorry about that, I know you have something to do around this time; so how about in an hour we start again…Alright?" She said hopefully, eyes meeting mine as she cocked her head to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, cool. Sounds good," Astraea's grin widened, giving me a quick hug before opening the door. I smiled at her, ruffling her hair as she swatted me off with a huff. Sandy waved his goodbye and Baby Tooth—er, Sweet Pea— gave my cheek one last squeeze.

Saluting the bunch with my staff, I asked Wind to take me to Avery's. It quickly obeyed, taking me up into the night sky. Astraea stepped outside, calling one last goodbye—and one last warning.

"If you're late," She informed, the cold wind ruffling her hair, cheeks turning a rosy red from the cold, "I'll skin you alive, and shove that wand of yours where the sun doesn't shine!" I laughed, giving her one last smile before disappearing into the night towards an awaiting little girl.

* * *

Astraea POV

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed and glanced up at MiM. Sandy, the little angel he was, was creating dreams for those around us. His gold sand mixed with the night, making it even more magical. A stream flowed towards me, and I run my hand through it, the grains of sand playing around my fingers. I let out a small content sigh.

"_You seem very happy today young one,"_ MiM observed, his moonlight hitting my face and I smiled at him.

"MiM… today was a good day, a REALLY good day. I can't remember when I relaxed, even if it's just a little." MiM grew brighter, and I felt a moonlight caress, as if his hand was upon my cheek. But it wasn't. He was there, and I was here.

"_I am glad young one. You worry me sometimes… you seem, distant lately_." My smile faded for a moment, but I picked it up pretty quick.

"Have I? Well fuck, I'm sorry MiM. School's been a bitch, and dealing with Jack hasn't been an easy job. Plus, my world was sent into chaos, as I've mentioned before, by big bad guys. I'm just stressed is all! Really, don't worry about me. I'm indestructible!" Forcing a laugh out, I watched as MiM's moonlight flickered. For those who didn't know that MiM existed they believed their eyes were playing tricks on them, but they weren't. The moon's face is that, a face. With every emotion, it would flicker different shades of silver, and through the years, I've learned how to read them. Right now, he doubted my answer and wanted to press it some more, but I quickly cut him off.

"MiM, really, I'm okay, hell I'm ALWAYS okay. Nothing can touch this!" Smiling a small pleading smile, I gazed into his face. "I'm indestructible…remember?" My voice had gone soft, and MiM paused, watching me with weary 'eyes'. Finally, my immortal friend sighed. I let out the breath I seemed to be holding.

"_Yes, I remember young one. You are correct, as always,"_ I smiled a mischievous smile, wiggling my eyebrows at him, earning a low chuckle.

"And they say YOUR all-knowing," MiM let out a laugh, and I joined him until tears welled up. Clutching my stomach, I dramatically wiped the tears from my eyes. MiM sighed again, the air around me swirling and constricting, almost as if he was giving me a hug.

"_You are in a good mood young one. I have missed this,"_ I nodded, tilting my head to the side, letting myself relax into his 'hug'. It was rare when he gave me these, so when he did, I savored the moment.

"Me too MiMzy, me too." The immortal let out an exasperated groan, causing me to chuckle. He really hated when I called him that. We stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, and I felt my eyes close to relax just a little more.

"_Young one, it is almost that time…"_ Immediately, my body stiffened and I looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Sure enough, only half of MiM remained in the night sky. I frowned, my relaxed state flying out the window.

"How long?" I asked, clutching my necklace just for the comfort, and my friend sighed, knowing my nerves posture.

"_In a week young one, so we must make precautions for this upcoming new moon,"_ I nodded, eyes becoming downcast. This was my least favourite time of the month, when MiM and I could not speak at night. Though it was only for one day, the day it landed on could not have been worse. Not that MiM knew that, and I wanted it that way, seeing no need to worry the poor immortal even more. _"I will speak with North, and prepare for that day." _I forced out a smile, shaking my head in protest.

"You don't have to do that, I'll just inform Jack and we'll work it out. No biggy MiMzy. If it would make you feel better, go ahead. I just don't want to bother North with Christmas coming up and all…" MiM sighed, knowing I was right. Poor guy, it must be killing him to know that HE was the wise kick ass entity, and I, a simple mortal, could outsmart him in a flash.

"_Young one, when did you get so smart?" _ Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at my alarm clock. Jack would be back any minute now, and though we had become friends, I didn't want him seeing how sappy I was with MiM. The boy would never let me live it down, and I barely got along with him NOW. With this knowledge, he could blackmail me FOREVER. Well, my forever that is. Not his forever, since his forever was well, FOREVER.

"Because, dear sir, I have a great best friend who sees all and knows all." MiM chuckled, and I felt his 'hand' go to my cheek. God I wished he was here so I could actually hug him. Even if it was just for one hour, or thirty minutes, for I hadn't actually SEEN him since the first day we met, ten years ago. Which reminded me and I smiled at MiM, a full blown hundred watt smile.

"Guess what's in almost a month MiM?" The entity didn't say anything, thinking. "Come on now, guess!" I leaned out the window a bit, and waited for his answer.

"_I do not know young one…" _I frowned, knowing the teasing tone in his voice, but I let it go with my excitement. _"What is it?" _

"It's almost our ten year friend-iversary!" MiM laughed lightly, still playing the dumb card.

"_Is it? I must have forgotten—I am joking young one! Of course I remember." _The glare I gave MiM made him backtrack on what he was saying, chuckling as he did so. Huffing, I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, turning his chuckle into laughter.

"Well good! Now—"I was cut off by a snowball hit my right in the face. Blinking in surprise, I looked around to see a laughing Jack. The immortal teen was on his knees, hugging his stomach, tears threatening to fall down his face. I frowned, whipping off the wet snow. Sandy waved at the laughing Winter Spirit, who was too preoccupied with howling like a hyena to wave back. "The fuck Tinkerbell?! I was having a conversation, you rat bastard!"

"Y-Your face! PRICELESS!" He cried gasping for air on the snow covered ground. Glaring at him, I turned to MiM, still annoyed.

"Sorry about that MiM, one of your fairies threw a snowball at me." MiM chuckled, while Jack protested about being called a fairy. Ignoring the bastard, my attention stayed on MiM. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright? And you'll make sure nothing gets me when I'm asleep right?" Though I knew I probably looked like a begging child, I couldn't help but add the last part. It made me feel better when he would say yes.

"_Of course young one, I will always be here. Enjoy your movies; I am here if you need me. Goodnight, have sweet dreams." _Nodding, I fingered my necklace.

"Night MiM, see you tomorrow." My face turned hard and I swung my gaze towards Jack. To only find an empty space. "What in the hell?! Where the fuck did he—"

"BOO!" Jack yelled, popping up from above me, scaring the fuck out of me. Screaming, I punched him in the nose, an automatic reflex. Jack yelped at the impact, hands instantly going to his nose. Righting himself, he floated outside my window.

"What was THAT for?!" Jack shouted at me, making me angry. Fucking hell! HE WAS THE ONE TO SCARE ME FOR GODS SAKE!

"You scared me!"

"So you punched me in the nose?!"

"It was a reflex!" We glared at each other for a while, Jack still cradling his bruised nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sandy silently chuckle, his dream sand swirling around his head. Finally, I sighed, deflating. "Alright, I'm sorry. Let me take a look," Jack jerked away at my incoming hands, taking one of his own to swat them away.

"No way! You're the one who punched me!"

"I apologized! So stop being a baby and let me look at it!" Struggling with Jack in midair was an experience. Half-leaning out a window on the second floor was… well let's just say I hope to never do it again. Eventually I was able to pry Jack's hands away from his face, though he still protested.

Examining the area I had hit, and it was a good hit, I gently touched where it looked swollen. The immortal teen winced, but didn't back away, since, if he did, I was going to have a very short trip to my death. Frowning, I continued to inspect the area.

"It's not bleeding at least." I told him, and got a snort in response.

"Still hurts," He mumbled and I smirked, looking up to say something snarky when I froze. And why did I freeze? Because I noticed how close I was to the immortal boy, and my mind went blank, which never happens. I always have something to say, either snarky, snappy or sarcastic, I always had SOMETHING. But when my eyes met those blue ones, I went speechless.

For a moment, we both froze. We were so close that I could feel his cold breathe on my cheeks, and I shivered in response. Those emotions, the ones that had been plaguing me all day, went into overdrive as they sent butterflies everywhere. My legs felt weak—WEAK!—like they had spontaneously turned into noodles without my knowledge. That stupid heart began to pound, and I was sure he could hear it since it filled my ears and started an unruly drum beat. I didn't know what was happening. And it scared me. A blush began to bloom on my cheeks, but I pushed it down.

Finally, movement came back to me, and I leaned back into the house, determined to forget what happened. Jack blinked again, following my motion with those blue beautiful eyes… I mentally punched myself in the gut. Those thoughts were 'no-no's' Astraea, and no means fucking no this time.

"You might want to put some ice on that, Ice King." Jack blinked again, shook his head as if he was clearing it and frowned.

"I am not the Ice King!" He yelled at me, crossing his arms like a child. My stomach acted up again, but I just ignored it, cataloguing this incident as a small episode of insanity. Well, more insanity than usual.

"Mhm. Well come on then!" I jumped from my bed and smiled at the immortal boy, waving him through. "_E.T._ is waiting!"

* * *

Jack POV

I watched the screen intently, my eyebrows coming together in shock. Though the movie was in black and white, and not at all scary, the plot twist that ended was a still surprising. Astraea had exclaimed this one of her favourite movies, even if it was a little 'old'.

"Classics are always the best, even if people call them old. The old ones can't be copied, can't be made again. In this day of age, movies are so predictable, because they stem from the old ones. They made the rules, the black and whites. That's why I love them." Astraea had told me before popping in said movie. While she explained it, her eyes got a distant look, a small smile playing on her lips.

That was hours ago, the movie now finished, and it was two o'clock in the morning. As the ending credits to _Psycho_ played, I knew why Astraea loved them so much; why she looked excited walking into that movie rental store, going aisle to aisle with speed even Tooth couldn't compete with. How she could stare at the screen, even though she could quote every movie, with the same eagerness she probably had when she watched it for the first time.

Astraea Mae Toz was a mystery. One moment she was happy and bubbly, and then the next, she was sarcastic and bitchy. Yet, in these movies, everything was set. There was a storyline, a plot. No matter how many times you watch it, the same thing would happen, over and over again. Well, that was my guess anyway.

"So, what's next?" I asked said girl, turning my head to look at her—to only find her asleep. Astraea was curled up into a tight ball, arms still crushing the hell out of that poor, poor pillow. Her head rested on the arm of the chair, blonde hair sprawled across the chair and half her face. The young teens lips were slightly open, forming an O; eyes closed and breathing steady; a blanket was pulled around her, but had fallen off somewhat. Astraea seemed at peace. A smile tugged on my lips.

Thoughts of earlier rushed into my mind. When the fair haired girl had finally pulled my arms away from my nose, she examined it. Astraea obviously hadn't noticed how close we were, but I did. Her warm breath brushed my cheeks, eyes calculating the damage she had caused with her fist. Even with her so close, I wasn't too uncomfortable. We had known each other for a couple of weeks, but I was still slightly uncomfortable, especially when she touched the sore spot and I winced. The girl had smirked, looking up to say something sarcastic, no doubt.

That's when it happened. Her eyes, brownish-gold dancing with brownish-green, had met my blue ones and we froze. Astraea seemed to finally notice close we were, and her eyes slightly widened in surprise. But we both didn't move, for at least two minutes. The mortal girl's breath hit my face, warming it faintly. Her lips were formed into an O similar to the one she wore as she slept. And in those moments, I studied her.

No wonder Mr. Wolfington/William wanted to date her. The girl wasn't bad looking, with her blonde curls, hazel eyes, full lips and button nose. Sure, if you could get past the whole personality-mask thing, she wasn't a bad person either. Though if there was ever a fight, I would bet my money on the small blonde; she packed one hell of a punch.

After what felt like forever, she had retreated back into her small room, dismissing what happened as if it was nothing; which it was, of course. It was, after all, just a friend being concerned for a friend, when said friend had punched the other in the nose.

So, I silently pulled the blanket on top of her more, and Astraea immediately snuggled deeper into the blanket. A stream of dream sand flew from somewhere, resting on the small teenager; who sighed contently. Images swirled above her head, so fast it reminded me of Sandy talking. It finally settled down to Astraea strumming a guitar with an older fellow. They both looked happy and Astraea's mouth moved with soundless words.

Smiling, I turned back to the T.V, ejecting the DVD and placing it in the correct case. Taking the next one in the set list, I sent it into the player. Immediately, a new image came to the screen. Sauntering back to the couch I glanced at my sleeping friend, taking the controller beside her head.

"Night Raea, sleep tight," I whispered, pressing play.

* * *

A shadow walked around the small complex, undetected by both immortals protecting the moons beloved. His NightMare's reared up in anticipation, but he quickly shushed them. Once they were calmed down, he placed a long grey fingered hand on their necks. They watched him with adoring eyes, waiting for his next command. Their leader smiled a malevolent smile.

"Soon, but we must plan. We cannot go to her, she must come to us." The Nightmare King's minions reared up again, neigh's piercing the night. He turned to address his oldest enemy. "Only one more week, MiM, until we attack."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Port Moody, a small child of only five stirred. Her little arms flailed out blindly, as if to ward off the nightmare's that invaded her mind. The child's blonde hair was sprawled against her pillow, and she continued to thrash. Another neigh, one close to her head, echoed through the silent night, as said child threw her eyes open in fear.

Out of the darkness, the Nightmare King appeared and, in deadly grace, walked up to the cowering child. Her big blue eyes filled with tears as he leaned down near her. The fear that rolled off her was intoxicating, satisfying Pitch Black with new energy. He smiled at her, yellow eyes meeting her childlike blue ones.

"Hello there, little Avery Carlson. You're going to play an important role in this upcoming battle, but until then… Sweet nightmares." Pitch touched the cowering Avery, instantly putting the child into her worst fears. The NightMare beside him roared up and raced around the room, feeding off the frightened child.

MiM watched this in dismay, however helpless to help the cowering child. In only one week, he would be unable to help his beloved as well, powerless to protect her from the darkness that awaited her. So for now, MiM observed quietly, praying that his young one would be able to protect herself when the time came.

_Only one more week…_

* * *

**So, this took forever. But anyway, enjoy! I hope to get another chapter up soon. **  
**Thank you again for the reviews and favourites and follows.**  
**If you have anything to say, please do. I love to hear suggestions, feedback, any mistakes like grammar or sentence wording, anything. **  
**Happy Holiday's everyone!**  
**~SimilarAddictions~**


	10. The Mysterious Man With the Guitar

Astraea POV

It's been at least a year since I even thought about IT. Hell, I didn't even have IT anymore. Those thoughts brought up bad memories, and in time, emotions I have long ago killed with a hammer. Sandy and I were going have a very INTERESTING talk soon, for those dreams were unacceptable. And, if needed, my trusty hammer was in my room under my bed to reinforce my point.

My back was sore, and my body was as stiff as a rake. Consciousness took over; sounds echoing all around me, one even sounding like a god damn explosion. Sunlight streamed into my eyes, making me groan in frustration. Prying my sleepy eyes open, I stretched, joints complaining with the sudden movement. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes, getting the last remaining bits of sleep.

Astraea Mae Toz felt like SHIT.

"Morning sleepy head," A voice said to my right, and I removed my hands from my eyes, revealing a smirking Jack. I blinked, sitting up from my spot on the couch.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked him, pushing my curls from my eyes and face. The immortal nodded, blue eyes sparkling as he ruffled my hair, screwing it up even more. "Fuck Jack, stop that!" Swatting his hand away, I gave him a glare, but he just chuckled and made a move to go for another one. "Do you WANT to be punched in the face again?!" Jack's hand froze in midair, and he retreated, glancing at me wearily.

"You wouldn't…" He started and I smiled deviously at him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ah, but I would dear sir." Jack looked at me in horror and I smiled, going in to ruffle his white hair. He hit my hands, and I just laughed. The immortal huffed, crossing his arms across his chest like a child. I ignored him and stood up to stretch. "Damn, my back hurts like HELL." Jack's smile returned and he poked me with his wand.

"I'm sure it is, you were crushing that poor pillow to death," He said, poking me with his stick again. Frowning, I slapped it away, not really in the mood for this banter. "If you want me to—"Jack's eyes began to sparkle even more, grin turning mischievous. "—I could give you a back rub." I rolled my eyes, but butterflies still churned in my stomach, making me grimace. My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" I groaned as I held my protesting stomach. The blue eyed boy looked at me in disbelief, and I weakly scowled at him. "What?"

"How could you be HUNGRY? You ate everything but the pillows last night!" Shrugging, I made my way out of the fort, eyeing the kitchen and going through my morning routine. Jack turned back to the T.V., leaving me in peace for the time being and I sighed in relief.

After I had finished up my coffee and a hot chocolate for Jack, I headed back. Hey, he might be a douche, but he's also my guest. So, even if I didn't like it, you brought drinks to your guests. No if's and's or but's. My mother might be gone now, but she raised me right. Mostly.

Pushing the curtain aside, I handed Jack his drink. He smiled his thanks, cooling it with his touch, making it more like chocolate milk than hot chocolate. I took a testing sip from my own, only to find it much too hot. Sighing, I placed it on the table in front of me.

"Do you play the guitar?" Jack asked out of nowhere, looking at me curiously. In that instant everything inside me went on high alert. Why would he ASK me that? My brain swirled, as did my poor empty stomach. Had I talked in my sleep? Did I say something I would VERY much regret? Or was it just a question, though it was a quite SPECIFIC question, and I was overreacting? Please be the latter. PLEASE.

Trying to swallow my fear and shock, I glanced at him, hoping—no, PRAYING— that he wouldn't notice the change in my demeanor. Quickly taking back my drink, I took a sip, giving me a second or two to compose myself, even if it meant burning my poor tongue. Taking a breath, I dived right in.

"W-Why do you ask?" Mentally slapping myself for stuttering, I saw Jack frown slightly, though it jumped back swiftly. The immortal shrugged placing the cup to his lips, and sipping the cold confection.

"You were dreaming about it, and I was curious." Jack shrugged again, watching for my reaction. Oh god I hoped I didn't look like a fish out of water; even if that's what I felt like at the moment.

_Oh GOD, I must have talked in my sleep! What did I say? Did I let slip what next week is? Oh, I really, REALLY hope I didn't! If Tinkerbell tells MiM, I'm in shittin' trouble. And I don't WANT to be in trouble! MiM's form of punishment can mean not talking to him for a WEEK! I'll admit it! I'm reliable on him to keep me in check. He keeps me from going completely insane! A WEEK would be TOR—_

"Astraea?" Jack said, interrupting my internal rant. It took me a minute to get out of the initial shock, but, eventually, I met his blue eyes. "You look like I just killed your mother… Are you okay?" I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak, one similar to Sweet Peas. Jack's face contorted into one of worry. Again, I opened my mouth to say something and—if there is a god, THANK YOU— I spoke.

"How…" My voice was small, weak, and pathetic. Taking a breath, I restarted, this time putting in more power so to not sound like a scared little girl. "How did you know that?" Jack watched me wearily, meeting my hard (panicky, fearful, scared shitless) hazel eyes with his expressive blue ones.

"Sandy's dream sand, it shows dreams." The breath I had been holding rushed out, and I felt myself relax for a millisecond, before Jack continued. "You were strumming one, with a large man beside you. From the looks of it, you were pretty happy." Emotions, those emotions that I've locked up for years—YEARS!— came flooding back with those last words. My heart constricted, my mouth ran dry. I could feel myself starting to shake, and my eyes began to prickle. No. No. No. NO. This is unacceptable. UNACCEPTABLE, you hear me?! This will NOT happen again. I REFUSE.

Closing my eyes tightly, I pushed them down, feeling the familiar numbing sensation running though my body. Imagining a safe, I threw the memories, emotions, anything even RELATED to the subject inside, and locked it; just like I did whenever something triggered it.

Eventually, the numbing sensation died and I was able to breathe again. It was also when I heard a panicking Jack beside me. His cold aura grew colder the longer he panicked, making me shiver slightly. Yet, I didn't seem to mind. I was… well I was a little happy I had someone here who actually CARED about me. Though, I would never admit it, of course.

"Astraea! Come on! It was just a question, I was just curious; I didn't want you to go catatonic!" I was a little surprised by the big word, especially when it came from the Guardian of Fun. "North is going to kill me! I broke Astraea! How the hell did I break her?!" Of course, why had I expected more from him? He was covering his own ass; he wasn't worried about mine. Opening my eyes, I gave him my famous_ shut the fuck up _glare.

The Guardian of Fun was on his in front of me, bent down on the coffee table on his tippy toes. His hands were clutched on his wand, which was squeezed tightly to his chest. Jack's blue eyes were filled with panic, and so was his face. Noticing my open eyes and glare, he sighed with relief, hands releasing his overly long wand.

"You cannot just BREAK someone. Especially me, I'm indestructible, I thought we discussed this!" Throwing up my hands in frustration hoping to clear the tense, awkward air that had settled around us; Oh, and don't forget cold! God damn it was COLD! "And when did I say you could turn my house into a fucking freezer?! Fuck Jack, you froze some of the pillows!" Rubbing my arms, I prayed he'd take the bait and drop it. However, as we know, Tinkerbell's an IDIOT.

"Astraea, what HAPPENED? Are you okay? You went all WEIRD and stopped breathing and…" His voice became high, talking at the speed of light. Jack didn't stop, until he noticed my expressionless face and took a breath before airing his last question. "And, what's with the guitar and the man?" My eye twitched.

"Drop it Jack." My voice was warning, yet I could hear the underlining desperation for him to do so. Jack watched me with cold blue eyes, and I could feel myself freeze in the orbs. He wasn't going to let it go. I knew it in an instant. Anger began to boil in my stomach.

"No Astraea," His tone, cold and hard, reminded me of an adult demanding a child to do something. "I want to know. What happened?" The anger began to spread, warming my icy limbs.

"I believe I said 'drop it' Tinkerbell. That's none of your business." Jack's gaze seemed to harden even more, if that was humanly possible, turning to solid ice. His hands tightened on his staff, as if stopping himself from using it on me.

"Why won't you tell me?" Our eyes were locked in a silent standoff.

"Because I don't WANT to, it's none of your god damn BUISNESS." Jack stood up, trying to intimidate me with his size. So, in return, I did the same, glaring up at him. My brain was fuzzy from irritation, my body humming with the pent up rage. Oh god, I wanted to punch him. Why WASN'T I punching him again?

"Just TELL me! I'm here to PROTECT you remember?!" The immortal was getting irritated with my defensive answers. I knew he was. A part of me wanted to stop, to just TELL the poor guy. Then, the more dominant part of me, told me I was being an idiot. It would only lead to pity and conversations in the future I didn't fucking want. My eye twitched, my brain swirling with so much emotion, I felt light headed.

We stayed in silence for a while, just scowling at each other. After a while, Jack deflated, eyes going to the floor. Backing off just a bit, I watched the white haired boy with weary eyes. Nobody, and I do mean NOBODY, knew I could play the guitar, except for MiM, Mum and Hazel. It was my dark secret, a memory so tainted I would never even THINK about touching one again. Not even if it meant saving my own life.

Jack glanced up at me from under his eyelashes, running a hand through his hair. His blue eyes observed me with a look of concern, but they were so gentle, my anger almost cleared; almost. The immortal kept my gaze, when he spoke.

"Please Astraea," That voice, good god, it was as silky as the most expensive silk. It pleaded with me, and oh I wanted to do whatever it said. My mind went blank, forgetting why I was angry, why I was hating on this glorious, beautiful voice; until it finished its damned sentence. "Just tell me who the man was in the dream." The spell shattered, and I could almost SEE it shattering in front of me. My rage came back at full force, burning in my veins as if it was lava.

And that's when I exploded on Jack fucking Frost.

* * *

Jack POV

Astraea was being difficult— no not difficult— she was being IMPOSSIBLE! The teen first goes into catatonic shock, and not moments later, she gets angry when I demanded an answer! I had a RIGHT to know. So, I got enraged at her as well, and when that didn't work, I used my charm. Seriously, I only wanted an answer, nothing more. It seemed to be working too… Until it all back fired, for when she realized what I was doing; she well… she exploded.

Personally, I have never, even in my 300 years, seen a person THAY angry. Her hands clenched into fists, a vein on her neck bulging out and her breathing became laboured. She was trembling with suppressed rage, I could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. Astraea's face took on a red tint, eyes becoming small wildfires. Her jaw clenched, and when she met my eyes, I almost fell over from the heated glare.

Holy SHIT.

"Didn't I tell you to fucking DROP IT?" The teen spoke through clenched teeth, voice rising on every word. My eyes widened at the girl, but that didn't stop her. "Because I remember, specifically, telling you to FUCK OFF. Cause, guess what Jack fucking Frost, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW. In fact, NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW!" Her hands were everywhere, expressing in their erratic movements how pissed she was. I took a step back to avoid being hit by them, and this seemed to anger her even more. "I WARNED you to drop it, but did you?! NOPE! Well, FUCK YOU FROST." Astraea moved towards the blanket door, pushing it with so much force, it almost the structure of the fort almost collapsed. She stiffly walked towards the stairs, not looking back. I followed the angry girl, calling out to her.

"Astraea—! " Trying to keep my voice reasonable, hoping to calm her down and apologize, even if I did nothing wrong. I reached for her, grabbing her wrist and spun her around to face me. She yanked her hand away from my grasp, as if the contact burned her. My words caught in my throat. Her eyes viewed me with a look of absolute betrayal, and deep, deep sadness.

"Leave me alone." Astraea's voice cracked as she turned and swiftly walked up the stairs. I stood there, not knowing what to do, when the room to her door closed with a _SLAM_. Facing the pillow fortress, I dismantled it, reducing it to nothing but a pile of pillows and blankets.

* * *

_One more day before the New Moon…_

* * *

Jack POV

"Tooth, what am I going to do? She HATES me…" I told to the Guardians of Memories, placing my head onto the table with a _WHACK_. Tooth patted my hand sympathetically, trying to make me feel better.

"No she doesn't Jack, she just has a lot going on right now," Turning my head towards the Guardian, I gave her a _yeah right_ look. She sighed and looked towards the working blonde haired girl. Astraea was sitting in a library stall; head down as she finished a project for school. Her eyebrows were together in concentration, eyes glues to the screen of her laptop, the gentle glow eliminating her features.

Since the fight, Astraea had barely spoken two words to me. I have tried, multiple times, to apologize but the young girl won't hear it, either putting her headphones in or giving me a glare to shut me up. She acted like we were never friends, never made that truce. Sure, she wasn't mean, but ignoring me as if I was a disease was even worse than her yelling at me. Astraea was emotionless around me, eyes a hazel void of nothing. They even seemed to turn black when they gazed at me. We were at step one again, and when we were there before, the girl would at least TALK to me, even if it was an insult. So really, we were at step negative fifty, if not lower.

After news of our fight reached Tooth, either from Sandy or Sweet Pea, Tooth decided to take Sandy's position tonight, hoping to mend our broken friendship. When Astraea saw the Tooth Fairy, she was ecstatic and hugged the crap out of the humanoid immortal. However, when Tooth asked if she knew how to play guitar, the mortal teen did exactly—well not exactly what she did to me, but close. Astraea shut Tooth out, eyes going into their expressionless voids. She excused herself politely, and entered the library where she has been for at least two hours. Tooth and I found a fairly close picnic table, and have been guarding her silently. Astraea hasn't looked up ONCE, since the moment she sat down at the booth.

It also didn't help that Avery was acting WEIRD. She had purple marks under her eyes from lack of sleep, and when I asked her why she wasn't sleeping, the small girl refused to tell me. Her mother was getting worried, and I was too. The child had almost next to no energy and it had gotten to the point that she stayed home from school all week. Tests were being run on her again, for the doctors feared she might be rejecting the treatment. This scared everyone, but I would see her every night, cheering her up even just a little. Except tomorrow, but I asked Sandy to send extra nice dreams to the small child.

"She hates me… and I don't even know WHY!" Throwing my hands up, I straightened in my seat and my eyes went to the setting sun. Tooth put a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving me another caring smile.

"Maybe the reason she doesn't want to tell you—or anyone for that matter—is because there are bad memories connected to it." My gaze swung to the Guardian of Memories and an idea struck me. I smiled. She watched me carefully, wondering if she said something she shouldn't have. Tooth's purple eyes held a hint of curiosity, which was enough encouragement from her to speak my idea.

"You're the Guardian of Memories, can't you, you know, take a sneak peak? Figure out why Astraea doesn't want to talk about it?" Tooth looked horrified, shaking her head the moment I aired the thought. "Oh, come on Tooth! Please?!" Continuing my begging and Tooth protesting like crazy, we didn't notice that the stall we had been watching go empty. When Tooth was JUST about to give in, a small emotionless voice came from behind us, stopping us short.

"I'm finished. It's getting late, we should hurry." Tooth and I jumped, but when we saw it was just Astraea, we settled down. Astraea was wearing her regular winter clothes, black pea coat, a pair of dark jeans and her red velvet combat boots. Around her neck she wore a silver scarf which always brought out her hazel eyes, no matter how impassive they were. Her voice was polite, as was her stature; hands tucked into jacket pockets, head slightly bowed, hair covering most of her eyes. Astraea's cheeks were getting red from the cold, her nose the reddest part of her inexpressive face. Without an answer, she turned towards her street and marched down it. We quickly followed, me a few steps behind while Tooth came to the mortal girl's side.

"So Astraea, how are you? Your letters have been very vague lately." Astraea glanced at the Guardian, eyes flickering with light I haven't seen in days. She quickly caught herself and turned her head away, the light that lit them already extinguished.

"I'm fine, I'm indestructible," Came Astraea's automatic response, almost sounding like a robot. "And you? How are the fairies?" Their conversation was like that, Tooth pushing for information and Astraea dodging it. I felt myself sigh. What happened to fun Astraea? The one who went crazy for movies like I've never seen ANYONE do? She seemed dull now, uninteresting, when I KNEW she wasn't. Astraea was hiding something, and it had something to do with that damned guitar and man.

And I was going to find out, soon enough; even if I have to force it out of her.

* * *

Astraea POV

Oh, don't give me that look. That _why are you being do mean to someone who just wants to help you_ look. Trust me, I knew I was being a bitch, but what else was I going to do? I had warned the bastard to leave it alone, and he didn't. Now all the Guardians were on my ass about it. Well, except Sandy—North and Bunnymund too, I guess, since I haven't talked to them in a while— and he couldn't really say anything. Though he tried once, and I pretended not to know what he was talking about. And why do you ask? Because I didn't want to lose him too, just like I had lost Jack and Tooth, it would just be too much in such a short time.

There are something's people don't want to talk about, and even if their immortal, they should realize this; especially Tooth, being the Guardian of Memories and all. Maybe I was overreacting with being overly polite and emotionless, yet, I couldn't think of another way.

If you have one, I'd LOVE to know it. Seriously, I need a better coping mechanism. Shutting people out hasn't worked in the past, and it's certainly not working for me in the future.

With each passing day, each minute really, was almost physically, definitely emotionally, painful. _Five more days… Four more days… Three more days… two more days…_ _one more day_…it was speeding towards me and I wanted to freeze time to stop IT from coming. I didn't want that day to happen, for it would be the most difficult in a long time.

First off, MiM wouldn't be here for me, which SUCKS let me tell you that, but there was also something else… something no one except my mother and sister knows about. Hell, MiM doesn't even know, and I've kept it like that since we came to that agreement. It would only upset MiM and me both, so keeping it a secret was the only way to deal with it.

Now, you all must be wondering what the hell I'm even talking about. Remember that man in the dream, the one that was teaching me guitar? Yeah, that's my father. You must all know that a long time ago, I told you about how I don't see him anymore? Well, I like to think that.

The thing is, I see him every couple of months, court ordered of course. It was the only way to stay out of court, which sounds so weird, but it's true. If I didn't agree to it, well I would be on the stand telling hundreds of strangers why I want to live with my mother. And the only reason I'm even with her is, one, because she's family, and, two, I'm not old enough to have my own apartment; which is why I agreed to it.

Yet, I don't even know HOW this happened; it always falls on non-MiM days, since the day I moved out of that hell hole. So I found no reason to tell him. I'd have enough time to recover from my emotional overload, and be all awesome Astraea by the time I see him at night. Good god, l have the most HORRIBLE luck in the history of the world.

If there's a spirit for that, I'm kicking his motherfucking ass.

It was now Saturday morning, much to my distress. My alarm clock went off, alerting me that it was time to get my ass up; even though I was already awake, having been dreading this moment for hours. Mother was working today since she was behind for closing, which happened at the end of the month. So, just my luck, I would be walking to class, then to the meeting.

Sighing, I got up and did the usual routine, not even caring if I looked like I'd just gone through the zombie apocalypse. Putting on my laid out dance clothes and grabbing the bag, I walked downstairs. Jack was in his favourite spot, on the loveseat closest to the window. His head turned towards me when my feet touched down on the living/dining room floor. The moment he saw me, his eyes got that sad look, as if I was a child he was disappointed in.

That's the reason I couldn't forgive him. Because that was the same look my father had when he looked at me. For I was, and will always be, a disappointment to him, no matter what I did. And I didn't even know why.

"Don't get up," I told him, taking my jacket from the hallway closet. Jack gave me a skeptical look, and I knew why. It was the most I had said to him in days. "I have something after dance, and you can't come. So wait here, or go do whatever you want, I don't give a fuck, just don't follow me. Remember, it's the new moon tonight." Walking to the door, I nodded to him and opened it, not giving him enough time to respond. "I'll be back before dark." Closing the door, I unwillingly made my way towards my demise.

* * *

Astraea POV

Thankfully for me, dance was uneventful. Poor Avery was sick, so I didn't have my little bundle of joy, but I managed. However, time went by way too fast, and before I knew it, everyone was being dismissed. My heart fell to my stomach.

Well fuck.

Taking my time, I grabbed my things, hoping someone would stop to talk to me so I would have an excuse for being late. Unfortunately, no one did. So, before I knew it, I was heading towards the small café ten minutes away where my father would be waiting for me.

With each step, my stomach churned, my heart pounded, my vision swirled. That ten minute wall, again, went to fast, and I was standing outside _Mabel's_, watching the door wearily, just in case it decided to come out and murder me. Funny thing is, what was waiting for me inside, was worse than any death.

Oh god I wasn't prepared for this, not at ALL. Last time I had this damn meeting in this café, which was six months ago, it ended with a screaming match after I found out… after I found out… My eyes prickled with the surfacing memory. NO. I would not think about IT. Just get through this then go home and drown your sorrows in chocolate.

Finally getting up the courage to open the door, I did. _Mabel's_ was just like I explained it, small. The place was in a good neighbourhood; so many teenagers came here after school for a cheap, quick snack. On the weekends, it wasn't too busy, but not empty. The place had a little bistro-like counter which held freshly made sandwiches, cookies, and the normal café type stuff. Overtop the counter, a blackboard hung, informing you what the specials were and what was being made that day, since it changed regularly. On the other side of the café, tables lined the walls, a few in the middle of the room. A small stage for Friday night entertainment held another five tables. The place was dimly lit by hanging lanterns, but it gave off a nice, friendly aura, even if I was here for one reason.

Some of the tables were filled with teenagers on late Saturday dates and some middle-aged married couples. One side of the café held the 'reading' area, which was really just sofa chairs with low round tables, and held a man with dark brown hair. He was fit; it was obvious with the slim shoulders and figure, with curly locks that bent around his ears. The man wore a blue blazer and a pair of black baggy jeans, giving him that laid back, artistic look. Stubble covered his chin, adding more to his artistic look, and his hazel eyes were framed with those hipster type glasses. His posture and expression was perfect for the look, hunched over but not too hunched over, eyes pained, but not two pained. He looked like an older college guy waiting for his girlfriend to finish up in the washroom so he could leave. Not his teenage daughter with a grudge against him.

Walking swiftly to my father, Charles Masterson, I took the seat opposite of him, dropping my dance bag beside me. He looked up at me, that damn look of disappointment coming to his features once again, and I almost walked out right then and there. But, unfortunately, I had to endure this, no matter how much I disliked it.

"Let's get this over with so I can leave." I said bluntly, my gaze hard and guarded. My father smiled at me, and I had to calm myself all over again. The urge to punch his teeth out was overwhelming. He lay back in his chair, getting comfortable, which pissed me off even more.

"It's nice to see you too Astraea. How are you?" Charles asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Fine." I snapped, staying rigid in my seat. I would NOT get comfortable with him around, and he knew this. My father sighed when he saw I wasn't going to continue.

"I'm fine as well. Would you like something to eat, drink?" His hand moved to show the awaiting menu, eyes hoping I would take the bait. I scowled at him, picking up my phone and setting the alarm.

"No. You have thirty minutes, nothing more, and nothing less. Now ask your questions before I decide to leave." Charles heaved another sigh, eyes holding his disappointed expression. I waited with hard eyes for him to start.

"How's school?"

"Fine."

"Still planning to get you PhD?"

"Yes."

"How's your mother?"

"Fantastic."

This went on for twenty minutes, him asking questions and me giving one worded answers, just like every meeting. Even though I said no, he ordered me a hot chocolate that now just sat in front of me getting cold. Every now and then, he would take a sip, watching me with that fucking upset look. And with each passing second, I was getting angrier and angrier. Finally, my phone beeped, informing me that thirty minutes were up and I could leave. Standing up, I gathered my things.

"Times up, see you in another two months." And with that as my goodbye, I walked towards the exit.

"Wait a minute Astraea, I have something for you." Stopping dead in my tracks and turned on my heel. Charles was standing, facing me. Once he saw he had my attention, he went behind him and pulled out a large case. My heart stopped.

It COULDN'T be…

On the case's lining, my name was printed in cursive with silver ink. Stars and moons covered it, making it resemble a starry night with hundreds of different shaped moons; full moons, crescent moons, half-moons, EVERYTHING. The hinges were worn from over use and needed to be replaced, but it was definitely IT.

It was my guitar. The one I had saved up for years to buy.

The one my own father had pawned off after only two months of ownership, saying that we needed the money. Saying I shouldn't have such nice things, even if I bought it with my own money. Saying it was selfish of me to get mad at him when we could have starved, though I KNEW we had enough money.

It was the reason I hated him with all my being. The reason I dreaded these meetings, for it left me feeling that betrayal all over again.

He was the one who taught me, bought me my first acoustic guitar at the age of ten. I'd spend hours practising that damned thing until my hands bled, just to impress him for once. Entering competitions, contests, anything to be recognized for the thing we shared. And the moment I began winning them, was the moment he resented me. I had outgrown his skill, learning songs too difficult for him to even think about mastering.

So when I bought my own guitar with a custom paint job that cost me thousands of hard earned dollars, he jumped at the chance to crush me. Charles Masterson, my own father, sold my guitar, making up excuses left and right to save his ass. That was the day Mum started looking for houses, and a week after the incident, served him divorce papers. We were out of that house in less than a month.

I hadn't touched a guitar since.

"H-h-how?" I cursed myself for stuttering, those memories, the same ones when Jack asked me if I played, came flooding back. My body was trembling so badly, my teeth were rattling. People in the café turned to us with looks of obscene fascination but I ignored them, my eyes on the guitar.

"Saw it in a thrift store's window the other day, and thought you might want it." My eye twitched, and I felt that same rage from before flooding my veins and burning like acid. Charles eyes were hopeful as he held out the case, waiting for me to take it. "It's in perfect condition, not a scratch on it. I was hoping it would repair our relationship." That's when I cracked.

"Repair—REPAIR!—our relationship? HA!" I laughed humorlessly, snatching the guitar from him in my frenzy. "I spent YEARS saving up for this! Years! And you know what you did?! You took it away from me! Because you were JEALOUS of you own child!" His eyes flashed in anger and opened his mouth to protest.

"No, don't even try to deny it! I spent hours practicing this stupid instrument, just so you would be proud of me. Playing until my fucking fingers bled!" My anger was fading as the betrayal came back; my heart ached, remembering how much I cried when he sold it. Remembering how I didn't have MiM there for me, because, surprise, surprise, it was a new moon. I had never felt so sad in my life. "All I wanted was for you to say you were proud of me. Just once. But you couldn't get past your petty jealousy to do that could you?" His gaze swung down guiltily, and I took that as a yes. I shook my head, eyes beginning to fill with unwanted tears, but pushed them down. This man doesn't deserve my tears. He deserved NOTHING from me, but a good punch in the face.

"Fuck you. You might be my biological father, but you're not my dad. Rot in hell, you bastard." Turning back on my heel, I left the stunned café, and a very dumbfounded father.

I had no idea where I was heading, just that I had to get away. Aware that the sun was setting and that Jack would be waiting, I didn't make a move to head home. If I did that, I was going to cry in front of the immortal teen and I wouldn't let that happen; so I went to one place where you could always be alone.

The old amphitheatre.

Taking the next turn, I headed towards the park by my house where the old structure still stood. There were ghost stories about the place, so everyone stayed away from it. Everyone expect me, that is. It was one of my first discoveries when I moved to the complex, and I found it rather beautiful. Though the structure was crumbling, the roof almost completely caved in, it would have been a sight to see in its day. Something about the old place, was magical.

The roof was shaped like a giant oval, held up by three wood columns on different points. Before it collapsed, there would have been wood panels that covered the whole ceiling like a jigsaw, matching the decaying walls. It had a stage with walls that circled out, giving it that beautiful echo all amphitheatres want and need. Stairs that had almost decomposed completely stood on both ends and I climbed one, making sure to step on the safe spots. The danger, only added to the magic.

It was almost dark now, the sun setting earlier with winter. A cold wind blew around me, chasing fallen leaves. Snow still covered the ground, yet it had almost completely melted from the constant rain. The forecast warned for snow again, and I knew Jack was deciding whether or not to comply.

At the thought of Jack, I sighed. He was going to be so mad at me, probably chew me out and then tell on me to MiM when the new moon was over. Yet, at the moment, I could care less. I came here for a reason, and I wouldn't leave until it was done.

Placing my bag and case beside me, I sat down on the side on the stage, gazing at the Canadian scenery. Sure this place was gorgeous, green and lushes, but at night, it was unforgiving. Animals, that could potentially hurt you, lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Sighing, I ran my hand on my case, feeling the familiar ridges. It was a little more beat up from its journey in thrift shops, but it was still in great condition. Moving the case so that the latches faced me, I popped them open. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the lid to reveal my pride and joy.

My father was right about one thing, Lux was in perfect condition. Yes, I named my guitar Lux, and don't you DARE make fun of my baby. The name fit him.

Lux had not one scratch on him, and the paint shined under the setting sun. His design, an accurate replication of the winter night's sky, was smooth and cool. The metal strings weren't worn at all, making it look as if it hadn't been strummed since I last touched it. My pick, a cheap thing I got years ago, was still nestled into the strings at the top. Hitting one of the strings, I found that it was already in tune. Picking Lux up, I nestled it onto my thigh.

God, it still fit perfectly there, as if it was made for me. My fingers caressed it slightly, and I looked down to the message of encouragement MiM had asked me to write. The silver words were big enough for me to see, but not big enough for others to notice if you didn't know they were there.

_Shoot for the stars, Young One, never let your light fade. _

Tears prickled in my eyes and I clenched Lux's neck, hoping the familiar feeling would calm me. I wished MiM was here, oh god I wished he was here to tell me it was all okay. MiM was my rock, which seemed kind of ironic since he was thousands and thousands of miles from where I sat. Sure, I could never touch him, or see his face, but he was still there for me, no matter what. He's seen the good, the bad and the damn right ugly. Yet he never left, never wavered from our routine. God, I was reliant on old guy.

Noticing that I was losing sunlight, I glanced down at Lux. He waited patiently, letting me take my time. It had been… what? A year or so since I touched even touched a guitar, let alone PLAYED one. My old friend seemed to sense this and watched me though his starry paint.

Finally, after taking several deep breathes, I began to play, letting all the anger, sadness, betrayal—EVERYTHING I had into it. Those emotions I had locked deep inside me came rushing out and I let them. It was the only way. I couldn't hold them in any longer, and so, I let them rush out in the empty darkness around me, knowing the only things that might hear me were animals.

However, without my knowledge, something was listening to me with curious crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Jack POV

"Any sign of her?" I asked Sandy, who shook his head once again, and I almost ripped my hair out. How could we have LOST a person? Seriously! North was going to KILL me. And Bunnymund and let's not forget Tooth and MiM, they'll want a piece of me too; especially if something happens to her.

Astraea had promised to be home before dark, but it was almost dark and there was no sign of her ANYWHERE. Sandy had checked all of her favourite spots while I waited at the house just in case she showed up. The winter sun was descending quickly, and I estimated that we only had about thirty more minutes of daylight to find her. Whatever was out there watching Astraea would SURLEY wait until it was gloomy before attacking; meaning we had to find her, and FAST.

Instructing Sandy to stay here and see if his dream sand can find her, I flew out into the cold night. Streaks of red and purple illuminated the shadowy world around me and I made my way around the forest, searching frantically. Sandy's sand stretched around, doing something similar to what I was doing. The sand formed animals, charging through the dark forest to find the missing teenager.

After ten minutes of nothing, I started thinking of heading back to check in with Sandy, when I heard a small sound. Almost without my permission, I followed it, going deeper into the forest. It became clearer, and I could make out the strumming of a guitar. The music filled the area around me, and I flew faster, wanting to know where it was coming from, Astraea temporarily forgotten. Ducking behind a tree, I looked at the person playing.

Okay, I know it was stupid to hide. The person probably couldn't see me, especially when they looked like a teenage girl, but it was just a cautionary, and old habits DO die hard. They sat in an amphitheatre that had defiantly seen better days. Its roof had caved in long ago, the only thing distinguishing it to be one was the round walls and how the music echoed through it. Some last bits of sunlight hit the girl, making her glow slightly.

The girl was hunched over, making her curly blonde hair cover her face. She wore a black coat, black yoga pants, and a pair of black runners, making her look like she had come back from a funeral. Her guitar was spectacular, designed to look like the night sky above us, and her hands plucked the strings with such grace, it was unbelievable. This girl was fantastic; it was obvious she had been playing for years. She continued to play the beginning in a loop, seeming to be working up her nerve to actually start PLAYING the song. Getting impatient, I almost screamed at her to do so.

When, finally, the girl took a deep breath, plucked the stings one more time and looked up. Stray sunlight hit her face, illuminating her features and I almost had a heart attack. Because, sitting on the stage with a guitar, was Astraea.

Well, at least I found her.

As I was about to call out to the girl, to yell at her for being late and scaring us half to death, she closed her eyes and strummed her first chord, the sound echoing in the air around us. Playing the chord again, she opened her mouth and my eyes widened as she sang.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
"Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
"Don't know what you're expecting of me..."_

Her voice was amazing, better than anything I had ever heard. It was innocent and pure, just like her laugh, yet, this was filled with pain. It carried the tune with no problem, not missing one note. She continued with the guitar, not even seeming to realize her hands were still moving, and was just lost in the music, face turned up towards the last remaining light.

"_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you"_

Astraea held the note at the end, her rhythm getting faster as she transitioned to the next bit.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
"Become so tired, so much more aware  
"I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
"Is be more like me and be less like you"_

The rhythm slowed down again and went back to picking each string like the beginning. She squeezed her eyes shut, voice becoming harsh, as if singing this hurt her. The girl's expression was so scared, so betrayed; I wanted to hurt the person who had caused it.

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
"Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
"'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
"Has fallen apart right in front of you…  
"Every step that I take is another mistake to you…  
"And every second I waste is more than I can take."_

Her last sentence was heart wrenching as her voice grew louder. Astraea became to strum again, repeating the words from before.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
"Become so tired, so much more aware  
"I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
"Is be more like me and be less like you"_

Astraea's rhythm sped up slightly, trying to get the next words out as fast as she could. Her hazel eyes were still closed tightly, and as she began to sing, her voice masked with unshed tears, yet still hitting each note perfectly.

"_And I know…  
"I may end up failing too.  
"But I know…  
"You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…"_

Her voice became desperate as she continued into the chorus.

"_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
"Become so tired, so much more aware  
"I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
"Is be more like me and be less like you"_

Astraea's strumming slowed down as she played the last bit of song, face falling from the comforting light.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
_…._

The teen whispered something in between the last two sentences but it was so quiet I didn't catch it. Astraea thrummed her last chord and everything grew eerily silent. It grew darker as Astraea sat there, eyes looking at her guitar.

Holy shit. I was… I was at a loss of words. Nothing came to my mind as I watched the girl sit there breathing heavy breaths. From where I hid in the tree's, Astraea Mae Toz looked like she was about to cry. The girl, who could kick anyone's ass anytime she wanted too, had sorrow and betrayal etched clearly to her face.

I was rooted to the spot, not knowing WHAT to do. Should I slip away and come back in five minutes from 'looking' for her? Or should I go out there and make my presence known? Or should I ignore it, go out there and lie that I just found her? Or I could continue to creep behind this tree, because that's not stalker like at ALL.

When something fell from her face and landed on her guitar, my answer was made for me. Even if I had no idea what I was doing, this girl, who was technically a child, needed protecting and comforting. So, I made my way through the tree's and to the crying girl. Astraea wiped at her teary eyes furiously, not noticing my entrance.

"One day without MiM and your falling apart, that's a little pathetic Astraea. Come on now, get a grip!" She muttered to herself angrily and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down. Placing her guitar into her case, she closed it and brought her arms around her legs. Astraea burrowed her head into them, shaking slightly.

"Come on. You're stronger than this! You're indestructible! Nothing can… nothing can touch you…?" She was trying to convince herself, it was obvious. It was also obvious that she was failing miserably. Stopping a few feet from her, I waited to see if she would notice me. After two minutes passed and nothing, I spoke.

"Astraea…?" The mortal teen jumped, head whipping around to find the owner of the voice. When she noticed it was me, her eyes widened and she scrambled up, guitar case coming with her.

"J-Jack? W-What are you d-doing here?" Her voice was panicky, knuckles going white from holding the case too tightly. Fresh tear tracks were clear on her face, and she tried to compose herself, however, it didn't seem to do much. "How… how long have you been here?" Rubbing the back on my neck, I looked at her, feeling incredibly guilty. Apparently, I picked the wrong option.

"Awhile." Was my response and Astraea paled, swallowing audibly as shame clouded her hazel eyes.

"You didn't—"Astraea's voice cracked and she had to swallow again before she could continue. "You didn't… hear, right?" Her hazel eyes were pleading for me to say no, of course I didn't! Finding I couldn't keep her intense gaze any longer, I turned my head away, the grass suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're really good." The girl gave me an incredulous look, slumped back to the ground and brought her knee's back up. Astraea was shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe this was happening. She was grumbling something I couldn't catch, but it sounded like some VERY colourful words.

Taking a seat next to her, I nudged her shoulder playfully. Astraea glanced at me, moving her head ever so slightly. The tear tracks had disappeared, leaving her slightly puffy eyed. At least she wasn't CRYING right?

"You know, you're supposed to say 'thank you' when someone gives you a compliment." Yes, not the smartest thing to say, but I couldn't think of anything. I'm the Guardian of FUN! Dealing with sad people wasn't in my job description. After a couple more minutes of awkward silence, I tried to think of something else to say.

"Or, you could give me a kiss. Because, you know, I DID give you a compliment. Girl's give kisses for compliments right?" Seriously, THAT was the best I had? Yet, Astraea just gave me a disbelieving, stunned look, eyebrows coming together.

"What?" She breathed, head lifting from her knees. Yes, PROGRESS! Keep saying dumb things Jack, you're doing GREAT! I smiled at her.

"You know! It's like a thank you. It's Italian or something!" Astraea blinked at me, letting what I said sink in. When she just continued to stare at me with a confused expression, I decided to go on. "So, how about it?" I nudged her again but she just continued to look at me like I had fallen from the sky. It was getting uncomfortable again, and I thought of flying away from that gaze. Less embarrassing, at least I hoped it would be. Finally, Astraea spoke.

"If that was an attempt to cheer me up, that was fucking horrible. Seriously, a kiss for a compliment?" She snorted at me, shaking her head. I almost split my face in half when Astraea started acting very Astraea-like. That pained expression was replaced with her usual, _I'm indestructible, and you don't want to mess with me _face. "If that was true, our world would be even more fucked up. And it's already pretty messed up!" She paused, and then looked at me, eyes going wide. I gave her a knowing look, eyes sparkling.

"Holy shit, it fucking WORKED. How in the hell did it WORK?" I laughed, ruffling her hair. She wrinkled her nose at me, pushing my hand away. Astraea got a confused expression as she studied me with big hazel eyes. "MiM's the only one that can cheer me up… how…?" Astraea groaned and held her head as if it pained her. Watching her wearily, hoping she wouldn't go into another catatonic shock, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"NO!" She yelled, and then grumbled when the sudden noise hurt her head. "All this thinking and emotion is giving me a migraine… Can we go home so I can eat North's bodyweight in chocolate again?" She glanced up at me, eyes filled with hope. My gaze softened at the girl and I nodded. God, it was good for her not to hate me again. I hadn't realized how much I missed talking to the girl until now. Astraea smiled and started gathering her stuff. It was like the argument we had had disappeared and we were back to being friends again. Just like that. Damn, she had worse mood swings then North before Christmas.

"I still have some of those movies, the ones we haven't watched. We could continue on with them if you wanted too. And maybe we can ring Sandy in too! We could have a weird sleepover thing! I could see if Sweet Peas could contact Tooth, and Bunny, and North! A Guardian Sleepover, how fun would that be?" Smiling, I grabbed her bag and flung it over my shoulder. When she noticed, she giggled.

"What?" I asked her, giving her a hard look that quickly cracked when she giggled again. Astraea shook her head and started walking towards the dark forest. "Oh, come on! Tell me!" She glanced back and smiled as the last beam of sunlight hit her face, making her glow softly before it was blocked by a tree. I blinked.

Woah.

"Oh nothing," She called over her shoulder, still smiling, eyes sparkling. The darkness around us was growing, the shadows rippling around Astraea. It almost didn't seem natural... "You just look _FABULOUS_." Shaking the thought, I looked to the bag on my shoulder and frowned.

"Hey! Do YOU want to carry it?" Astraea just laughed and waved it off, stopping for me to catch up. When I did, Astraea didn't move, gaze staying on the ground. Finally, she looked up, hazel eyes almost black in the darkness. But instead of the emotionless black, this was a gentle black that flickered with light and life.

"Thanks Tinkerbell. For cheering me up," Astraea poked my chest. "Since when did YOU become a nice guy?" I laughed, and she joined me.

"Maybe if you stopped calling me Tinkerbell, I would be nicer." I poked her back, but on the nose. It instantly wrinkled, and she looked kind of adorable… I shook the thought. As adorable as a rabid dog can be, that is.

"Like THAT'S going to happen." I sighed, shaking my head in mock-sadness. Astraea suppressed a laugh with a cough.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. And hey, I still didn't get my kiss…" Astraea cracked, laughing as she hit my shoulder with her own. I smirked at her, my blue eyes glistening. Quickly stepping in front of her, I hooked my staff around her waist and pulled her close. She yelped, looking up so that there were only inches between us. Astraea raised an eyebrow. "So, is that a yes?" I breathed, waiting for the blush.

"Sorry, but I've got a strict rule about not kissing fairies." Raising my hand to my heart as if the words wounded me, I un-hooked the girl and took a step back, rubbing the non-existent spot.

"Ouch, that hurts." Astraea chuckled, shaking her head as her blonde curls danced with the movement. She hooked her arm with mine, and smirked up at me, matching mine perfectly.

"Alright, I'm sorry—"

"No you're not." I pointed out, raising my eyebrow.

"—I know I'm not, but Sandy must be worrying, so come on!" She nudged me towards the direction of her house. "Also, I'm STARVING!"

Finally, she pulled me into the dark forest, our arms entwined. Her guitar was in her free hand, my staff resting on my shoulder, as well as her bag. We walked for a few minutes, until we burst back into the clearing, where we had begun.

"What the…?" Astraea said, glancing around us. "Did we go in a circle?" I shook my head. That wasn't even POSSIBLE. There was NO way we would have gone in a circle; this place wasn't big enough for that. At the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow move and ripple. I stiffened, head whipping to where I last saw it.

"Jack?" Astraea asked; confused at why I had gone into the defensive position. Not taking my eye off the spot, I whispered down to her.

"Stay close… I think there's something here." She nodded, looking around for anything suspicious. Astraea didn't even look scared, instead untangled her arm from mine and held her guitar case like a weapon, ready to kick some ass. The teen stuck to my side, our arms still touching.

"How cute…" A familiar deep, malicious voice said from behind us. We jumped, turning around to see nothing but a disappearing shadow. "Seems Jack Frost might have a little crush. How _adorable_." The voice said adorable like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The teen beside me yelled into the darkness, narrowed eyes scanning the area. The voice laughed, echoing around us.

"Ah, Astraea Mae Toz, I've been waiting to meet you, ever since your little _friend," _He growled that word, obviously wanting to say something else, "Made you disappear before I could get to know you…" Astraea stiffened, voice going low and menacing as she spoke.

"YOU were the one trying to attack me?! Well, if you want me, come get me motherfucker!" She stepped away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Astraea didn't like it, yet she complied and stayed by my side. The voice laughed, obviously amused by her actions.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Astraea glared around us. "The thing is I can't come to you. You have to come to me." She snorted, crossing her arms, with some difficulty since she still held the guitar.

"And why would I do THAT?" She asked, giving the darkness her best bitchy look. I almost laughed. Of COURSE, Astraea would give the big bad guy attitude.

"Because you have no choice. See you soon, beloved one." The voice simply said, and in that moment, Astraea's phone rang—the sudden sound slicing the night. She quickly took the blaring phone from her pocket, looked at the screen and then turned it towards me, showing me the caller. Ms. Carlson… Avery's mother. She answered the call with wobbly hands.

"Hi Ms. Carlson, what's up?" Astraea paused, and I could hear Ms. Carlson on the other end answering her back, loud with hysterics. The teens eye's widened as she spoke, waiting until the grown up was done to answer her. "No, I haven't, but I'll be right down to help… Yes, no trouble at all. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry." Astraea sounded calm, but I could tell she was panicking. She hung up the phone, glaring at the shadows with pure fury.

"You BASTARD! What did you DO WITH HER?! Show yourself so I can kick your MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" Astraea took a step towards the forest, and I grabbed her arms to hold her back again. She tried to shake me off, but I was stronger than her. I waited for her to calm down enough so that when I asked my question, she wouldn't bite my head off. It took a couple of minutes for Astraea to stop struggling and when she did, I spoke.

"What? What happened?" I asked, hearing panic evident in my own voice, watching as she shook with rage. It reminded me of when she had blown up at me, and I knew her threats were NOT empty ones. Astraea turned on me, eyes filled with venom.

"Avery's missing."

* * *

**Ah, yes, the drama begins. **  
**Now, I know I suck at writing how to play songs and blah, blah, blah, but I HAD to give Astraea some depth. And it seems pretty plausible, learn the hard way life sucks, have MiM pick her off the floor, show relationship etc. **  
**Plus, I love that song. Which, for those who want to know, is Numb by Linkin Park, based on the acoustic version. Oh, and I don't own it. **  
**Well, enjoy! **  
**~SimilarAddictions~**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RoTG.**


	11. Bad Clichés Save the Day

Astraea Mae Toz was a lot of things. Violent, sarcastic, bitchy, snarky, back talking; everything people wanted to drill out of their children when they were little. However, there was something else about this human girl, something many people never gave her credit for. Astraea Mae Toz was loyal friend. She stood by those she loved with a fierceness many would run from, and when a person threatened one of them, she changed.

Her face turned hard and determined, brain overloading with plans and information she may need. Astraea's whole demeanor transformed. She stood straighter, eyes intelligently putting things together. Something told her that she knew where her little one was and no one and she meant NO ONE, was going to stop her from saving her. Personally, she would rather die than have someone afraid.

Astraea Mae Toz turned into a very pissed off warrior, wanting nothing but to rip the kidnappers head off.

Beside the transformed girl Jack Frost was panicking, torturing himself for not noticing it earlier. The signs were THERE! Everything from the lack of sleep, to the unwillingness to tell him what was bothering her. So, instead of taking charge like he SHOULD have been doing, he paced, taking no notice to Astraea's changes, until she spoke.

"Jack, calm down, pacing isn't going to help anything." The immortal turned on the blonde haired girl, noticing the changes she had made in less than two minutes. Sure, she was still VERY much pissed off; yet, she had a look in her eyes, a look that told him to stop being a dumb ass and pull himself together. "I know you're angry, and probably panicking, but there's a little girl out there that NEEDS us. We got to get back to my house and contact the other Guardians. Whoever that asshole is, he has every intention on hurting her, and I will NOT let that happen." Jack was taken back from the sheer determination the young teen now possessed. Something told him not argue with her, for he didn't want to feel her infamous wrath again.

Nodding, Jack composed himself, and Astraea inwardly sighed with relief. She might have changed, but she was still HER, and this was FREAKING HER OUT. Whoever this bastard was, he meant business. He wanted Astraea, for whatever his sick reason was, and he WASN'T GOING TO GET HER. One, she wasn't something to be OWNED, and two, well, FUCK HIM. He'd made her life fucking complicated, and he was going to pay.

"We can fly," Jack suggested, glancing at the black woods around them. Personally, he didn't really want to walk in those, and flying was faster anyway. He was sure he could hold onto the teen, she WAS pretty tiny. The Guardian was PRETTY sure he wouldn't drop her, though he would make no promises.

Without hesitation, Astraea nodded. Of course she didn't really want to, the guy looked kind of… week. Seriously, he WAS pretty skinny and falling to her death didn't seem like a great start to saving Avery, but she would do it. That little girl, she was everything right now. No one should be afraid, and when it came to a developing child, shouldn't be scarred for life.

She would know, she was pretty messed up herself.

But, that wasn't the point. So, Astraea Mae Toz walked to the white haired boy, wrapping her small arms around his waist, in an attempt NOT to fall to her death. Gripping Lux in both hands, she hoped it wouldn't accidently fall out for the hinges were REALLY rusty. The teen had just gotten him back; she didn't want to lose him again; and this time, permanently. Sure, she wasn't afraid of heights, but she was FOR SURE afraid of falling to her death. It just didn't have quite an APPEAL to her.

Trusting Jack, which didn't come naturally to her, trusting ANYONE really, with her life, she left strong arms wrap around her, securing her to him. The boy felt like a block of ice, solid and cold, comforting the girl somewhat. For a moment, of insanity, Astraea wished they weren't going to safe the girl, and Jack was holding her because he WANTED to hold her. Of course, these thoughts were OBSENE, but hey, she WAS a teenage girl with hormones, it's only natural for her to want to be hugged; especially with a hot immortal who was bent on protecting her. Okay, more like FORCED to protect her, but she would take it. Astraea wasn't very picky when it came to these things.

Jack was a little surprised when Astraea wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, waiting for lift off. Securing her guitar behind his back, she waited, placing her feet on his, as if she would fall through if she didn't have something touching her feet. Even if it had to his.

Remember that comment about her being tiny? In his arms, she was even smaller. Astraea, almost a head shorter than him, curled in on herself slightly. She gripped onto him like he was Sandy, consciously or not. The girl, even with her ability to eat North body weight in food, was unnaturally light. She must weigh 110, if not less, which seemed a little, well IMPOSSIBLE. Jack registered that he needed to get going, and looked to the black sky.

"Wind, take me to Astraea's. Quick." With no more than that simple command, Jack jumped into the sky, feeling the air around him twist to help. Beneath him, Astraea gazed out from her friend's chest, seeing the dark forest fly by. Gasping, she buried her head back into his chest, feeling the exhilaration of being in the sky and also dizzy from the realization. After this was cleared up, she would have to make him take her flying, for FUN this time. Jack chuckled, eyes falling to the girl for no more than a second, seeing a smile pulling at her lips.

In moments, the forest turned to streets and houses, one with golden glowing sand circling it. Homing in on their destination, Jack picked up more speed, and landing in the small backyard with a _thud_. Astraea stumbled out of his embrace, looking dazed. She turned on the boy, eyes filled with the experience of actually FLYING. No jetpack, no weird strings, nothing. Just full out, FLYING, having nothing more than the Wind for help; it amazed and astonished the mortal. Fuck, she wished SHE could fly.

Behind them something opened, and a flying golden beam mauled Astraea over. She fell to the ground with a shout, falling on to her back. On her chest, stood Sandy, shaking his finger at her like a father would do to his daughter in a similar circumstance. Symbols flashed around his head, so fast no one could even CONSIDER deciphering them. After a moment, and no more sand pictures, Astraea spoke, expression one of amusement.

"Are you done?" Sandy nodded his appearance still angry, as he floated off her chest, letting Astraea into a sitting position. Once she did, Astraea grabbed the little guy, cheek resting on a golden head as she snuggled into him. "I'm sorry to worry you, but I had a very good reason. Don't be mad at me… please…?" The angry expression on the Guardian disappeared immediately, and he put his hand on hers. An image of people hugging came to his head, and Astraea snuggled more into him. "You're such a teddy bear Sandy…"

Unfortunately for Jack, who was standing awkwardly to the side, observing them with curious blue eyes, he had to end this moment. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he looked at the two with an unnaturally serious face, confusing the Guardian of Dreams.

"Sandy, we've got a problem. A _**BIG**_ problem."

* * *

Astraea POV

When a Guardian, even if it's Jack, says there's a problem (though I had already figured that out) you kind of get… well… you get a little scared. Especially when the one saying it is someone who is NEVER serious, hello Guardian of FUN, you tune in on how SERIOUS the situation has become. And you want to find that hole and crawl into it.

Sure, I knew it was bad. Avery is missing, a poor sweet girl with NO association with MiM or the Guardian, excluding Jack, is missing because… well to, pretty much, lure YOU out. It didn't seem like he was playing pretty fair, but hey, he WAS a villain. A villain with a weird ass voice, but still, a villain none the less.

Jack's gaze locked with Sandy's and they seemed to have a whole conversation, one that I was excluded from. HELLO?! Person, who the big bad villain wants, wants to know the plan too. Finally, Sandy's golden eyes swung to mine, studying me with knowledge I knew I would NEVER possess. Worry was etched on his face, worrying ME even more. If something could worry Sandy, Guardian of Badass-ery, than whatever it is, is fucking SCARY.

But he had Avery, and that was all that mattered. No matter who this bastard was, he was going to pay, especially since I was going to miss dinner, my favourite meal of the day.

"Mind telling me the plan? Because I assume we have one." Jack glanced at me, and shook his head. Sandy flashed some pictures at me, one looking like me and a locked door. I raised an eyebrow.

"Astraea, you're not going." Jack said, clarifying Sandy's pictures of the locked door. I laughed, getting off the ground and pretending to wipe a tear from my eye. Damn this kid was FUNNY.

"You're HILLARIOUS Jack, but seriously a plan? If it's to wing it, I'm up for that." Sandy looked at me again, those magical golden eyes searching my hazel ones. An image of swords clashing together came to his head. I nodded. "I know the dangers, but there's a little girl out there that NEEDS me." My gaze swung to Jack, eyes pleading for him to say yes. "Sure, it's dangerous, and I might get hurt, but HEY! What's a little danger to me? I AM indestructible!" Jack kept his stony face, determined to keep me behind and 'safe'. I sighed, I hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"I hoped it couldn't come to this, but you have no choice. Either you take me under YOUR protection, or I go by myself." Shrugging, I walked up to the house, placing my guitar inside. "Your choice." Jack and Sandy shared another conversation, Jack's gaze blue ice, while Sandy's were a more reasonable gold. Jack shook his head.

"No." He said firmly, making me groan. It threats didn't work, the nest step, was begging.

"Come on Jack!" I whined, giving my best puppy dog pout. "Pleeeasee?" The immortal shook his head once again, giving me his best _I know what's best for you_ look.

"No Astraea."

"Sandy says I can go!"

"And Sandy wasn't assigned to keep you out of danger." Jack pointed out, obviously getting irritated with my pleading. Too bad for him, I wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Crossing my arms like a stubborn child, I glared at him. Sandy floated around us, watching in fascination.

"Jack I know of the dangers, just let me go! I'm not a five year old; I can take care of myself!" I hoped I could at least. Jack closed the distance between us with two strides, surprising me. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with authority, a look so intense I swallowed. When he spoke, his voice had a hard edge to it, one I had never heard before.

"What if you get captured too, huh? What if he decides to hurt you—or WORSE, kill you? Have you even THOUGHT this through Astraea? Unlike US, you can die. Stop trying to be all high and mighty, and just STAY HERE." Jack held my gaze and I could see the small bits of panic. He knew he wasn't going to convince me, he knew, but he was going to try anyways. The boy had been asked by MiM, the all-powerful being who CREATED him, to protect me with his life. Unable to hold his gaze anymore, my eyes swung down to my shoes, finding them INCREDABLY interesting.

"If you guys get hurt because of me, I would never be able to live with myself." My eyes came up to meet his again and he blinked. Letting my emotions free for just one little moment, I prayed he would see my desperation for him to agree. "I would rather DIE than let my friends risk their lives for me. That's just who I am. Please, don't leave me behind. Please?" My voice went to a whisper as I said the last part. Jack studied me for a moment, searching my face for something.

The immortal teen seemed to find it and sighed, taking a step back to give me more space. Shaking his head, he scratched his neck sheepishly. That scary gaze was gone in seconds, letting my finally breath again. Oh thank god. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"You would make a good sales person." He commented, trying to lighten the mood. When I didn't answer, he looked up at me through his eyelashes, and I could feel those butterflies come back. For once, I didn't mind them, letting them swirl in my poor empty stomach. Smirking at Jack, I walked up to the house.

"That would be using my powers for EVIL, my good sir." Jack chuckled, and then gazed at Sandy, who was following me. Images flashed on his head, looking like Avery, a house and a question mark. I sighed, my good mood ruined. "Good question Sandy, I have no idea…"

This caused a round of guessing, most of it Jack and Sandy, me commenting every now and then. Most of the ideas were too difficult, one of them to fly all around town to see if we could spot them. Obviously, that would NEVER happen, but HEY, it was an idea.

While they discussed—more like bickered—my mind went back to what the voice said. _The thing is I can't come to you. You have to come to me. _That line repeated in my mind, over and over again. It must be a place I know, a place I go all the time. Somewhere that had to do with Avery…

Gasping, I shoot out of the seat I was sitting in, startling the two immortals beside me. Sandy gave me a questioning look and Jack raised an eyebrow. I smiled at the two of them, feeling somewhat giddy for figuring out where she was being held.

"I know where Avery is! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" They both kept watching me with confused gazes. "He said I had to 'come to him.' And he has Avery, and where do I see Avery every Saturday?" Jack's face lit up, finally catching on to my train of thought.

"The studio, of course!" Sandy watched us with curious eyes as Jack and I high fived. Unfortunately for us, the celebration was short lived as reality caught up to us. Jack and I shared a look, and I nodded. There was only ONE way we could save Avery, and oh boy, no one was going to be happy with it.

Turning around, I walked to the laundry/bathroom and began rummaging through the boxes. Finding the one I want, I carried it out and placed it on the table. Putting my nail on the tape, I quickly opened the box. Jack came over, curious on what I was doing. When he glanced into the box, his eyes got round and he glanced up to me in shock.

"Don't even ASK." Jack shook his head and went through the contents of the box. Sandy came over, looked at the box and began to scold me. I sighed, looking for the materials I was going to need.

Now, you MUST be wondering what was in the box. You see, when I was a kid, I liked spy stuff. So, I bought a lot of cool gear on internet. When I got older, and found out it was not a good idea to have an obsession with James Bond if I LIKED my lunches, I put them in a box. This way, I could keep my little obsession, and NOT get beat up every day at lunch.

Inside were thousands of different items, from night vision goggles to camera lensed pens. Taking out my pair of night vision glasses and a very generous amount of firecrackers, I placed the box back into the bathroom. Sandy was still unhappy with me, shaking his head and finger, but Jack looked over the moon.

"Yes, you have found out my little secret. Can we get back to business?" Instantly, the two nodded, waiting for my plan since I was the one who knew the building. "Alright, first, we need Sandy to somehow contact the other Guardians. While he's doing that, Jack and I will…" They stood at attention, not interrupting me once as I explained the rest of the plan.

However, they weren't the only ones listening; because, in the shadows of the house, a large black horse hid, waiting for the right moment to slip out and report to its master.

* * *

"Please, I want to go home…" Avery Carlson pleaded to her kidnapper as she curled into a ball. Black sand covered her arms and legs, leaving small scratches here and there. She whimpered, pulling back, only to be stopped by a wall. The young girl didn't know how long she had been here, for it was pitch black inside the room, and cold. She was so cold, and it was so quiet… So, so quiet. But the girl refused to close her eyes, for when she did, she would see her worse fears come alive. Something she was now VERY familiar with.

Avery pulled herself into a tighter ball, hoping to conserve what little warmth she had left, a deep malicious voice came from the darkness. All around her, the quiet was shattered by the sounds of hooves and neighs, making the girl cry out and begin to sob once again. _HE _was back.

"I cannot do that child," The voice cooed, materializing from the black and leaning down to the blonde. "You see, your little friend is coming, and I can't meet her if you leave so quickly." Pitch Black smiled evilly at the girl, who watched him with fear filled eyes. Pitch smile grew bigger, feeding off the poor girls fear as a new wave of energy hit him.

"W-Who?" Avery asked, voice cracking. Pitch laughed a long spiteful sound that reverberated off the walls. The young girl cringed, covering her ears in an attempt to block it out. It reminded her of bad things—and she was already so frightened.

"Avery?!" A familiar female voice called out, coming from outside where the child was being held. Pitch clapped his hands happily, ready to meet his 'guest'. "Darlin' girl, where are ya?" It drawled, making the hooves clatter joyfully as they melded into the shadows of the studio. Avery's heart jumped with delight, knowing only one person who spoke like that.

"RAEA!" Avery cried out desperately, unaware of her kidnappers happiness and disappearance. "RAEA!" The sound of a door opening echoed, and light flooded the room. Avery shielded her eyes, whimpering from the sudden exposer. Finally, she was able to lift her arm from her eyes and she looked to the doorway.

There, in the large doorway, a silhouette of a familiar teenager filled it. Astraea Mae Toz carrying what looked like a giant candy cane in one of her hands. Avery yelled out again, wanting to get up, but being held back by fear ofthe boogeyman coming back. The older blonde quickly made her way to the younger one, relief filling her.

"Oh, thank GOD I finally found you Ave!" Astraea bent in front of her, arms instantly enveloping her into a hug. Avery sobbed, happy to finally be safe in familiar arms. She crushed herself to her friend, burrowing her head into Astraea's warm body.

"Shush now. It's alright sweet. I've got ya." The older girl said soothingly, smoothing back her hair while she cried. When Avery stopped, she leaned back and gazed into the older girls soft hazel eyes. Avery had always loved them, even in the darkness; they shone with unearthly light and changed colours.

"Can you stand sweetheart?" Avery shook her head, glancing down at her weak legs. Astraea shifted her candy cane—and it WAS a giant candy cane, a large wooden one to be exact— and slowly lifted the girl into her arms. The five year old wrapped her arms around her neck, holding onto her with a death grip only a terrified child could possess. Astraea smiled warmly at the girl, and turned around towards the door.

Only when the two got close, it slammed shut, leaving them in total darkness.

"Leaving so soon?" The deep voice of Avery's kidnapper called. "That's a little rude Beloved One."

* * *

Astraea POV

The plan was going BRILLIANTLY! Walking into the place had been an experience— a fucking scary one— but I'd found Avery, who was a little beaten up, but all in all, ALIVE. If it continued like this, we weren't going to need Jack at all. Just as I was about to make our quick getaway… the door of our exit slammed shut, leaving us in the dark.

Well fuck.

Avery yelped and began sobbing again. Tightening my grip, my hand rubbed circles onto her back, trying to calm her down. It didn't help that I couldn't even SEE the young girl, only able to feel her warm breath on my neck. Tear drops hit my shoulder and I placed my hand on her head, securing it there.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar malicious voice asked me. Immediately Avery began to wail, clutching onto me and leaving a few bruises in the process. "That's a little rude Beloved One." Anger pulsed through me, making my teeth clench. Come on Jack… it shouldn't take you THAT long to fly through the vents…

"It's a little rude to kidnap people too." I snapped back, balancing Avery and my weapon with two hands. "Let us go." Something in front of us materialized, and even the darkness, I could make out features. He was tall, towering over me in an intimidating way. His hair was black and he had hard angular features, accompanying piercing yellow eyes. The kidnapper wore something similar to Sandy's robes, though this mans were black and not at all badass. Seriously, he looked like he was wearing a dress; it almost made me want to laugh, were it not for the whole evil grin and dark pulsing aura.

"But we haven't been formally introduced yet." The man stuck out his hand, as if he HADN'T kidnapped my baby girl and we were NOT in a creepy ass room. When he did so, Avery whimpered and held on tighter. "My name is Pitch Black, but you may know me as the Boogeyman or the Nightmare King." I raised an eyebrow and snorted at him, hoping to delay the bastard. Come on Tinkerbell… Come on…

"You don't look very King-like." I commented, shifting Avery ever so slightly away from him. Damn, this girl was getting HEAVY. Pitch Black's eye twitched, his permanent scowl deepening. The Boogeyman's aura seemed to expand, only to calm back down moments later.

"No, but in the Dark Ages I was, until those damn _Guardians_ got in my way." He spat, saying the word guardian as if it were a curse. As he got agitated, sounds of hooves hitting hard wood floor echoed off the walls, making me take a small step back in fear. Pitch saw this and smiled, yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

"Raea… I want to go home…" Avery whispered in my ear sounding absolutely terrified. Rubbing circles on her back to reassure the frightened child, I glanced around the dark room. Where was he….?

"I know darlin', I'll get us out of here." Pitch laughed and Avery jumped at the sound. I didn't really blame her; it was a fucking frightening noise. It chilled me to the bones.

"But Astraea, we have so much to discuss, you can't leave just yet." My eyes flashed to his treacherously, and he lost his composer for a moment with the seer rage contained in them. When he did, I spoke.

"Now you listen here Pitch Black," I growled at him, veins burning with adrenaline. "You kidnapped my baby girl, and I do NOT take that lightly. If you don't let us go this INSTANT, I swear to MiM, I will kick your butt all the way to Pluto." Pitch smiled at this and tsked, tsked like I was a misbehaving child. My eyes narrowed on his.

"Now Beloved One, that's not very nice." Our line of view expanded until we could see black horses with red eyes surrounding us. I swallowed back my fear, and Avery squeaked, burrowing her head into the crock of my neck again. Pitch grinned at us, a grin that made my skin crawl. "I'll give you an opportunity to apologize." My hand went to my pocket, searching for the small balls that I had stuck there at the last minute. Jack hadn't shown up, worrying me, but he could take care of himself. I needed to get Avery and me out of here before something happened to the small girl.

Grabbing several of the small balls in my hand, I smiled at Pitch Black; a smile I hoped matched his. Shaking my head, I tightened my grip on Avery, praying this would work. If there was a God, help me with this insane plan. PLEASE!

"Thanks, but I'd rather not." Throwing the small firecrackers at the horses and my candy cane at Pitch, hoping to cause a diversion, I turned around and ran to the door. Behind me, the sounds of fire crackers, neighs and very angry screams erupted. Pitch yelled at them to 'get me'—a total super villain cliché may I add—but the horses had been spooked, giving me a PERFECT distraction to get to the door.

Take that Jack Frost and your whole 'I'm going to die' theory! Bitches please, I AM INDESTRUCTABLE!

My celebration was short lived when I tried to open the door and it didn't budge. Trying the handle multiple times—and hitting it multiple times— with no luck, my insides went hollow. Shit. Shit. Shit. _SHIT_. Around me, Pitches voice filled the darkness, mocking my efforts. His horses were beginning to regroup, their neighs piercing my ears. If they were to attack, I had no more weapons left. Absolutely NOTHING; we were defenceless.

Jack, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?!

"Nice try Beloved One, but you are not going anywhere." Pitch laughed then and I spun around to see the horses advancing on us. Panic bubbled up, and my knees went weak with fear, yet, the rage continued, concealing most of the fear. This bastard was going to make me break a promise, and Astraea Mae Toz doesn't break promises. Oh no. I took that shit seriously, and no one and I do mean NO ONE, messed with my moral code.

Clenching my teeth together, I glared at the advancing horses. Avery was screaming, and those screams only fueled my temper. My body began to shake and my breathing became uneven. Pitch continued to laugh at us, watching our doom and enjoying it. MiM's locket began to heat, but I ignored it. Everything was focused on one thing and one thing only:

Get Avery, the pure innocent girl in my arms, to safety.

Nothing else mattered, not my life, or Jacks, or the Guardians. All that mattered was a sweet girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was scared out her mind, repeating 'I want to go home Raea' like a mantra. The only thing standing in my way was this door.

"Avery, I want you to cover your eyes and ears alright?" Said girl looked up at me in terror and I smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to get you out of here." The girl nodded and burrowed her head into my neck, placing small hands to her ears. When she was done, I noticed the horse's a mere foot away, their red eyes watching us hungrily, rearing to charge.

Just a few more seconds…

"Giving up?" Pitch asked his horses getting ready to charge. Glancing at the darkness, I smirked.

"Never." At this, his horses reared, running towards us. That's when time seemed to slow down.

Everything was in unearthly detail, as if someone had given me 30/20 vision. I could make out each individual sand grain on the horses, each little speck of black, each somewhat darker then the last. Every twitch of their rearing forms, EVERYTHING became clear. My legs bunched as another wave of adrenaline came to my veins, getting ready to execute my last desperate plan. Though it was overused in thousands of movies, it was my only hope.

When they were inches away, I jumped to the side, rolling awkwardly as to not hurt little Avery in my arms. She let out a yelp as I awkwardly landed on my arm, a small snapping sound finding my ears. Pain reared though it and I gasped slightly, tears welling up in my eyes. Blinking them away, I watched the scene before me.

Unable to stop, the horses slammed into the door, causing it to open on impact. They screamed, some at the front disintegrating from the speed and weight of the others. Light from the street flowed into the room, casting me in its familiar glow. The Nightmare King snarled, coming out of the shadows closest to us. Quickly standing up, which was freaking HARD with a hurt arm and a child, I made my way towards the now open exit, thanking every bad action movie that used this technique.

"NO!" Pitch bellowed as his black sand wrapped around my ankle, causing me to lose my balance. Turning over so as to NOT squish Avery, I let out a scream as I hit my arm. Avery was shrieking bloody murder, hands now holding onto me and not her ears. The sand steadily pulled us back into the room, me thrashing like a mad man and yelling any threat I could think of that DIDN'T involve my colourful language.

"Oh no you don't!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me and a flash of brilliant blue light came. Covering Avery with my body, I felt a cold wind blow into the room and I almost cheered. THANK YOU GOD. THANK YOU!

The grip on my leg disappeared and I heard something that sounded like a whip come from above. Avery was crying still, hands holding onto my jacket, face buried into the neck. Soothing her, I glanced up at our saviors, the corners of my lips lifting into a small smile.

Because standing in front of me were the Guardians, looking strong and very, very pissed off. Jack was in the lead, staff raised and glowing blue and white with power. Sandy floated above him, two golden whips in each hand, eyes focused on Pitch. North stood behind him, shiny menacing swords in his large hands. On either side of him was Bunny and Tooth. The large rabbit held a boomerang, while the fairy just smashed her fist into an open palm. Each one wore the same expressions, hard and in charge. My heart filled with appreciation and gratitude. They came… they came for me and Avery.

"Pitch." North started in his thick Russian accent, one of his swords lifting to point accusingly at the Nightmare King. "You have kidnapped innocent child and Astraea. Is unforgivable." Pitch deviously smiled at the Guardians, black sand whipping around him like a whirlwind. Avery whimpered slightly and I held her tightly, assuring her with a look that we were safe… that we were okay. Something flashed on Sandy's head, but I was too far away to understand.

"You believe I care about your forgiveness?" Pitch stepped into the shadows, letting them surround him. "You may have beaten me before, but things will be different in this war. Until next time Beloved One…" Jack sent another shot of ice, but it was too late; the Nightmare King was gone.

For a moment, everyone was frozen. The Guardians watched the spot where there enemy once stood, still in battle stance. Avery sobbed underneath me, and I glanced down, a warm smile gracing my features. Smoothing down her hair, I tried to sit up, only to yelp when I put pressure on my left arm.

With the adrenaline wearing off, my body hurt like hell. I could feel bruises beginning to surface around my neck where Avery had held onto it and on the side I had landed when I played chicken with the black horses. My ankle burned, as if someone decided to poor acid on it, which was REALLY uncomfortable. The arm I had fallen on was definitely fractured, if not broken, and it felt like I may have cracked a rib or two. All in all, I felt like shit and I REALLY wanted a nap.

And a sandwich; I could REALLY go for some food right now.

Avery observed our saviors with wide eyes, obviously stunned at WHO had saved her. If she believed in Jack Frost, I KNEW she must believe in the rest; it came with the territory. She opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut, to only open it again, making her look like an adorable little fish. At the thought, I softly chuckled.

Untangling myself from the small girl, I tried to sit up again and felt careful hands help me. Cradling my hurt arm, I smiled gratefully at Tooth, who beamed at me. The rest of the Guardians crowded around then, talking all at the same time, excluding Sandy, who communicated with pictures.

Bunny: "Are ya alright ya little ankle-bitter? Did Pitch hurt ya?"

North: "Astraea, what is wrong with arm?"

Jack: "Avery, are you alright? Did Pitch hurt you?"

Sandy: A picture of an arm, a broken bone and a question mark flashing so fast it made my head dizzy.

Tooth: "Give them some room! They just went through a very traumatic experience, let them breath!"

This continued for a while, Avery watching wide eyed at the legendary figures that she had looked up to for years, while I looked upon them with amusement. Finally, when the questions turned to gurgled sounds and made my head hurt, I interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, still holding my hurt arm. The Guardians head snapped towards me, mouths open with unasked questions. Avery's eyes swung to mine, big and wide. Sighing, I stood up, only to almost fall back down, if Jack hadn't steadied me. Smiling my thanks at him, I addressed the group.

"We can answer questions later; first, we need to get Avery home. Her mother must be worried like crazy." The Guardians nodded, mumbling apologies. Avery tugged my jean leg, eyes still wide with wonder. Bending down, careful not to fall over or nudge my arm, I tilted my head at the girl. She leaned into my ear, still watching the group of immortals.

"Raea, are these the Guardians Jack tells me about?" She asked me, her breath tickling my ear. Nodding, I motioned towards the group, straightening up.

"Avery, I'd like you to meet," My finger pointed towards Tooth, "The Tooth Fairy." Tooth waved, purple hues sparking at her. "The Easter Bunny." He saluted the small girl, eyes soft with warmth I had never seen. "Santa Clause." North smiled at her, waving a beefy hand. "The Sandman." Sandy waved enthusiastically at the girl, golden eyes beaming. "And you know Jack Frost." Jack smiled warmly at the girl, picking her up and twirling her around. Avery squealed, all traces of fear gone in an instant, comforting me immensely.

"She sure does!" Jack yelled, getting a small chuckle out of everyone. Avery clung to his neck and smiled brightly at him, her small blue eyes watching his large blue eyes. She snuggled into Jacks chest and spoke.

"I want to go home." Jack nodded and looked towards the Guardians. North nodded to Sandy, who sprinkled the small girl with some dream sand. Instantly, above Avery's head, a small scene of her and Jack playing in the snow started. Sighing in relief, I felt myself sway. Now that the adrenaline was gone, I felt like a steam rolled had run me over. All I wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. Bunny steadied me this time, letting my weak body lean up against his soft warm fur, which totally didn't help me staying awake.

"Thanks Bunny." I mumbled, still cradling my hurt arm. Fuck, it hurt like HELL. This included the poor ankle the Nightmare Sand had grabbed, which had decided to burn as if it were on fire. If I ever saw Pitch Black again, he was getting a piece of my mind.

"No problem Sheila." My eyes traveled to the Guardians, smiling slightly at them. They had saved my hide, and I appreciated it. More than any of them would EVER know.

"Thank you all. Seriously." Sandy floated up to me, wrapping his small golden arms around my neck carful of my arm. Bunny pated my back and when Sandy let go, Tooth flew in, crushing me into her soft feathered body, making my arm ache but I didn't complain. Soon, it was North who was crushing me and I let out an airy chuckle. Letting go, North gave me another wonder filled smile and I let out a rush of air. OW.

"Hey!" Jack protested and I turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. The white haired immortal still held a sleeping Avery, shifted her and opened one arm. "What about me? Don't I get a hug?" I frowned at the boy walking up to him, limping slightly, and punching him with my good arm. "Ouch!"

"That's for hanging me out to dry, you ass-hat! What happened to our plan, you damn idiot?!" I yelled at him, eyebrows coming together in a not so attractive facial expression.

"NightMare's attacked me before I got to the vent!" The immortal defended, putting a hand up in surrender. He hung his head in shame, giving me his best puppy dog face and I felt my anger towards him vanish. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking at me through his eyelashes "Forgive me?" I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't keep it up. Damn, I was just too darn tired… and hungry. GOD I WAS HUNGRY.

"Fine, you're forgiven." Jack smiled then and I rolled my eyes. Taking a step, I gave him a quick hug, placing my head on his shoulder, careful not to wake Avery. Jack wrapped an arm around me, keeping me there for longer than I wanted too. Butterflies started up in my stomach again, which did NOT feel good with an empty stomach. Damn, this boy smelled fucking GOOD. Like evergreens, and winter time, and DAMN he just smelt AMAZING. Even though he was slightly chilly, I didn't mind, and tried to decipher the smells that clung to his hoodie.

Eventually, he let me go and I stepped back, turning toward the Guardians, who shared knowing looks. I frowned at them, raising a questioning eyebrow. They ignored me and smiled at the two of us. Shrugging, my eyes landed on each one.

"So… how are we going to get to Avery's?" I asked them, rubbing my throbbing arm absentmindedly. North's eyes perked up and Bunny's ears flattened to his head. Cocking my head to the side in confusion, I waited for them to explain.

"That is easy. We take sleigh."

* * *

In a small home across town from the studio, a mother was crying her eyes out. Her pride and joy, Avery Carlson, had been missing for hours. The sun had begun its decent up, filling the room with soft light, which gave the woman no comfort. Her lovely little girl was gone, how could she live on without her?

The police had left hours ago, claiming they would call if any new information surfaced. Right now, they believe Avery had just wandered off and gotten lost. Ms. Carlson didn't have faith in a word they used to comfort her, knowing her sweet daughter would never do such a thing. She may be young, but Avery was intelligent, able to hold a conversation with adults, unlike many children her age. This only caused more tears to fall.

A soft knock came to the door then, and Ms. Carlson sluggishly made her way toward it, dread heavy in her heart. She prayed that it was her little blue-eyed beauty, but she was too broken to allow the idea to pass. So when Ms. Carlson opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised.

Standing on her door step was Astraea Mae Toz, a beautiful young lady with the most amazing hazel eyes. She looked terribly beaten up, one arm hugging her chest and bruises emerging from her pale skin. But what had pleasantly surprised her was the little bundle wrapped in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Ms. Carlson let out a yelp of joy, taking her daughter from the teenagers arm and squeezing the life out of her. Astraea smiled warmly at the middle aged woman as Avery squirmed.

"Found her asleep on a bench by the studio. No idea how she got there, but as soon as I found her, I brought her home." Astraea lied smoothly, showing no telltale signs to the older woman. Ms. Carlson looked at the teen with tear filled eyes, amazed.

"I can NEVER thank you enough Astraea. You are my hero." Said girl shrugged, only to wince when pain radiated from her beaten body. The mother glanced down at her child, seeing small cuts that covered her tiny form. She frowned, but was too overjoyed to question it. Her baby was back, and that was all that mattered.

"Don't mention it Ms. Carlson, I was happy to help. Better get going, the suns comin' up and Mum's probably wondering where I am." Ms. Carlson nodded, still stunned by this girl. Sure, she had heard of how kind and humble Astraea was, but THIS was a whole other thing. She was a hero, a life saver. For as long as the woman lived, she would never forget this act of kindness.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked yet the girl just shook her head and smiled. Astraea took a step from the porch, retreating into the morning.

"No, I'll be just fine. You take care of Avery; get those little scrapes cleaned and everything, no need to worry about me. I'll call later tonight to see how she's doing. Bye Ms. Carlson, you have a nice day now." With that, the young girl turned and hurried off, giving one wave towards the woman, hazel eyes sparkling at the two. Ms. Carlson yelled her goodbye and closed the door, happy to have her daughter safe at home.

For as long as she lived, she would thank that young girl for finding her Avery. Grateful until the day she died.

* * *

"OW!" Astraea yelped as Tooth tried to remove her jacket—again. This had been going on for quite some time, the Guardians, excluding Jack and North who was steering the sleigh, trying to look at Astraea's arm and her protesting. "IT HURTS! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sighing, Jack gave the mortal teen an eye roll, but she was too busy screaming to notice.

Since getting Avery home, all attention had focused on the hurt Astraea. She was really beaten up, arm probably either fractured or broken, and bruises covering her neck and arm. A large acid-like burn had shown up on her ankle, blistering an angry red. The immortals also guessed that a few ribs might be cracked, or hopefully bruised, but they couldn't be sure until Astraea agreed to be examined.

Astraea was having NONE of that. From the moment she dropped Avery off, all she wanted to do was crawl up in her bed and sleep. Her hurt arm throbbed with never-ending pain, her ankle now starting to become numb, and she KNEW she would have to use crutches for a while.

But she was still having NO ONE touching the poor limb she hugged gently to her chest.

"Come on Sheila, we need to see your arm so we can access the damage." Bunny explained, gazing at the rest of the guardians with pleading eyes. Even though they were in the air, everyone was focused on the small mortal, making her their number one priority. Sandy, who was floating beside her, nodded. Tooth was on her other side, having gotten one arm out of her jacket. North was glancing back as he steered the sleigh, searching for a safe place to land. Jack was off the side, still upset for not getting to the girls in time. Astraea glared at them all, holding her arm protectively.

"No." She snarled, trying to slide away from them. "It hurts; I don't want anyone to touch it! Let me be!" They began to argue again, until Jack got sick of it. God, this girl needed to get her priorities straight. She needed medical attention and her protests weren't helping anyone; especially HER.

Moving everyone out of the way, with little to no protest, Jack crouched in front of the girl. Astraea frowned at him, shifting her arm away from the blue eyed immortal. She very much knew how he affected her, though she would never admit it. Placing his hand on her good shoulder, Jack gave her his puppy dog pout, causing Astraea's insides to melt.

"Astraea, your arm could be broken, we need to look at it." Her hazel eyes studied the Guardian of Fun, swirling from their brownish green to brownish gold. Astraea clutched her arm protectively, gazing at Jack with a look that resembled a small hurt child.

Jack was taken back. This girl, the girl who could kick anyone's ass when need be, was scared out of her mind. She had confronted the BOOGEYMAN and came out alive, quite an accomplishment for a mortal. Astraea Mae Toz saved Avery with next to NO fear, so how was THIS scaring her?

His head began to hurt with trying to figure out the complicated girl. Finally, she spoke, voice just as her face was, terrified.

"But it's going to hurt..." She whispered, obviously not wanting to move the tender limb. Jack nodded and gave her, what he hoped was, a reassuring smile. Taking the seat to her right, Jack took her warm hand in my cold one, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Astraea's stomach immediately reacted, causing her to swallow.

"I know, but I'll be right here, alright?" Astraea looked right into his cyan eyes then sighed in defeat. She glanced at the other immortals, eyes still showing their fear, but had an edge of determination.

"Just be quick." She ordered, closing her eyes and, with new found bravery, leaned her head into Jack's neck, for comfort. Surprised by this, Jack glanced down at the girl. Her eyes were now firmly shut, and she was trembling slightly, readying herself for the unavoidable pain this action would cause.

Tooth took this as the go ahead, and she slowly straightened the girls arm. The pain was immediate, causing Astraea to gasp in pain and tighten her grip on Jack's hand. Continuing to rub circles on her hand in a comforting gesture, he started to rant, hoping to distract the girl from the agony.

"Look it's almost over. Tooth needs to straighten it a little more than slide off the jacket. See, you're almost done; it just needs to straighten a little more. I know it hurts, but after we can get you home, you MUST be tired. And we can find you some chocolate, I know you love that, right Blondie? Oh, she straightened it fully and only has too—"Astraea's distressed filled voice cut through his tirade and Jack glanced at the blonde girl. Her eyes were still closed, but Astraea looked like she was amused by his reaction to her painful experience.

"Jack?" Her voice cracked and she opened one eye to meet his. The hazel eyed girl's face was contorted in pain, resembling a small child again. Jack's features instantly softened, as she reminded him of a sniffling Sophie after she had fallen off the swing when Jack last visited Burgess.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, I don't need the commentary." Jack laughed at this, and noticed Tooth had pulled off the jacket completely, smiling at the two. She gently grabbed Astraea's sleeve and pulled it up. The young girl gasped and shivered from the agony the had movement caused. Jack's stomach churned as he examined it.

Oh god, that looked _BAD._

Astraea's arm looked like a tie dyed shirt gone horribly wrong. Where she had landed on it was black, and going out until it covered most of her fore arm, was purple and blue. The limb had swollen quite a bit and there wasn't a bone poking out of the skin, which was good news at least. From seeing hundreds of broken bones—and causing most of those— Jack didn't believe it was broken, but badly fractured.

Now they all knew why Astraea didn't want them to touch it. It must hurt, to quote Astraea herself, like a _bitch_.

Everyone froze at the condition of Astraea's arm, all reacting in different ways. Tooth spun away, moving to hold the edge of the sleigh, hyperventilating. Bunny did the same, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'Bloody hell, I'm going to be sick'. Sandy held an expression of concern and worry, but made no move to come closer, and Jack couldn't blame him. If Jack had the heart to leave the young girl, he would do the same. When North glanced back at the scene, his face paled and he started to search faster, finally finding a spot in the woods and descending.

The young girl noticed Jack's instant stiffening, and decided to check out her aching limb. She instantly wished she didn't. Astraea's eyes widened and her face paled. The grip on Jack's hand tightened to the point of it being painful, but the immortal teen didn't complain. This was BAD, really, really, really bad. It needed immediate medical attention, and the Guardians were surprised that she was still conscious and functioning.

"Holy shit, holy SHIT!" She exclaimed, gaze glued to the appendage with fear. "Holy MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! Oh my god, THAT'S AN ARM? That's _MY_ FUCKING ARM?" Astraea was now becoming hysterical, shaking uncontrollably. Sandy unfroze and came to the girl, floating in front of her. She glanced at the Guardian before returning to her rant. "It looks like someone ran it over, with a fucking TRAIN! Oh god, I think I'm going to puke." This set the guardians into panicked action, including Jack, who untangled himself from the girl. They all began to rummage through the sleigh, looking for anything useful.

"There isn't anything here mates!" Bunny bellowed, arms digging in the back. North shook his head.

"But I asked elves to put in first aid kit." The rest of the Guardians all groaned in frustration, still searching for anything to help the teen who was sitting silently.

Inside Astraea's head, she was continuing her freak out, very, VERY loudly. Her arm, her poor sweet arm, looked like something from a bad horror movie. Something that would eventually burst, and out comes the very scary alien monster that had been growing inside there HER ARM LOOKED LIKE A FUCKING ALIEN EGG FOR GOD'S SAKE.

God, Astraea felt dizzy. Black spots began to dance In front of Astaea's eyes, mocking her for being a weakling. Consciousness was slipping, she could feel it, and so she began to blink rapidly, hoping to clear her vision and keep her awake.

"Astraea, are you alright?" Jack questioned her, stopping her internal rant, and his search for useful materials. Jack could see her focusing and un-focusing on the world, and a sinking feeling came to his gut. Oh no.

"Why is the world spinning?" Astraea asked before her eyes rolled into her head. She toppled forward, and Jack made a grab for her, catching the girl inches from the floor. Making sure not to hurt her arm, he gently laid her down on the bench. Tooth fluttered nervously above her, as Sandy sprinkled dream sand, hoping to calm the agonized face Astraea wore; but the sand slid from her body, having no effect.

"We need to get her help mates." Bunny said, stating the obvious. Usually, Jack would snort and make a sarcastic comeback, but the girl in front of him was deathly pale. The rest of the group agreed and turned to North, the unofficial leader of the so called Guardians.

The wonder filled man observed the situation with uncharacteristically hard eyes. Just like them, they he was terrified for the small girl, especially when MiM would return tonight. North was not sure how his old friend would handle his beloved hurt AND unconscious. But said girl needed medical attention, and he could only think of one place.

"We must get her to Pole. Yeti's know what to do." With that, North went back to the reigns, readying for lift off.

* * *

**Annnnd, that's Chapter 10. Double digits! Wohoo! **  
**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows! I really do enjoy the feedback and everything.**  
**Oh, and sorry for the wait. Took me FOREVER to edit it, and I had to rewrite some of the stuff... three times.**  
**Well, thank you again and I hope you enjoy :)**  
**~SimilarAddictions~**


	12. VIV: A Very Important Visitor

Astraea POV

"NO!" The silver boy screamed, hands going out as if to grab something. "Leave me ALONE!" He continued his yelling, trying desperately to get away from… from something. His face was covered by a large silver hood. Hell, the boy's whole OUTFIT was silver. From the large jacket that had to be pulled up to see tiny hands, to the combat boots that seemed to sparkle underneath the moonlight. The boy, dubbed Silver for the outfit, continued on his frenzy, running and hitting something with a VERY large sword.

This dream—at least I HOPED it was a dream—had started just after I passed out. Watching Silver fight and he seemed to be an EXPERT at it might I add, was… Well, I don't think Sandy had given it to me.

As he continued to hit non-existent pursuers, I tried to struggle to help him. He needed it! Silver obviously wasn't, well, MORTAL! Where was North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, or hell, JACK? Nobody was there for him. NOBODY. Silver needed me, and I tried, tried SO HARD, to get to him.

Then, just as soon as it started, the scene faded and I was stuck in endless white.

Yeah, you heard me! Not endless black, but endless white, making me shield my now aching corneas. What the FUCK WAS HAPPENING?! Whipping around, I began to call out, hoping to understand how the hell the dream of Silver turned to… well THIS! Whatever the fuck THIS was!

That's when I heard it.

"_One day, it will all make sense…."_ The voice was soft, reminding me of Manny, but it wasn't Manny. This voice… this voice was FEMALE. And as it spoke, the white condensed until it was just a small floating blob in front of me. God, it was the purest white I had ever seen… so damn pure… "_One day, Astraea. One day…"_

And with that, my eyes began to close, falling into an agony filled sleep.

* * *

It had been hours since Astraea Mae Toz passed out, worrying the Guardians to no end. North's yetis had patched the girl up, ankle now wrapped in gauze and arm slung into a proper sling. Fortunately, Astraea's arm had only been slightly fractured, and the yeti's estimated a month until it was fully functioning, if not less. Two of her ribs were severely bruised, like most of her body; but still, the girl was unconscious, showing no telltale signs to when she was going to awaken. The moon was scheduled to start shining soon, and if MiM saw his beloved like this, he was going to freak.

Jack had been assigned to take care of the unconscious girl's family— stealing her phone and texting her mother that she was at a friend's house for a study session for a test tomorrow, which said mother replied with a very maternal _whatever_. He was now out to cause a snow day, giving Astraea another day to recover, just in case.

North was back at work, checking his list twice; as was Tooth and Sandy, collecting teeth and spreading dreams. Bunny had disappeared after the sleigh ride, looking remarkably pale for the tough bunny he claims to be. A yeti had been assigned to watch over the girl, just in case something happened.

The Guardians were being extremely careful, for they didn't know what would happen if MiM lost his beloved—for good.

Meanwhile, MiM was waiting for the moment he would be able to see his beloved. He had had a nice rest, but he missed the little mortal with all his heart. When the moment came for him to rise, he quickly went to the place where she always was, blonde hair contrasted in with the pale silver moonlight; hazel eyes brightening at the sound of his voice, a smile nothing—not even the stars—could compare too…

To find it unmistakeably empty.

MiM began to search everywhere for her, hoping she was just late to their meeting. Finding nothing in her usual spots, even checking her old house in his frenzy, he started to panic. His beloved was not in her hometown, worrying him even more, and MiM felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Quickly, he started to search the world for the locket, something he had given her so many years ago. Many didn't know it, but that locket connected the two together in a bond many would never understand. Astraea was MiM's everything, and if she had been hurt—or WORSE—he was not sure what he would do. Eventually, he saw the white glow Astraea emanated, finding it at the Pole, comforting the all-knowing immortal somewhat. MiM focused on the location and jumped in shock at the sight before him.

Astraea Mae Toz, his BELOVED, was unconscious. A blanket had been pulled up to her waist, keeping her warm but not obstructing the sling that covered her left arm. Bruises riddled her body, most of them disappearing into her shirt and shorts. One of her legs was uncovered and elevated, gauze surrounding her delicate ankle in a gruesome sight. She was breathing raggedly, obviously in pain, face contorted in the same emotion. However, as soon as the moonlight hit her, she sighed in relief, body slightly relaxing.

Rage surged through MiM, a feeling that had not been dormant for thousands of years. His loved one was lying in a bed UNCONCIOUS and in agony. From the looks of it, she had been like this for a while, causing questions to race in MiM's mind.

What had HAPPENED to her? WHO had done this to her?

Without thinking, MiM flashed into the room, going straight to his beloved side. Taking her fragile hand in his large one, MiM gently knelt down beside her, moving some blonde strands from her face. MiM gently kissed her warm hand, hand smoothing her wild curls.

"What has happened to you, young one?" The unconscious girl did not answer, and MiM cupped her face in one of his hands, the other still clutching her hand. Her skin felt just like it had the first day he touched it—smooth and warm. His thumb moved over her pale cheek, hoping it would wake her up. Astraea didn't even stir, but she let out a happy sigh, until her face contorted in pain at the movement. MiM's heart squeezed at the sight.

Outside her little room, he could hear a yeti, obviously assigned to guard the young girl, and someone talking. The person said something, and the yeti grunted, opening the door to let him in. Jack emerged, smiling, a tray of food and staff in his hand. When his eyes landed on the scene in front of him, he froze eyes wide with shock.

MiM observed his youngest immortal, seeing his shock and confusion. He could still remember the moment he had picked him to be a Guardian, just moments after he had told him his name. He also knew Astraea's rising feelings for the young immortal, even if she did not acknowledge it for what they were. MiM knew one day she would, but Astraea was stubborn. It could be YEARS before she figured them out and by then, she may have already moved on.

Straightening up, still holding onto his beloved's hand, MiM bowed slightly in greeting. Jack sputtered unknown words and MiM smirked at the boy's reaction, taking it with great amusement. When he did not speak, MiM went back to Astraea, running a finger down her small face, his featureless features soft.

Jack watched this with amazement as he ran a thin finger down her cheek. He still couldn't believe THIS was MiM. The all-knowing entity was tall, a couple inches taller than him, and muscular, but not overly muscular. He wore a suit made of stars that danced and changed every second, reminding Jack of Astraea's eyes. MiM had a face, but it looked almost featureless. Every time Jack focused on it, the face changed like the stars and when he didn't, all he saw were his black-silver eyes and full lips.

Astraea had described him to all of them, but THIS, this was AMAZING. Jack Frost was meeting the person who CREATED him. At first he was speechless—hey it wasn't every day you meet your creator—but finally, he found his voice.

"Man in the Moon?" He asked the man, walking over hesitantly and placing the tray of food he had brought Astraea on the bedside table. MiM nodded to the boy, silver eyes flickering to him for only a moment. Jack felt like his SOUL was being accessed as he got trapped in his gaze. MiM watched him with knowing eyes, and when he seemed to find what he was looking for, released Jack, going back to Astraea.

"_Jackson Overland Frost, you seem well_." MiM replied, and Jack jumped back in shock. That voice, he had heard it only twice, the first time when he was changed into Jack Frost and when Astraea first came to the Pole. Jack had heard him, but he had NEVER heard him this SOFT. As if by speaking harshly, she would shatter in a million pieces. Turning away from the unconscious mortal, MiM continued. "_How long has she been like this?_"

Jack's eyes turned to Astraea, who had been our cold for over ten hours. Her face was still twisted in pain, yet she seemed to be a little more relaxed since the last time Jack saw her. Each breath she took caused her agony; it would hitch once in a while before going back to normal. Bruises covered her pale complexion, most of them around her neck from when Avery was clutching on it for dear life. Jack's features considerably softened at the sight of his friend. Astraea had risked her life to save a small girl's and that caused Jack to admire her somewhat. A MORTAL had stood up to PITCH BLACK, and walked out of it alive.

MiM didn't miss the look that came to his Guardian of Fun's face, and things began to click inside his head. He instantly stiffened, but told himself to wait. More bad news was to come; he would have to save his anger until then. Though the moon was calm on the outside—on the inside he was cursing whoever did this to hell.

"A little over ten hours," Jack responded, meeting MiM with a weary gaze. MiM just nodded his response and glanced down at his young one. Deciding that Astraea was not going to wake up any soon, he walked over to the young immortal with hard eyes. Jack swallowed, but knew he meant no harm to him. He had, after all, assigned Jack to protect her.

"_Jack_," MiM started, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at him with big blue eyes, waiting for what his 'boss' said. "_Could you inform North and the other Guardians of my arrival? We have much to discuss, for I am very interested on what has happened to Astraea."_ Jack nodded, ready to turn around from the ancient immortal to do his duty. MiM's hand kept him rooted in place, and Jack watched him curiously. The moon opened his mouth to speak, and then slammed it shut. Deciding against what he wanted to say, MiM released the winter spirit. "_I will await your return here_."

With that, Jack turned away from MiM and went to alert the other guardians of their guest.

* * *

"We need to call the Guardians!" Yelled Jack as he burst into North's office unannounced, making the large man jump. Frowning at the winter spirit, North quickly put down his list—he was SO CLOSE to finishing too— and raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically frantic boy. Jack began pointing out the door, talking so fast even Tooth would be impressed. The man sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish the damned list today.

"Jack, slow down and breathe." Jack stopped midsentence, taking a deep breath. When he calmed down, North spoke again. "Now, start from beginning." Jack nodded and began to explain what had just happened. North's eyes widened at the immortal teen, disbelief filling his features. Once Jack had finished, North looked too the door, as if waiting for someone to jump out as if it were a joke. When it didn't happen, North frowned and strode from the room with Jack behind him.

"I will call Guardian's."

* * *

Astraea could hear EVERYTHING.

From the ragged breaths that escaped her, to the movement of the sheets that was constricting her aching body. Everything, and she did mean EVERYTHING, seemed to have come alive from now, from the time she had passed out.

It was _deafening_.

Now, Astraea wasn't much of a complainer, but making jokes about them was her specialty. If she were allowed to move her jaw—or body in face— the first thing out of her mouth would probably be:

"Who the fuck decided the human body could FAINT?" Or something very funny to ease the tension she could HEAR in the room.

At first, Astraea thought she was dead, because she almost thought she head MiM. But that was impossible. She must only have been out, what? Two, three hours max. Hell, she COULDN'T have had slept through the whole 'putting her arm back into place' thing.

Or, could she?

All that really mattered to the agony filled girl at the moment was this: Astraea wanted some fucking FOOD; and she wanted it NOW.

Yes, even though Astraea could hear everything, the smallest of sounds blocked out the words of her best friend, and the Guardians… who had just finished explaining what had happened to the poor mortal with the hurt arm.

Finally, the ringing in Astraea's ears began to dissipate, and she could hear voices. They were mumbles at first; soft cooing's in the mortals ears. But soon, they began to grow into actual voices, voices with words and accents. Yet, Astraea couldn't quite place them. Her mind was still all jumbled up and it caused a very unpleasant head ache to try to place them.

But the voices got louder and louder and louder and LOURDER. All Astraea wanted to do was tell them to shut the fuck up and leave her alone. She didn't want more pain and they were CAUSING HER MORE. Astraea began to push against her restraints, thinking "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" over and over again.

She wasn't very happy with this awakening.

Outside Astraea's mind, MiM was standing silently with his chosen staring at him, all waiting for his reaction. They had finished the story—well, it was mostly Jack and North, for the others were still stunned by MiM just BEING there— and didn't know how to gage his reaction. Jack clutched his staff tighter, hoping it would comfort him just a bit.

That's when Jack noticed the small movement on the bed.

At first, he thought he imagined it. But, soon after the first, another came. An audible groan came from the girl, snapping MiM from his thoughts and rushed to her side, the rest taking a step yet unsure what to do. Grabbing her hand, MiM kissed it lightly.

"_Young one?"_ He asked, gently stroking the girl's cheek. The other Guardians kept a good distance away. Astraea mumbled something, lifting MiM's heart to the sky. She was alright! She was becoming conscious! This brightened the moonlight in the room, sweeping everyone in the happy rays, especially Astraea.

Jack took a step closer, wanting to be there for his friend. She had, afterall, earned the immortal's boy respect. It was the LEAST he could do. MiM looked up to him, seeing genuine concern in his eyes and nodded to the youngest guardian to come forward. Taking this as a go ahead, Jack stepped to her other side. In moments, the other Guardians were hovering nervously over top their mortal friend, waiting for her to finally wake up.

"_Young one?"_ MiM repeated. Astraea mumbled something again, almost like words. MiM gripped her hand more tightly, and the young girl moaned. Moving her head, she murmured more words, voice now slurred. Everyone held their breath, scared of what the girl was about to utter. Finally, with one last failed attempt, Astraea muttered the words she'd been dying to say forever.

"Shut…the… fuck…up…" Everyone blinked at her response, and Astraea opened her eyes, giving each of them a weak glare, hazel eyes swimming with grogginess. "I've got the North of all headaches, and you INSIST on talking in my room? Seriously?" This caused everyone to sigh in relief, including MiM. Astraea's eyes flew to her best friend and they widened, instantly awake.

Scrambling to sit up, much to her arms protest, she watched her friend with wide eyes. MiM gently helped her, and Astraea flinched when he touched her. Recoiling back, he gave her a worried expression. "Oh shit, am I dead?" MiM shook his head, straightening up to kiss his beloved's forehead lightly, making sure not to hit her injuries.

"No young one, you are alive." MiM gave a soft chuckle and patted her hand as gently as a ray of moonlight. Astraea's face screwed up like she had just eaten a very sour lemon, completely confused.

"Then I'm hallucinating." She reasoned, looking over to the Guardians, who seemed very pleased with her being awake and funtioning. Tooth was buzzing even more frantically; smiling so widely, you'd think her teeth might pop out. Astraea's gaze fell onto the winter spirit, face suspicious. "Did you drug me?" Jack scoffed and held a hand against his chest, actually offended.

"I would do no such thing!" He exclaimed, and Astraea frowned at him, unconvinced. Maybe it was the drowsiness talking, but she thought it as a very plausible idea. Not ridiculous at ALL!

"Of course you would."

"No I wouldn't! Why do you say it like it's a fact!?"

"Because it is!"

"What do you take me for Raea, a pervert?!"

"Yes, what else would I take you for? You ARE a pervert—AND a stalker!"

"Am not!

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

This argument continued with the relief to everyone. Astraea was being herself, and MiM felt a great weight lift off of him. Before she had stirred, he was about to go find Pitch Black and strip him of his powers—something he had never done before. And something he knew it could cause DIRE consequences.

Eventually, MiM smoothed his thumb on her cheek and Astraea's hazel eyes flickered to him. Her mouth shut and she smiled sweetly at the moon. Lifting her hand, she poked his nose, watching the stars on his suit swirl. MiM rolled his eyes before gently placing his forehead to hers, capturing her eyes with his.

"_You have much to explain for young one."_ Astraea sighed, exasperated. Of course she knew she looked rough, hell, she felt worse then she must seem. Personally, Astraea was secretly hoping for a few hours before she had to face MiM, get her story straight. But she knew the Guardians had gotten to him first—much to Astraea's distress. She was HOPING to twist the story a little bit, make it seem less frightening than it actually was.

Now she was out of time—and out of ideas.

"Okay MiMzy… if you MUST know," MiM chuckled at this, smoothing Astraea's wild curls with his hand. The blonde closed her eyes, letting MiM work some magic on her. He might not be able to heal her, but MiM could take some of the pain away. Astraea let out a happy sigh, lips upturning.

Everyone else in the room watched in awe—especially Jack Frost. As MiM and Astraea had their moment, taking some of the mortal's pain away, Astraea began to glow softly from the inside out. At first it was just a slight glow, the light bending around the girl. Then ever so slowly, it began to increase as a distinct white aura, surrounding JUST Astraea. Jack blinked, mouth hanging open. This was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed! And he had lived for 300 years.

MiM watched this as well, confusion and wonder clouding his mind. He was not doing this, oh no. His glow was the distinct silver of the moon. This glow… this glow was a pure white, like a perfect cloud floating in the sky. It surrounded the girl in its loving embrace, as if it were a PART of her. But the most awe inspiring site was the actual person it was enclosing.

Astraea didn't look like the little girl he used to know. No, she looked like a strong WOMEN who could fight anything—even in her current condition. Her rosy cheeks were prominent on her porcelain skin, that small smile radiating on her face. Blonde curls shimmered in the light, almost looking silver. Astraea Mae Toz had grown up… and MiM had finally taken notice. She sort of reminded him of…

That's when it all clicked for MiM, and when Astraea opened her eyes only conformed his suspicions. Overwhelming sadness crushed into him and he touched his beloved's cheek. Astraea's hazel eyes blinked in confusion as MiM detached him from her, still feeling the aching inside his heart.

Tooth, feeling MiM's distress, started to usher the Guardian's away from the room. Jack tore his eyes from the glowing girl—who was no longer glowing— and protested. With one glare, Tooth shut Jack up, clutching his staff for comfort. Astraea gazed at them, confused with THEIR confusion. North gave them a smile, as did Bunny. Sandy floated up to the girl and gave her a hug, careful of her arm. She patted his head, chuckling at his goodbye. He really WAS a teddy bear. Tooth fluttered around, frantically waving her hand before departing, leaving only Jack, Astraea and MiM.

Looking to the side, she saw the food Jack had brought for her, her stomach growling in happiness. Squealing, she hysterically reached for the food, happy to see something EDABLE, for she had not eaten in almost a DAY and was starving her little ass off; even if her mother was probably delighted about it. The tray he had left had EVERYTHING Astraea liked! Cookies of all types, as well as cupcakes, and even her favourite New Zealand candy, Pineapple Lumps!

"Thank you Tinkerbell!" Astraea grabbed the Pineapple Lumps, placing one of the chocolate covered marshmallow on her tongue. Instantly it began to melt, the pineapple flavoring overriding her senses, making her moan. Oh god, it tasted like sex! MiM shook his head, knowing about Astraea's candy addiction long ago, but still felt the ache of sadness. Jack smiled at the girl, nodding his head.

"No problem Glow Worm." Laughing at Astraea's expression, a mix of exasperation and anger, slipped out the door, closing it behind him. A cupcake hit where the winter spirit used to be and Astraea instantly regretted the throw, as familiar pain flared up. Leaning heavily against the pillows, she waited for it to pass.

Everything was so… screwed up. First that weird dream—one she could barely remember now—and not MiM visiting her. Bad things were happening, she knew it. And whatever it was, had something to do with her—if she wanted it to or not. Shit was about to hit the fan, and when it did, Astraea hoped she was ready for it.

Scooting over, Astraea made enough room for MiM to lay down with her. He obliged without argument, placing a long arm around her tiny shoulders. Astraea shifted so she was resting her head by MiM's chest, careful not to hurt her arm or ankle. Using his free hand, he stroked her wild curls, hoping to comfort the teenager. Astraea closed her eyes, relaxing into her best friend.

"Shit's going down, isn't it MiM?" Said immortal looked down to the girl, remembering the glow that once encased her. Letting out his breath, he continued his rhythmic touches.

"_Yes young one."_

"I'm a part of it aren't I?" MiM paused for a moment, wanting to lie, but knowing he could not. This was his beloved; his most cared for person in the world. She didn't know about him because she was immortal—or loved him because he was. Astraea cared for him as a person, just like she did with all the immortals. There was no way he could LIE to her.

"_Yes young one, I do not know how yet. But yes, this involves you."_ Astraea nodded and sighed, eyes opening to stare at the white ceiling. There was only one option left, and it was going to break her heart to do it, but it had to be done. Astraea took a deep breath before speaking.

"There's something you have to do for me MiM and you're not going to be able to talk me out of it. It's the only way…" MiM listened to Astraea's plan, eyes wide as she spoke. He could not let her do this! It was torture for someone UNWILLING to do it. Someone willing, well it was probably worse than any torture manageable. By the end, Astraea's voice was thick with unshed tears.

"_I cannot do that young one!"_ Astraea gave MiM a strong smile, and he saw the young women he glimpsed at earlier. She had to do this, no matter how bad it hurt. No matter how much this would change her life. It was the only way. A small tear leaked from Astraea's eye, and MiM quickly whipped it away, holding her closer to him. Astraea ignored the pain it caused and let him do so. "_Alright young one… When?" _

"Next week." MiM nodded, giving one last attempt to change her mind.

"_That soon?" _He whispered, observing the young girl with sad eyes. Astraea closed hers, blocking out the pain that now filled her heart, which overshadowed the one in her arm and leg. This was the toughest decision she had ever had to make, and she wished she didn't have too. God, did she wish she didn't have to. It fucking SUCKED.

"Yes, Saturday night. I'll talk to North." MiM could only nod as they stayed like that, holding each other. Soon, MiM would have to depart to his moon, leaving Astraea alone once again in the daylight. But he didn't have to return for a couple more hours.

So with that time, MiM held his beloved, feeling her light wash over him as she let tear after tear fall.

* * *

**Annnd, that's chapter 11.**  
**Now were REALLY getting into the plot! Who's Silver? Why would Astraea dream of a strange boy she has never met? And that voice? Oh, what about her plan? Obviously doing something stupid again aren't we Astraea?!  
And Astraea's crying AGAIN? Her badass reputation is going down now isn't it! **  
**Thank you for the reviews! I loved every single one, they made me all warm and fuzzy inside! **  
**If you have any suggestions, please tell me them. Don't ever be afraid to ask! If you see any mistakes, grammar or spelling, please do tell me! **  
**Again, thank you so much!**  
**~SimilarAddictions~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RoTG. **


	13. Astraea Moves UP

Astraea POV

Everything fucking SUCKED.

From hurting myself to THIS, well, I could finally say it.

My life officially sucks monkey balls. And not any monkey balls, Godzilla sized motherfucking monkey balls.

It had been officially one week since I had made my deal with MiM. Meaning I would be leaving my little townhouse in Port Moody, Canada… to live in the North Pole with the yetis and elves.

Yes, you heard me correctly! Astraea Mae Toz is moving up in the world! And by up, I mean UP. Now that we know who were dealing with, aka Pitch Black the fucking bastard in a dress coat, it was only sensible that I be located to a more protected place. Since Tooth's palace is more for, well, TEETH and Bunny's Warren isn't very accommodating for mortals, North's workshop was the only possible choice.

So here I was, packing up bits to take with me to the North fucking Pole, while my mother was downstairs thinking I was packing to go off to a boarding school in Europe. Soon, she wouldn't even think THAT.

But I'm not getting into that. Those thoughts HURT, and I already hurt with all my agony filled limbs. Even when I'm all drugged up on happy pills!

Sweet Pea, the best fucking fairy there IS, was helping me pack. She was using her awesomeness to count all the boxes, then go report back to Tooth with how many there were, so we would know how many yetis we might need. Right now, we were at ten, a pretty decent number considering this was my LIFE.

North had insisted I not take my bed—or any of my furniture for that fact— for he had many and would GLADLY give me a room of my own. The Guardian of Wonder was overjoyed with me coming to live with him, even with it so close to Christmas. He began planning my arrival the MOMENT I mentioned it to him. Apparently he thought I would be a great help with new toys and exposer to the yetis. His happiness almost made me forget WHY I was going.

Again, NO; I was not thinking about this!

That's doesn't mean ALL of the Guardians agreed to my solution. Oh no, they argued. Bunny said I would be 'corrupted by the Christmas bugger.' Sandy was outraged and kept shaking his head like a mad man, stop signs and X's floating on top of his head. Tooth had been taken back, saying that it would 'disrupt my human life'. Which I countered with 'And it isn't now?' This shut them up… well most of them. Jack Frost had been very, well, pissed off. It had been an argument to remember….

"_You must be kidding me!" Jack screamed at me, throwing his hands up in exasperation. I would do the same, if my arm wasn't in this damn sling. The rest of the Guardians were watching the exchange like it was a tennis match, heads going from one side to the other. _

"_Yes Jack, I'm kidding. I don't want to move to the North Pole to be safe. Oh no, I'm going to continue my danger ridden life in the human world." Nobody could miss the sarcastic tone in my voice, but North seemed to. He gazed at me, confused._

"_You are not moving to North Pole?" He asked, tone somewhat hurt. Running my good hand down my face, I sighed. God was I tired. _

"_No North, I'm coming. I was being sarcastic." North nodded, oblivious to the glares Jack was sending at both of us. He didn't like how the others were just letting me ruin my life. Key word: MY. _

"_Astraea, what about your family? School? You're LIFE?" I smiled at the boy already figuring this all out. He frowned at me. Fucking Frost, let the cripple be!_

"_I can finish my school work here. Hell, I might graduate early!" His eyes got a little more... well frostier with each answer. _

"_Your family?"_

"_I'll tell them I'm going overseas to a boarding school." _

"_Your life?"_

"_Damn Frost!" Sighing, I ran my right hand through my hair. All I wanted to do was sleep and eat and sleep and eat. Or maybe just, eat and eat and eat. Really, I just DIDN'T want this conversation, especially since MiM had disappeared back into the moon. My heart still ached from that, and this wasn't helping anything. "You sound as if I'm suggesting murder! I just think staying here is better. More protection and all." His eyes grew into ice crystals, freezing mine in their gaze. _

"_Was I not good enough to protect you? Is THAT what you're suggesting?" Blinking, my eyebrows came together in confusion. What the hell?_

"_What?" Jack's gaze pierced my very soul, and I took a step back. Holy mother of… fucking HELL. _

"_That's what I thought." With that he turned around, but I could see the hurt still evident in his eyes. The other Guardians watched as Jack walked to the nearest window popping it open. Taking a step to stop him—this argument was far from over. I was supposed to have the last word! — I stepped on the ankle that had been burned, flinching from the instant pain. Deciding, since I couldn't physically do anything like WALK, I settled for calling out to the immortal. _

"_Seriously Jack? Come on!" His eyes swung to mine, his hurt buried deep but noticeable. Jumping from the ledge, he hovered outside the window. My heart began to pound, and I could feel myself begging him to understand. Please, I can't lose anyone else… _

"_Do whatever you want Astraea. It's not like I care." With that, he sped off into the night, not looking back once. _

And because of that, we weren't speaking to each other.

Again.

So instead of helping me like a nice friend would do for his helpless injured one, he was off gallivanting around who KNOWS where. Since the damn argument, I hadn't seen him ONCE. I was SERIOUSLY considering why we were even friends—if we still were at least. The boy had worse PMS then I did. And that was saying something! But I wasn't mad at him. Hell, I would have done the exact same thing. Though, when I actually needed the little bastard, he gave me the silent treatment. Well, fuck you too Jack Frost. Fuck you too.

Even with all this shit going on, those damn feelings would act up again. When the bastard yelled at me, I was HURT with what he said. Sure, he didn't call me a bad name or anything but having him yell at me made me wonder WHY I was doing this. And it was the exact reason on WHY I wasn't trying to speak to him; because if he found out what I was planning, he would try to talk me out of it. And I couldn't have him talk me out of this. No, I just couldn't.

But hey, it's not like he gives a fuck. Not one silly little fuck.

Sighing, I tapped up my eleventh box and Sweet Pear automatically placed a name tag on it. Fluttering away, she grabbed a pen, with some difficulty, and handed it to me. Thankfully I'm right handed, so my left arm was more of a nuisance then anything.

After dubbing the stuff 'more shit I never knew I was going to pack up to leave for the North Pole… and clothes' I stood up and collapsed onto the bed, smelling its familiar scent of roses and cherries—a scent with a very long backstory.

My room had been stripped almost BARE. The walls had no pictures on them, packed up in the first box long ago. If I could only take one thing in this room, it would be my pictures. Years and years of memories that I never wanted to forget rested in them. From Easters, to Christmases, to birthdays, to HELL, even my first lost tooth. Though I had never met the Guardians until recently, they had been in my life by delivering presents, Easter eggs, dreams, snow and collecting my childhood memories. This had raised some very interesting questions.

When did I ever stop believing? And WHY did I stop believing? This, in turn, raised ANOTHER question to concern my already overloaded brain.

Why did MiM LET me stop believing?

Sweet Pea poked my cheek, bringing me back to the present. Her multicolored eyes watched me wearily as she patted my cheek in comfort. Making a series of squeaks—I'd become bilingual with the language of the small fairy—I waited until Sweet Pea finished before questioning what she had been saying.

"When do I think my arm will be better?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. Looking down at my once bruised body, which had healed pretty quickly and had only yellows little spots, in a pair of shorts and tank top, I thought. Sure, the pain wasn't too bad anymore and I WAS taking only half a dose of the pain medication. The sling I still used seemed a little unnecessary now, but I wanted to be safe than sorry. My ankle was almost fully healed, and I could put actual PRESSURE on it. "I'd say another couple days really, until it's out of the sling. Then after that, I'll have to be careful, maybe wear a brace of something." Sweet Pea nodded thoughtfully, leaning her body against my cheek.

Another series of squeaks came from her mouth—which I took for as "_Then why are you upset?"_ After questioning her, she nodded and I turned my gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm not really upset Sweet. It's just… a lot has been happening and I feel as if I'm losing everything I've ever known. I just can't keep up…" Okay, only a half-truth but hey, it was the most I was willing to share. Sweet Pea nodded, soft feathers tickling my cheek. Even if it was unintentional that small movement comforted me and I closed my eyes for a moment, just breathing. God was I unbelievably tired.

Ever since the day I fainted, I'd been having that reoccurring dream. And every time I woke up, I could NEVER remember specifics. All I could EVER remember, was the boy, Silver, and how he needed me. How he was all alone, no one there for him, and that I NEEDED to be there for him. No matter how crazy it sounded, or how angry it made me that none of the other spirits were there, I just had to be there for him…

And every time I would wake up in a cold sweat, a yell trapped in my throat and that female voice telling me that I would one day understand. That I would one day KNOW something I didn't already.

It was really fucking frustrating.

After MiM's confession that there was something BAD coming for… well ME… sleeping had become a something of a chore; much to Sandy's distress. Because we now knew that Pitch was behind this, the only time I really had surveillance anymore was at night. And most of the time, it was either Sandy or Tooth. Even with her duties to collect the teeth she came. And why do you ask?

Tooth had been the most upset about me getting hurt.

Well, she was the one who showed it the most.

Yeah, they were good at hiding it, especially Jack, but I knew the Guardian's had been worried about me. With Christmas coming up, North couldn't come and watch over me, but would send a yeti almost every day with a letter (something very similar to what I was doing with Tooth) asking how I was doing, how packing was coming, and how he had the most amazing surprise for when I arrived.

Even Bunnymund came to visit, more than once actually. He would sit on my bed awkwardly as I talked to MiM, playing messenger whenever MiM wanted to say something to the oversized rabbit. Sandy, who had gotten so used to this, didn't even blink. But Bunny? Damn, the look on his face was PRICELESS. Every time I would talk to the air, his nose would crinkle, ears twisting to see if he could hear what I was hearing. But the rabbit like kangaroo quickly got over it and would wait until I focused back on him to say anything.

They were all worried, every single one of them… well MOST of them. Hey, Tooth had pretty much assigned Sweet Pea to keep me company, only letting her collect teeth in the general area. Usually, Tooth would come give Sweet a 'check in' and end up staying until Sandy arrived. And when Sandy arrived, I would have to go to bed. The small man had even started letting me use him as a teddy bear until I fell asleep, a compromise I totally enjoyed!

But nothing stopped the dreams. No matter how tired I was, or how much dream sand was used, I would see Silver running and the overwhelming urge to help him. Cold sweats were always there when I woke up, a yell trapped in my throat, eyes darting around the room in panic.

With that sweet feminine voice whispering to me that one day… it would all make sense. That one day, I would finally understand. Until then, I would just have to wait…

* * *

Astraea POV

It's time.

Good god, I'd always wanted to say that! Seriously, I really have. Okay, so thinking it would have to do, but come one! How awesomely clichéd is that? And how many times in your life are you able to think it? A perfect cliché to explain my shitty little situation!

It's time.

Sweet Pea had already flown off the Pole to inform North on how many boxes I contained, a total of thirteen, and now I was just waiting until MiM rose completely. With every passing moment, my stomach twisted and I felt the small lunch I consumed hours ago make an unwilling U turn. Mum had gone out for last minute travel supplies and to pick up Hazel, but only to find an empty house. And soon, they won't even think—

My train of thought was cut off when one of North's portals opened up with four very hairy yetis tumbling out. North soon followed, his smiling face brightening up my dark mood. God was it good to see him and his wonder filled aura. Being with the Guardian's was like a breath of fresh air. Hey, they WERE everything good in the world and MiM had created them. There must have been SOMETHING in their heart to catch MiM's eye. Motioning towards the stacked boxes, I grinned at them.

"This is all of them." The yetis all nodded to me, scooping up the boxes with little to no effort and re-entered the portal. This was my cue to leave, my cue to start a new life. Yet, I stood frozen with my small box beside me, the situation finally hitting me.

How many times had I dreamed of leaving? How many times have I thought of the day I went off to college to start a new life? But actually DOING it was a whole new thing. Fuck, I was leaving my HOME. MY HOME! And soon, it wouldn't even be my home…

A hand came to my shoulder than and I looked up to North. He watched me with understanding, giving me a small reassuring smile. His hand squeezed my shoulder in a fatherly way as he took the box from beside me. Holding it out to me, I reluctantly took it from the large man.

"You are doing right thing Astraea." North said as he patted my head, his Russian accented voice soft and… and proud. The large Guardians gazed down at me with pride, a look I was very unfamiliar with. Taking my silence as a go ahead, he nodded to MiM to do his part.

"_Young one, are you sure?" _Was I sure? Leaving my home to live in a magical place because I couldn't let anyone else get hurt? Making this sacrifice to have those around me to live theirs in peace? Could I really do this?

You see, there was a condition to living with North. A condition I will never be able to take back and it will either, haunt me forever as the biggest mistake of my life; or the best thing I could ever do. With this one simple decision I could ruin my life. That one insignificant decision will dictate my life from now on.

But I already had the answer.

Squaring my shoulders, I looked to my best friend. He was shining brightly and I knew he was proud of me too. Just like his spirits, I had to find my own way in life and so far, I was doing a really shitty job with it. But he never left and that was all I will ever need.

Well him and his Guardians. Yes, even Jack Frost. They were family now, and I wasn't going to letting go of this family as easily.

"Yes, I'm sure." With that, I stepped into the whirling vortex to, and please don't kill me for loving these damn clichés, start my new life.

* * *

Astraea tumbled out of the portal, tripping over her own two feet and landing ungracefully to the floor. This made several yetis' jump, shaking their heads at their new house guest. Laughing, North stepped out of the vortex, gently helping a disgruntled Astraea to her feet. The mortal girl grumbled, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. It had been TWO SECONDS since she left her house, and she was already embarrassing herself.

It was a new record.

"Astraea Mae Toz!" North bellowed, catching the girl's attention and he watched as she turned to look at him. The Guardian of Wonder had waited a week for this moment, to unveil his surprise to the young mortal. North had planned every detail of the début with his free time and he just couldn't WAIT for what she would say.

Looking around her, Astraea noticed they had landed in a hallway. From the last time the young mortal had been here, she had seen hallways with hundreds of doors on each side. Yet this one, well it wasn't like the others. For one, it only had one large black double door with a large silver star in the middle of it. No other doors decorated the hallway; actually, it looked more like a balcony then a hallway. A spiral staircase descended to my left, multicolored tinsel surrounding the railing. Astraea gave North a questioning gaze. Her only answer was a bright smile.

"North… what is this?" The teen asked, curiosity getting the better of her. North's smile only grew as he turned around and flung open the double doors open with finesse.

"Welcome to your new home!" North yelled, side stepping to allow Astraea full view of her new room. Cautiously, Astraea stepped into the room and gasped at the sight, heart stopping.

Her room—HER ROOM!—was a massive place, resembling more of a condo then an actual room—though it held no kitchen. The floor was black hardwood with silver stars and moons painted onto the floor. Across the room was a living room type area, a large area with a silver loveseat and a GIGANTIC matching chair. From here, Astraea estimated that it was big enough for two people, if they wanted to squish that is. On each, pillows of different colours were placed. Red, purple, blue, black, white—every colour Astraea liked adorned them. Adjacent to that was small electric fire place with a T.V on top. Around that, glass bookshelves with HUNDREDS of books in them, wrapped around them, looking as if it were floating in space.

But that wasn't what took Astraea's breath away. Oh no. It was the walls—or LACK of. Every wall that was supposed to be a wall was a window, letting in the natural beauty of the North Pole. The room to her left, was also a half circle so the window-roof domed to create something MAGICAL. And it was there, that had her new bed.

Like everything in her room, it was large—but it was also circular, decorated like the night sky with silver BLINKING stars that actually MOVED; just like MiM's suit! Oh, and it floated off the ground.

Yes, that's right, Astraea's bed FLOATED in the air. From where she stood, she couldn't see any cables, but guessed it must be something with magnetics, or even better, hovered like a hover car! Sure, it wasn't very far off the ground, but it still was freaking cool to her! How many people could say that their bed actually FLOATED?! To the left of her bed was the bathroom. Though she couldn't what was inside, she guessed it was just as beautiful as the rest of this place.

This place… it FELT like home. Astraea Mae Toz had moved three times in her life, the third being the home she just left, but she always felt like and outsider there. Always looking in on her family that was ruined with her birth—well, that was what she believed at least. Yet her new home was cozy and welcoming and WARM—something she was never fortunate of experiencing. It almost brought tears to her eyes. Almost.

"Yeti's built it out of observatory we not use anymore." North explained, walking over towards one of the walls. "But I made walls." His hand touched it, and the walls flickered from the North Pole to the New York skyline. Astraea's mouth dropped more, eyes bugging out.

They weren't WINDOWS! They were…. Oh my god… they were hologram type things! Astraea couldn't get her mind around it and her dumbfounded expression pleased North. Smiling, he changed it back to the North Pole, loving the view himself. Walking over to her bedroom area, he touched another panel, revealing a closet area.

"This is closet. We stock it full of clothes you will be able to wear around North Pole." Astraea closed her mouth, feeling completely overwhelmed. These people… these people had gone to all this trouble to take care of her; to make her happy. Her heart ached with their thoughtfulness and she turned to North, a large life filled grin plastered onto her face. The grin warmed North's heart and he smiled back at the girl with his own.

"North, thank you SO much. I... I can't even explain what I feel. Just... THANK YOU!" Astraea exclaimed, throwing her good arm around the large man. North chuckled, gently patting the blonde teens hair, heart still filled with warmth. When she stepped back, bouncing with excitement to get acquainted with her new home, North headed to the door.

"Alright, you unpack, I have work to do. Dinner is in couple hours!" Astraea gazed at the large Russian male, brows coming together in confusion at his statement. Dinner?

"But, you're immortal… You don't have to eat." The Guardian only smiled at his new housemate, opening one of the doors before addressing her.

"Yes, but since we are family now, and families eat together, we eat together. Everyone will be joining us tonight." North gave her a large wonder filled grin and Astraea's heart leaped at his words.

"Everyone? Including Jack?" Astraea questioned, hope filling her. Sure, she would NEVER admit it, but she missed the mischievous trickster. Maybe now that she had moved into the North Pole, he would start talking to her again! Yet, when she saw North's smile fade for just a second, she knew her friend would not be showing up.

"No, Jack is busy with work." Astraea gave a disappointed nod, feeling it right to her heart. Of course he wouldn't come, why would he? It's not like he cared about the small teen… "I will see you in couple hours." Astraea gave a half-hearted smile to the Guardian, thanked him again and turned to face HER room.

Magical.

That was the only world that could describe this beautiful work of art. Everything about it was mystical to the small teenager and she walked towards her bed. Lying down on the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, she glanced over to the side. Noticing her old beaten up teddy that had been in one of the first boxes, Astraea reached for him and—with a sad smile—crushed him to her chest. The familiar red, white and orange fur smelled like her old home. Autumns (yes Autumn! That was his damn name) scruffiness made her heart ache and she glanced up to the moon to address him.

"Is it done?" Astraea asked MiM, and the moonlight flooded the new room, caressing the young girl's cheek in comfort. She already knew the answer before the all-knowing entity spoke.

"_Yes young one… they will remember nothing." _Sighing, Astraea looked to her friend, framed perfectly by the window-dome roof above her. Astraea nodded as her response, closing her eyes from the onslaught of thoughts that now entered her brain.

God was she tired, and what she just heard only zapped the last bit of her strength. She could feel sleep gripping her and she groaned, moving over while being careful with her arm.

Damn, this bed was SOFT and warm. Astraea felt like she was sleeping on clouds, as she felt weightless and, even with today's events, happy. There were people here who CARED about her, and she couldn't help but feel like she won the goddamn lottery. But god, this bed was NOT helping her stay awake…

"_Sleep young one… I will awaken you for dinner." _MiM whispered, soothing Astraea with his voice. Without hesitation, Astraea let sleep overtake her as she waited for her dreams to start.

* * *

**Yes, a filler chapter but a necessary chapter. **  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you for everyone who followed and reviewed and favorited. Thank you so very much!**  
**Remember, I'm always open to ideas! I got a very good one about a one-shot I will write after this story is finished and before I write the sequel. So please feel free to do so! Thank you again!**  
**Until next time!**  
**~SimilarAddictions~ **


	14. Astraea Loses Sight

Astraea Mae Toz felt like shit.

Everything sucked, sucked _soooooo_ bad it seemed almost impossible. But, here she was, in her new room at the North Pole just STARING at the beautiful images of her hometown. Kids played in the snow, couples hugged each other to keep warm; people bustled about the streets of downtown Vancouver, white flakes hitting them in the frenzy gravity caused.

It was all too much for Astraea.

No one on the windows had to worry about evil things coming after them. They didn't have to worry about when the next attack came, or if they were going to even _wake up_ tomorrow...

They didn't have to deal with the _dreams_...

They just went on with their perfect little lives, none knowing that the teen was watching them in envy. Never even knowing that she even existed because that was what she chose. She chose to be wiped from human minds like she had never even been born. All of her friends, family, _everyone _she had ever known never knew her.

Not a single person.

Sighing, Astraea picked up the school work she had been working on. Since coming to the Pole the teen had thrown herself into her it because... well... she didn't have anything else to do. However, it couldn't last forever and this was her last lesson until after winter break. And she had almost completed it, meaning she had more time to ponder her recent predicament.

Which, in turn, caused Astraea to become more than a little... unpleasant...

...Yeah, let's go with unpleasant...

Astraea tried to put on a happy show for the Guardians, she didn't want them to worry, but they could see right through it. Something was bothering the teen and every time someone would bring it up she would brush it off. Each one in turn tried to get it out of her—Sandy coming the closest since Astraea really did adore the little man—but with no luck. They still had no idea about the dreams.

Had no idea how much they effected her.

Before, she could handle the ones about Silver, yet, about a week ago, they had started to change; started to become darker and much more sinister. Soon, Silver stopped showing up and was replaced by a girl. A girl Astraea could only describe as an angel, though she had no wings or halo, but more of a _glow..._

The same white glow that would appear before Astraea in all of her dreams.

That was the only constant thing about them, the glow and that voice. Each night it would speak to her, tell her that she would understand _one day..._

Pissing her off to no end.

If there was a REASON she was seeing these things, which almost felt like MEMORIES, then why didn't it tell her NOW. She was convinced she was going nuts, more then she already was! All Astraea wanted to know was WHY this was happening to her! And why now?! Why not when she was younger?! Nothing made sense, and it really didn't help that MiM was being distant.

Pun completely intended.

Her best friend, the person she trusted with all of her heart, barely paid attention to her. Since moving to the Pole he would talk to Astraea, if she was lucky, for an hour then disappear with more important business! When she NEEDED HIM. It was infuriating, with all that was going on, he would almost IGNORE HER. Just last night when she tried to talk about what was happening, leaving her dreams to herself, he BRUSHED HER OFF!

HER! Astraea Mae Toz, his companion for almost ten years! Hell, their friend-iversary was only ten days away! They were going to do something fun, something that would lift Astraea's spirits and remind her _why_ she was doing this.

It was the only thing that was keeping her from falling into her pit of loneliness.

After having that stupid ass fight with Jack, and now with MiM being all distant, Astraea was all alone. North was busy with Christmas coming up, Sandy had dreams and Tooth had her teeth, Bunny had his eggs and Sweet Pea went back to helping her mother; which meant, for the first time in years, Astraea felt truly alone. Truly, _truly_ alone.

Sure, she had made friends with the Yeti's and elves—who had started some sort of fan club for her—but they were still busy. She didn't want to get in their way and ruin Christmas. So she would stay in her room, only leaving for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sometimes she would come out and play with the elves, or take her favourite elf—who she dubbed Isosceles—into her room and play hide and seek. Usually he would fall asleep on her lap while she did her schoolwork or watch T.V, but still, he wasn't the best to have a conversation with.

The young teen signed again, discarded her completed work and glanced over at the clock. Dinner had already passed, which meant MiM was going to come soon. Having been trapped in the same routine for about two weeks, this had become a fine art. He would come at exactly 7 o'clock, not a minute more. It was 6:56 now, giving Astraea time to roll off her bed and clean up her work.

After doing so, she tucked them into the open-up window seat the yetis had made for her as a welcome gift. It was pretty simple, just a bench with a built in seat warmer. Astraea had added some of her many pillows and a nice cozy blanket to snuggle into while she talked to her friend. It was one of her favourite spots in her new room. Snuggling into said blanket, Astraea glanced at the clock.

7:02.

Frowning, Astraea waited for that familiar voice that would apologize for being late. She waited for MiM to tell her a story, or ask how her day was, or how she was feeling even if he was distant. She waited to talk about what she had in mind for their anniversary, waited for an excuse on why he wasn't there. Astraea Mae Toz waited and waited and waited.

But he never came.

The mortal teen waited until 11 o'clock, making every excuse on why he was late. Maybe something came up and he was just busy. Or a mortal had been picked to become immortal, which she found highly unlikely, but it could happen! With every passing hour, Astraea lost more and more hope. And with every passing hour, Astraea broke more and more.

So when it finally reached 11 o'clock, four hours after their supposed meeting, Astraea completely broke down. Tears started welling up in her eyes and a heartbreaking sob escaped her lips. She clutched her locket, a habit that she had made when she needed comfort, and fought back the tears. She wasn't going to cry. No, she wasn't going to look weak again. Astraea hated tears; they were like little salty drops of acid.

The teen waited for the tears to fall, but they never did. It was like she was just _too sad for _tears.

She had never expected MiM to abandon her, never. Yet, here she was, abandoned at the North Pole with nothing but a broken heart. He had promised to always protect her, so where was he? Why had he broken his promise?!

Suddenly, Astraea wasn't sad anymore. No, she was ANGRY. So, so, so angry. What happened to his promises to always be there, even when she was growing old? What happened to their FRIENDSHIP?! Was it all a lie? All these years, did he feel that she was a burden that he couldn't handle and threw her upon the Guardians so he wouldn't feel _guilty_ about abandoning her?

Astraea stood from her seat and let out a cry of anger. Well, FUCK HIM. If he didn't need her anymore, well SHE WOULDN'T NEED HIM EITHER! She didn't need his help, his _PROTECTION_. She would look after herself! She'd been looking after herself since she was born!

Grabbing her bag, Astraea shoved in everything she would need. Luckily for her, Astraea had lots of money from allowances, summer jobs and child support her father refused to pay to her mother. And let's not forget birthdays and Christmases! Astraea was a pretty loaded teenager. She'd find a cheap motel for a couple of nights while looking for a job and apartment. She'll finish high school early and apply to the community college. She'd show that good for nothing MiM how much she could do without him!

After shoving everything into her bag, Astraea began to look for that snowglobe North had given her for emergencies. Since her arrival, precautions had been taken in case something was to attack the Pole. North had given her a snow globe for just that reason, to get away if anything were to happen. Personally, Astraea had no idea why he would do that. If something were to happen, she wouldn't just RUN AWAY. Oh no, she would be the first one on that battlefield. But it made everyone feel better, so she accepted it. She was thankful she had accepted it, so very thankful.

For a moment, Astraea stopped. Sure, she was angry and broken hearted, but wouldn't the Guardian's worry about her? Well, if they didn't think she was a burden like MiM obviously did. She couldn't just leave without at least leaving something on why she had. They could think that she was mad at them, which she wasn't. Not even Jack even though he was an ass. It would be rude too.

The teen quickly searched for some paper and a pen. It took a couple of minutes, but she soon found both and bent down to scribble on the piece of paper. After that task was completed, Astraea grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Taking Lux in her other hand, she couldn't NOT take her trusty guitar that would be blasphemous, she gripped the snow globe.

"Take me anywhere but here." The moon's beloved whispered into it before smashing it onto the ground. Taking one last look around the room, her heart heavy with betrayal and loneliness, Astraea stepped into the swirling vortex.

* * *

The next morning, Isosceles—though his real name was Norman— had the job to wake Astraea up for breakfast. He usually did it anyway, though he would get in trouble with the elf that was supposed to do it that morning, but he didn't care. Isosceles loved Astraea, she was sweet and kind and let him into her room when all of the other elves weren't allowed. She'd let him snuggle in her lap while she did her thing, and play games when she wasn't busy. He was also the founding member of her fan club.

Scurrying up the stairs and up to her painted door, Isosceles knocked. He waited for the usual greeting of her opening the door and scooping him up into a hug. Sometimes he would get a shout out to wait, but today, nothing came. The young elf frowned and reached for the rope Astraea had hung so that he could get in. Pulling on it, Isosceles opened the door.

Now, Astraea's room was usually pretty clean yet, for some reason, there were things everywhere. Clothes were out of the drawers, her window seat was open and the pillows she kept in specific spots were all messed up. But the weirdest thing was that Astraea wasn't there.

Isosceles walked into the room and searched for her. Maybe she had left earlier this morning? No, he wouldn't have been sent if she had already left. Plus, he'd have seen the other elves surrounding her for hugs and kisses like they always did. If she was awake, he'd have known.

Quickly walking towards her little coffee table, Isosceles saw a piece of paper with scribbles on them. Grabbing it, he attempted to read it, but unfortunately elves couldn't read English very well. They could understand it, but they couldn't read it. But he picked up enough words to panic and leave the room to find North, who was in his office finishing off his list.

North was on the last hundred names when the little elf burst in, scaring the man. He jumped, spilling ink all over his list. Groaning North glared at Norman and threw up his arms in exasperation. Christmas was only weeks away, and they still had so much to do! Didn't he tell the little things to help with the decoration, though he knew it was only a distraction for now, but still. It had been an order.

"What? What is so important that you come busting in here?!" Norman began speaking in his elfish language, which only North understood. When he got to the part about not finding Astraea and a note, North strode over and took it from him, fear in his heart.

Just like the little elf had said, in his hands was a note. A note he knew Astraea had written because she had very distinct print. It resembled handwriting, though Astraea couldn't handwrite to save her life. North remembered it from Christmases past, the swoops of the Y's and G's; the loops on the L's and E's. This was definitely from Astraea, but the message on it didn't make any sense. Though he knew one thing:

Astraea was gone.

North began barking orders, calling for yeti's to go and see if they can find Astraea, though he knew they wouldn't. From what it looked like, she had been gone for over seven hours, worrying the Guardian of Hope to no end. He had no idea why she had done this, but he was going to find out. He didn't care if she didn't want to be found, they were going to find her! Finally reaching the globe room North pulled the lever to call the Guardian's. If they were going to find her, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Behind him Phil reported that they had not found Astraea anywhere at the Pole. From the looks of her room, she had taken everything she may need for a long journey. Even her guitar was gone. Remnants of a snow globe had been found; obviously the one North had given her for emergencies. There was no evidence to where she may have gone, just that she was.

North nodded at this, and the yeti went back to work. The Guardian's would be here soon, Sandy maybe a bit later, but they would come. Even Jack would, even if he didn't want too. They all had a duty, to protect the children of the world, including Astraea. North couldn't imagine a day without the mortal. Something about her brightened the Workshop, even if she was a little irritable at the moment. Astraea Mae Toz was special.

They had to find her, they just had too...

* * *

It broke his heart when he didn't show up. He knew she would be upset with him, so he was going to surprise her with a middle of the day visit. MiM would make it up to her, he just had too. He had been so caught up in research that he didn't realize the time until it was too late. She would be furious with him for a couple of minutes, and then forgive him. They could never stay mad at each other.

But the moment she left the Pole, MiM felt it. Felt the betrayal and the heartbreak. She was more than furious with him. She was heartbroken. He knew he had been a little distant lately, with all the research he had been doing, but he hadn't known how much it had affected her. Didn't know how much she needed him to be there, be her rock. It had never occurred to him, not once.

And know he couldn't even apologize since it was morning. He could only help that when he talked to her next, she would forgive him.

For MiM had no desire to know how his immortal life would be like if he lost her.

* * *

Jack flew towards the North Pole, dreading each second because he knew the moment he landed, Astraea was going to kill him. It had been three weeks since the last time he saw her, and about the same amount of time that he regretted how he treated her. He had just been mad, that was all. It was his embarrassment that made him stay away, and the guilt.

Though he would never admit it, Jack missed Astraea. She could be a lot of fun to be around, if she was in a good mood that is. So, when he saw his friend, he would apologize and take the beating she would definitely give him. Though after his chewing out, he knew Astraea would forgive him. She could hold a grudge, but like Astraea had said to him almost a month ago, it's just too tiring.

Finally, the North Pole came into view causing Jack to speed up. His usual entrance, one of the many windows in the globe room, was already opened causing Jack to frown. North never opened that window for him, he knew Jack loved to 'break in'. Sure, he had permission to use the doors whenever he wanted, but the winter spirit still had his mischievous nature. Obviously something was very; very wrong if that window was open.

Swooping in on a blast of cold wind, Jack landed beside the globe. Everyone was already there, completely focused on North's satellite camera that showed all the world's children. North was controlling it, using a large orb to scan areas. Bunny was to North's left, ears slightly down and hair bristled. Sandy was floating on his right, hands clasped and back rigid. Tooth fluttered nervously above them, some of her mini fairies following her with worried expressions as she continued to shout out houses with lost teeth. None of them noticed Jack's entrance. His frown deepened.

Something was wrong with this picture. Every Guardian was tense, and Jack wondered why, but something ELSE—no _someone else_—was missing. Astraea wasn't in the room with them, which raised some questions. If something was happening, he knew Astraea would be first in line to help. Yet, she was nowhere in sight.

"Have ya checked her old neighbourhood?" Bunny asked, being a backseat searcher. North let out a frustrated groan. He had asked that three times already, and each time, the answer was _yes_.

"That's the first place I looked, yes." North replied, all of them still unaware of Jack's presence. Bunny gave him a glare.

"Check again." North turned from the large image and returned his glare. Sandy sighed and began flashing pictures above his head to get their attention. This wasn't the time for them to fight. But they didn't notice him and continued with their standoff.

"I have already checked."

"And I'm saying check again." Tooth stopped her rapid pacing and went to help Sandy calm the two down. Jack watched them, confused. They were all so tense; it was almost like when Pitch came back the first time. It took everything they had not to snap at each other, and even then it had happened.

Now, the Guardians were going at it, arguing over something Jack didn't even _know_ about. Tooth and Sandy were trying to calm them down but it was no use. The Guardians of Hope and Wonder were trying to shout over each other, whatever topic they had just been on forgotten and replaced with their usual argument of _whose holiday was better_. Jack dragged his hand down his face and sighed.

What was going on?

Lifting his staff a couple of feet, the winter spirit slammed it down on the floor, sending a blast of icy cold wind around the room. Frost spread where his staff had met the ground causing fern-like designs to fan out around the area. This effectively silenced the arguing immortals, who turned to Jack in surprise, startled by the sudden wind and frost show. Shoving his free hand into his pocket, Jack spoke.

"What is going on here?" The Guardian's shared a look, making Jack raise an eyebrow. A minute passed before North reached into one of his large pockets and pulled out what looked like a note. Tooth gazed at it sadly, her fluttering momentarily stopping when she saw the note. Sandy frowned, as well as Bunny, but it was North's expression that got Jack the most. For the first time since Jack had known him, North actually looked... _sad_; usually he was annoyingly joyful and wonder filled. This caused Jack's stomach to flip uneasily.

Hesitantly, Jack reached out for the note and took it from the Guardian of Wonder. His eyes flickered to his fellow guardians, and in turn they nodded for him to read it. Jack gazed down towards the note and read.

_Dear Guardians, _

_I know you'll be angry with me, but I had too.  
When I was younger I thought promises were something sacred, something to never break. As I got older, I learned that they were just words but I always kept one close to my heart, one that I thought would never break.  
But, of course, I was wrong.  
Again.  
Please, forgive me. And, please, don't look for me. _

_Astraea. _

Jack read the note once, twice, three times before it sunk in. Astraea had LEFT?! Like, left the North Pole without telling anyone?! He was dumbfounded. She was the one who WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! And she just LEFT, just like that. And expected them to NOT look for her?

Was she INSANE?

Everyone felt the room go colder as Jack got angrier. It was normal for Jack to go subzero when he was furious. After their battle with Pitch, an incident occurred that had made the immortal teen angry with Bunny and almost turned him into a Popsicle. They watched as the floor beneath him began to freeze over and waited until he spoke.

"Idiot." He said, glaring at the note, which was becoming coated in frost. "When we find her, I'm going to freeze her tongue to a pole." Jack clutched his staff tighter and met all the Guardian's eyes. The Guardians of Hope, Wonder and Dreams noticed the determination and anger in his eyes, but Tooth noticed more. There was a bit of worry in them— even though last she checked they weren't talking to each other— As well as another emotion... one so intense it made his blue eyes glow.

It looked like their youngest Guardian may have a little crush.

Tooth giggled at the idea, making everyone look at her funny. Blushing, she shrugged a delicate shoulder and suggested that they continue with their search. They all nodded and went straight to the large screen, Jack now taking control and searching Astraea's favourite places. Tooth would keep that little bit of information to herself.

They searched for an hour, but had no luck. Jack was becoming frustrated, where was she? She wouldn't just go to a random place would she? And why couldn't the globe locate her? She was still a kid after all, WHY WASN'T THIS WORKING?! Slamming his head on the desk, Jack groaned. All of the immortals were becoming extremely aggravated and troubled. They were all very worried.

What if something happened to their Astraea? The Guardians, excluding Jack, thought of her like a daughter. She was this bright light that tried to make everyone smile, even if she was miserable herself. Astraea was the only good thing about this whole situation, for she'd given them more of a reason to fight for the children. She was the reminder of WHY they did what they did.

None of them wanted to know what would happen if they lost her.

Suddenly, there was a bright white glow— one similar to the when MiM sent Astraea a month ago— and the Guardians covered their eyes from the intense light. It grew until it covered the globe room, the light becoming harsher until—it just suddenly disappeared.

Everyone stood frozen, their arms still across their eyes. They waited another minute, and when no more light came, Jack was the first to remove his barrier. He scanned the room, hoping Astraea had somehow been brought back, to only be disappointed in the empty room. His blue hues flickered towards the globe screen, to only widen them.

Because on the screen, was Astraea.

She was sitting in what looked like a diner's booth, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie. Coffee sat in front of her, already half empty, as well as an empty plate with crumbs on it. A book was in her hands, and she was staring at it intensely, eyes scanning the page before turning it. Across from her Lux had been leaned against the adjacent seat, as well as her bag. In front of her a greyhound bus ticket lay, indicating that she would be departing at six o'clock at...

Oh, you had to be kidding.

There was just NO WAY that Astraea would somehow end up THERE, of all places, without realizing it. The entire group felt stupid for not searching there, it was the epicentre of all immortal activity. Now, they just felt stupid.

For Astraea Mae Toz, their runaway friend, was in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

A place Jack had been only hours earlier.

And a place they knew Pitch Black resided in.

The immortals watched as Astraea reached over and grabbed her coffee, taking a tentative sip. She was still focused on her book, only glancing up when the waitress came up and refilled her cup. Astraea gave her a smile and they watched as a group of teenagers started glancing over at her, eyes sizing her up. Everyone but Tooth puffed up their chests, not liking the way those guys were looking at her.

"To the sleigh!" North yelled, storming from the room. Sandy was the first out, Bunny following without a word of complaint. Jack was out next, his usual fun loving self unusually serious. He _really _didn't like how those guys were looking at Astraea. They reminded him of that William guy, and he knew how THAT guy was. Tooth giggled at her fellow guardians antics, and quickly flew from the room to catch up with them.

* * *

Astraea Mae Toz was uncomfortable. Very,_ very_ uncomfortable.

Since her arrival at the small little town called Burgess, Astraea had been stared at. From when she emerged from the woods after her portal trip, to when she went to a small little tourism office for information; she had been looked at. It was a small town, she knew that, but this was just _ridiculous. _

After finding out that there were no cheap motels around the area, Astraea had bought a bus ticket to take her to the next town, hoping to have more luck there. The only available one before sunset was at six o'clock, so she had _loads_ of time to spare. So she found a cute little diner not too far from the station, asked if it was alright if she could wait there until her bus left—it was—and ordered a coffee.

The waitress, Lorain, was a middle aged single mother with four kids, two of which were twins. She had just gotten a divorce from her abusive husband and was hoping to make enough money to open her own bakery. She had even given Astraea a cookie so she could give her opinion.

It was the best goddamn cookie Astraea had ever tasted.

Seriously, even if she compared them to the ones at the North Pole! It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. The damn cookie made her taste buds do the Macarena with happiness. She had ordered a dozen for the trip to the next town, and had GLADLY paid for them. It lifted her crushed spirit just a little.

So there she was, slowly munching on a chocolate chip cookie when these four teenage boys walked in. Astraea had glanced up when the bell dinged, an automatic reaction, and accidently caught one of their beady little eyes. They were all muscular and wore football jackets like the 'cool kids' did in the movies. Two of them were blonde and blue eyed, though one was a couple inches shorter than the other. The others had black and brown hair; the black haired had green eyes while the brown haired eyes corresponded with his hair. The black haired one seemed to be the leader since his jersey had an 'AC' on it to indicate that he was assistant coach. They weren't bad looking, but Astraea could feel that clichéd 'bully' vibe coming from them. Snorting under her breath and giving them a mental eye roll, Astraea returned to her book.

She'd read it many times before, but she still loved it. Every one of his books had a deep meaning to them, and even in her bad mood, made her feel better. This was one of his older books, but it was Astraea's favourite. _Paper Towns_ related to her more than people would think. She had craved freedom in her old life. For years, she had had a plan to get out when she was eighteen, to never have to deal with her father ever again; be able to be herself whenever she wanted to be. Never having to have infinite Astraea's ever again. Freedom was something Astraea had always wanted.

And now she had it.

Well, isn't that somewhat ironic?

Someone clearing their throat startled her, causing her to jump in her seat. Snapping her head up to look at the person responsible for scaring her, she saw Mr. Assistant Coach standing in front of her. Astraea met his acidic green eyes, noticing the large plump nose and chiselled features for the first time. She raised an eyebrow, placing her bus ticket inside her book to keep her place.

"Yes?" She asked, slightly amused as to what was going on. If he asked her '_you new around here?'_ Astraea was going to die. It was the perfect clichéd moment. Mr. Assistant Coach gave her, what she thought was supposed to be, a charming smile— though it turned out to be more creepy then charming—but A for effort. He leaned against the other booth seat, trying to look casual.

"You new around here?" That's it, Astraea was dead. Just, dead, oh so dead. It took every inch of her willpower not to laugh at him. God, she was a horrible person. Shaking her head, Astraea flashed the boy a smile, trying to stay polite.

"Just passing through actually." The boy seemed a little stunned at her smile, but recovered quickly and showed more teeth, it that was possible. He sat down, with no invitation, and folded his hands in front of him.

"Really? Where you headin'?" Astraea couldn't believe how clichéd this moment was. This was going to be too much fun.

"California. I'm going to be famous one day." The boy nodded, eyes still roaming her body again before they stopped at her chest. Now, Astraea had a nice chest for her size, coming from her father's side of the family. They were just a little bit bigger than normal for her body type and weight, and it didn't help that Astraea only had a tight low cut dark blue long sleeve on. Her jacket sat beside her since it was too hot to wear in the small diner. But still, be polite about it! Astraea's eye twitched.

"Famous huh?" He said, tearing his eyes from Astraea's chest, which she was thankful for. She REALLY hated when people would look at her chest, it made her incredibly uncomfortable. Astraea kept the smile on her face, though it was completely forced.

"Yeah, I saved enough money and caught the first bus to California." She glanced around the diner, seeing that the boy's posy was watching them like a hawk. Lorain was on her break, meaning Astraea couldn't beg her to get him away from the teen. So, until something came along and saved her, Astraea was stuck with this jock.

"That's cool. When are you leaving?" Astraea glanced at the clock on the wall and then back to the boy. All she needed was say that she had to leave, it was that simple, that clichéd. She could do this, she could do this.

"Pretty soon actually, I best be off. Don't want to miss it." Mr. Assistant Coach frowned. Astraea had a feeling this was going to become very unpleasant, very soon.

"Do you have too? Me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my house. It'll be fun." This was turning from a clichéd teen movie to a horror flick real fast. Astraea painted on another smile and shook her head. She got up and put on her jacket, making a point of zipping it up to her neck. The boy followed her and stood up, towering over Astraea by several inches. She resisted the urge to gulp.

"Sorry, but I have an audition in a couple of days. This could be my big break, y'know? If I ever come through here again, I'll look you up." He frowned and crossed his arms, eyes turning hard. Astraea's heart sped up, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"Are you sure?" Reaching over, Astraea grabbed her bag and pulled out her wallet. Putting two twenties on the table, she gave the boy one more forced smile. After having a good grip on Lux to the point where her knuckles turned white, she nodded to the boy.

"Positive. Nice meeting you." She turned around and started calmly walk to the exit of the diner. A hand on her arm stopped her though and she turned back towards the black haired boy. His hand wrapped completely around her arm, making Astraea more than a little nervous.

Why did she have to be such a sucker for clichés?!

"I didn't catch your name. You know, if you become famous and everything." Astraea felt herself relax slightly. This was starting to go back to normal teen movie cliché, something she was much more comfortable with.

"My stage name is Lux." She replied smoothly trying to take her arm back from his grip. For a moment he tightened it. The blonde's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the motion, and she met his eyes. For a moment, they almost looked to have a red tint to them. Realizing that her eyes had turned dangerous, the boy let her go. He nodded and Astraea gave him one last smile before getting out of that diner.

Astraea didn't notice that his posy had disappeared, just like every clichéd horror movie.

Taking the route that she knew would take her to the Station; Astraea zoned out and just walked. It had begun snowing again, apparently this place got a lot of it, and she let the white flakes distract her from her little conversation with Mr. Assistant Coach. The sky was overcast with grey clouds, matching her mood exactly.

Sighing, Astraea continued her trek, smiling as she saw some kids having a snowball fight. They seemed uncontrollably happy. A small blonde hair girl was holding the hand of an older brown haired boy, both of them running from the onslaught of snowballs hurled at them by a large girl wearing tutu. It made Astraea chuckle when the little girl made a snowball and hit the large one in the face. She reminded Astraea of Avery, her favourite little one. Maybe one day she would see her again.

_Maybe. _

She turned another corner, this one riddled with alleyways. But Astraea was still preoccupied with thoughts of her old life to notice the shadows that dwelled in them. Before Astraea could react, a beefy hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She let out a yelp, only to be cut off by another hand.

"Sssshhhh." Her assailant hushed, easily fighting her struggles and leading her deeper into the alley. Her hazel eyes were wide and she could feel fear start to bubble up inside her. Oh god, why did she have to love clichés so much?

She searched the dimly lit area to see two more people, both much bigger then herself. Lux was still in her hand and she gripped it tighter, knowing it would be a great blunt object if she needed it to be. Astraea knew how to handle this; her school had had a seminar on this exact situation in September. All she needed was an opening and she was home free. She could take three out; she had taken out the NIGHTMARE KING, for god's sake! A couple of teenage boys were nothing.

Her thrashes intensified and she bit into her holder's hand, swinging her foot into his groin. A salty-coppery taste filled her mouth, and she instantly spit it out. The boy yelped and automatically reached for his bruised dick, letting Astraea go. She swung Lux and hit him in the head, sending him to the side. His friends came to his aid after the initial shock of the attack and tried to make a grab for Astraea. She kicked the first one in the stomach, sending him away from her and giving a pained grunt. Bring Lux around again, she hit his head to knock him out.

The second grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her torso. Astraea struggled of course, and when she found it useless, flung her head back. Her head connected with a mouth, and with a sickening crack, he let out a wail of pain immediately letting her go. The moons beloved spun around and hit him with Lux, sending him to the floor beside the others. Each boy was giving pained groans, and Astraea gave them each a glare.

That was all it took for them to go running.

"That's why you don't mess with me."A slow clap from behind startled her and she turned around quickly, only to lose her balance slightly as the head butt began to take effect. When she focused, the boy from the diner, the one with acid green eyes, stood before her, but this time he was different. His eyes, once green, were a sickening red.

"Now I see why they call you feisty." The boy's voice had changed too, sounding deeper than before, and far more powerful. He took a step towards Astraea, who took an automatic step back. Her eyes were glued to this... this... Monsters. Something was going on here, and it wasn't a cliché at all. "Now now, don't be afraid." He took one more step, and Astraea stumbled back, trying to keep distance between them.

"Who said I was afraid?" She asked, taking a step back every time he took one forward. Whatever this thing was, it meant business. Bringing Lux to the front like a barrier, Astraea waited for his answer.

"You're not afraid?" He took one more step, and Astraea tried to too, only to hit a wall. Her eyes widened. Astraea forgot she was in an alleyway.

HOW COULD SHE FORGET SHE WAS IN AN ALLEYWAY?

In speed no human could ever posses; the thing was in front of her, creating a breeze that moved her hair. Astraea didn't even have time to gasp before its hand was on her mouth, silencing her. Its hands ripped Lux away from her and threw it a few feet away. Her eyes widened as she met its red ones, feeling that fear churn her stomach. The thing was so close; she could smell its breath, which smelt like a decaying body. Astraea froze, unable to move.

"I have waited a long time for you, Astraea Mae Toz." Her eyes widened even more at her name. His breath was still hitting her face, making her gag reflexes act up. Oh god, it smelled HORRIBLE. Images of death started playing in her mind, the newer more gruesome then the last. "So very long." The things eyes looked her up and down then, and with a swift movement, unzipped her jacket. When it noticed her chest, it smiled a predatory smile. Astraea shivered.

"My my, your even more beautiful then I imagined. No wonder she picked you." Astraea had no idea what it was talking about, but she didn't like it. That was the moment the spell broke and she started struggling again. This startled the Monster and his hand dropped from her mouth.

"I may not know what you're talking about, and I don't care, but if you don't release me—I swear to MiM— I will hurt you." The thing smiled at her again and tilted its head. Its red eyes searched her hazel ones, taking all of Astraea's willpower not to burst into tears. This thing made her feel like she would never be happy ever again, like a Dementor from Harry Potter. It made her feel cold and alone.

"To MiM you say? Didn't he abandon you?" Astraea's eyes widened and she felt the cold creeping into her pores. The thing's smile widened and it stroked her cheek lovingly. She flinched. "You know, I would never do that to you. Your much to beautiful to be left in the gutter." Astraea clenched her teeth and glared at the thing. The teen knew if she spoke, she would explode.

"I'm offering an opportunity to get back at the people who hurt you." The Monster leaned in to whisper into her ear, its breath tickling it. "To get revenge." Astraea's breath came faster and she began to shake. All the warmth in her body was leaving her, making her cold and weak. Her legs started to feel like jelly and her head swam. Astraea's eyes were getting heavy, like she was about to fall asleep. She didn't want to sleep... right...?

"Yes, hurt those who hurt you. Give in Astraea, give into the _darkness..._" The voice was distant now, and her eyes were so heavy. Maybe she _could_ just sleep for a little while, it wouldn't hurt would it? No, this thing would have to wait until she woke up to talk. She just wanted to sleep... "Yes... _YES..._"

"Get away from her!" Another voice yelled, and Astraea's eyes flew open. The thing hissed towards the opening of the alleyway, red eyes flashing. It was so close, so close to having her. _So close_. "I said _GET AWAY FROM HER!" _There was a flash of blue light and the Monster hissed once again. It turned back to Astraea, who was leaning on the wall for support. She still felt weak and cold and she knew her legs were going to give out any moment now.

"It seems our meeting has been cut sort. Remember my offer Innocent One." And with that, it melted into the shadows, leaving Astraea to collapse onto the snow covered ground. Her legs tucked underneath her and her bare hands made contact with the white flakes. Astraea's breath was still laboured, coming in quick pants and her eyes were wide. That cold feeling was leaving her but her head still swam.

What the hell had just happened?

Astraea registered footsteps coming towards her but didn't even look up. She was still terrified on what had just happened. Of course, she had no idea what had actually happened, but still. That was even scarier than taking on Pitch Black by herself. Whatever that thing was, it wanted her, and it almost got her. She almost let it get her.

No wonder MiM left her.

Her rescuer bent down in front of Astraea and she felt cold hands go on her shoulders. Astraea's head still swam, making it difficult to see. Everything just looked like blobs of colours and right now her savior was a blob of white and blue. Astraea shook her head, trying to clear it. It didn't help much, only making her world spin.

"Guy's I found her!" The person yelled, and Astraea began to blink rapidly, still trying to clear her vision. She knew this voice, but her mind was so mixed up the mortal teen couldn't place it. Astraea just shut her eyes and began to steady her breathing. Relax, just relax. It'll go away if you just _calm down._

Slowly, the spinning stopped and Astraea opened her eyes to be met with two blue ones. They were both clouded with worry and were staring intensely at her. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was hallucinating. When the image didn't waver, she figured he was actually here.

Well, this day was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, hand still on her shoulder. He looked generally worried for her safety, but she knew it was a lie. He said it himself _he didn't care_. Astraea straightened up, dislodging his hand, and pushed her hair out of her eyes; not even attempting to stand up yet. She'd just come crashing down again.

"Define alright." Was her reply and Jack frowned at this.

"Are you hurt?" Astraea stretched her upper body to access the damage. Other than some forming bruises and a nasty bonk on the head, she was just fine. She replayed this to Jack whose frown deepened. Before Jack could say anything else, they heard approaching feet.

Astraea leaned to see who it was, to only see the Guardian's. Sandy and Tooth were flying, both of them racing against North and Bunny. They all wanted to make sure Astraea was okay, they had been so worried. Quickly Jack moved out of the way, not wanting to be squished by a stampeding North. No one had seen North run that fast—_ever_.

North was the first to reach her, how he made it past Tooth was a mystery left unknown, and he quickly scooped her off the ground. Astraea let out a little gasp before she was smooched against said immortals chest. Good god he had a tight grip.

"Oh my little Sugar Plum!" North exclaimed, nestling the top of her head. Astraea tried to keep the pained groan from escaping her mouth. "You had me worried! Elves and Yeti's too, yes. You had us all worried!"

"Scared us half to death, ya brumby." Bunny exclaimed, giving a small glare to the squished girl, who couldn't answer since her lungs were threatening to collapse. Sandy floated above the large rabbit, nodding like a madman and shaking his finger at her.

"We thought something might have happened to you! That Pitch had got you and he was hurting you or torturing you or WORSE—" Tooth was starting to hyperventilate now and Jack went to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Deep breaths Tooth, deep breaths." He instructed, and the fairy did as she was told. Astraea wished she had that opportunity since North was clutching her so tightly, like a child with its favourite toy or his mother's hand... or how a father would hold his daughter after a fight...

They all looked like that, that same look of relief flooding their features. It was like they had located a long lost relative and seeing them for the first time in years. That small bit of clinging clod washed away and Astraea felt that lonely pit go away. These people cared for her, how could she forget that? North had taken her in, for god's sake, and each came to dinner when they weren't busy. Astraea had been so wrapped up in the bad, she had forgotten about the good.

And the good was standing right in front of her.

She was an idiot.

"North." She wheezed, meeting his eyes. "You're crushing me." The words were hard to get out, but she did it. The Guardian's eyes bugged and he loosened his grip, dropping her to her feet—which promptly gave out. All of the Guardians, including Jack, made a grab for her. Astraea recovered quickly and steadied herself, giving each of them a sheepish smile. The Guardians watched Astraea wearily as she took a deep breath, letting the much needed element fill her body and expand her collapsed lungs.

Much better.

Astraea looked at each of the Guardians and she let out a sigh. Why did she think they would respect her wish and leave her alone? It was _them_ for god's sake; they wouldn't ever stop searching—and if they didn't find her— never stop worrying. Why didn't Astraea actually _think _things through before doing? Looking down at the ground, Astraea shuffled her feet like a child about to be yelled at—which she was.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Astraea whispered, still not meeting their eyes. The immortals stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm real sorry." She glanced up through her eyelashes, waiting for her chewing out.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes, all just looking at the teenager. Dark bags were under her eyes, large dark bags, and a small bruise was starting to form on her left cheek. Her hazel eyes were changing their usual colours, but seemed less vibrant. Astraea glanced down, unable to hold their intense gazes.

Tooth was the first to break the silence, but instead of speaking, she quickly flew to Astraea and wrapped her small arms around her. The teen stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the fairy.

That's when it happened. Astraea felt something break and the tears she couldn't cry before fell. Her legs gave out from under her, again, and she fell to the ground, still clutching the fairy. She cried for everything she had lost—her family, her friends, her little ones—and she cried for her best friend. The person that had always promised to be there, who had said that he would never leave her and protect her from the bad guys, she let the tears fall.

The other immortals were shocked when Astraea broke down, having never actually seen her cry—well all except Jack, and he only saw it once. She didn't even shed a tear when facing the Boogeyman, but here she was, balling her eyes out. The young teen clung to Tooth like she would her own mother, and the female immortal soothingly rubbed her back and hair; whispering wordless reassurances.

Everyone just watch Astraea's outburst, feeling completely useless. Bunny fingered his boomerang, not knowing what else to do, while Sandy floated around uselessly. North bounced from each foot, worrying his hands. Jack ran his hands through his hair and couldn't keep his eyes on the scene for too long. For once, the Guardians—except Tooth of course—were useless. None of them liked feeling that way at all.

Finally, Astraea's sobs became gasps and the tears stopped flowing. She took deep breaths while Tooth continued with her rhythmic movements. The teen was grateful for Tooth, the one female in the group. She was always there to listen and give advice when needed. The fairy was more a mother then her own one.

How could she have forgotten that?

How could she have forgotten everything? Why she was doing this and who was there for her? Astraea may feel down sometimes, but it had never been like this. She had never lost sight of herself, of her opinions, of her morals—but somehow—she had. The blonde had lost all meaning to her life, had been so blinded by the loneliness and the envy, it had slipped through her fingers.

But she remembered now. She was the girl who was beloved by the moon, the girl with the mouth of a sailor, the girl that stood up against the Boogeyman and came out alive, the girl who lived in the North Pole with Santa Clause, the playmate of the elves and annoyer of yeti's. The girl who had dinner with mythical beings, and the girl who could understand the language of the Tooth's Fairy's fairies; the girl who knocked out the Easter Bunny, the girl who used the Sandman as a teddy bear, the girl who punched Jack Frost into the face, the girl who left the life she had always known to protect others.

She was Astraea Mae Toz, the girl who could kick anyone's ass.

And she would never doubt herself ever again.

"Can we go home now?" Astraea whispered into the fairies shoulder, not wanting the others to hear the tears that still coated her throat. All she wanted now was to go home, curl up in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate, Isosceles in her lap and one of her favourite movies playing.

"Of course we can sweet tooth." Tooth replied, smoothing down her wild curls in a motherly gesture. The teen's eyes were beginning to droop, the reminder of the all-nighter, several cups of coffee, adrenaline rush _and_ emotional breakdown. Tooth's rhythmic circles weren't helping anything either.

Noticing Astraea's sagging eyelids, Tooth turned towards the immortal bystanders. They all had an expression of shock, even Sandy, and were frozen to the spot. It was like they had never seen anyone cry before, even if it _was_ Astraea who was. The poor girl was probably horrified already, she didn't need the stares. Untangling herself from the mortal, Tooth began making demands, firing them off like she did teeth to her fairies.

"Alright, North, you go get the sleigh. Bunny, go to the North Pole and tell the yeti's to make some food and hot chocolate. Sandy, you go with Bunny. I'll go with North. Go!" Tooth sped off towards the sleigh, but everyone stood there, still frozen. Turning back towards the group, the fairy gave them a glare. "Well, what _are_ you waiting for? Let's go!"

This unfroze the immortals, and they set off to do their jobs. Bunny thumped his foot a couple of times and fell through his hole, Sandy following him with one last wave to the mortal. North helped Astraea up from the ground and gave her one last hug before hurrying after Tooth.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Jack yelled towards the moving immortals. North barely glanced over his shoulder before yelling:

"Take care of Astraea, yes." He rounded the corner and was gone, leaving the two teens standing there in awkward silence.

Well this should be interesting.

* * *

Jack glanced at the mortal girl as she collected her stuff, shifting on his feet. Since the other Guardians had left five minutes ago, Astraea hadn't said a word to him, making him uneasy. Couldn't she at least say something? Even if it was to chew him out for being an asshole the last time they saw each other, it would be better than the silence he was receiving.

"I forgive you." Jack jumped at the sound of her voice, her back still turned to him as she collected Lux. The winter spirit opened his mouth to say something, but Astraea interrupted him again. "I knew you were just angry, and I'm no one to judge. I ran away after all." She turned around to face him then, Lux tightly in her grip. "So how about we forget about it?"

Jack nodded hesitantly, looking for any tell tale signs that she might be lying. When he found none, seriously none, he frowned. What he had said to her was, well, it wasn't the nicest thing to say—especially with what had happened. And yet here she was, forgiving him in a moment before he had the chance to say sorry.

But he guessed after her little escapade around Burgess made them even. Yet, Jack couldn't leave it at that, it wasn't right. He had to at least say sorry about what he said; he hadn't meant a word of it. Not one word. Jack had actually missed his friend, _a lot_.

"I'm still sorry, for what I said." Astraea gave him a small smile and nodded, taking a step so that they were side by side. Beside him, the mortal teenager sighed.

"Were quite a pair huh? An asshole and a runaway; gotta love that combo." Jack scoffed, placing his staff on his shoulder. Astraea raised an eyebrow at him, her face taking on its usual expression.

"I thought you said you forgave me?" She shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack jumped at the movement, but when he saw her eyes droop, he relaxed, using his naturally cold self to keep awake. She was unusually warm, a couple of degrees above normal human temperature, but he didn't really mind. It was a nice warm.

"Mm, I may have, but that doesn't mean—"A yawn cut her off and she brought one of her hands up to rub her eyes. "—mean I'll stop teasing you Tinkerbell. It wouldn't be me if I did, now would it?" The winter spirit sighed and brought an arm around his friend's shoulders and giving her a small squeeze. Normally this would never happen, but this wasn't a normal situation. Jack found that he actually liked this position, but he would never tell Astraea that.

"Hey Raea?" He said after a few minutes and said girl hummed in answer. Jack's cold wasn't keeping her awake as she thought it might, it was actually comforting and made her want to sleep more than before. How the hell was that even possible? "Who was that guy from before? The one with the red eyes? What happened here?"

"Truthfully?" Jack glanced down at the mortal, who looked up and met his eyes. "I have no fucking idea, but I know one thing." The sleigh came into view then, and Astraea's eyes swung to where they were. Jack kept his eyes trained on her, seeing the way they hardened at the mention of it.

"And what's that?" Jack asked as the sleigh landed on the roof to their right. She kept her eyes on there for a moment before looking back to immortal and speaking the words that were going through her mind since it found her.

"This is only the beginning. Whatever it was, it wants me. And it's not giving up without a fight."

* * *

**I'm back!**  
**I know it's been long, but life got in the way, and my little computer crashed so I have to use the main.**  
**Chapters will be slow going, so please bare with me. Finals are coming up, and I have to sort my stuff since I'm moving out of the country soon (wahoo!).**  
**I will try my hardest though! **  
**This chapter is introducing her new nemesis and I will not disclose the name, but their pretty ruthless!**  
**Gonna be a pretty epic showdown if you ask me.**  
**So you know the drill, if you've got any feedback for me, please feel free to do so.**  
**~SimilarAddictions~**


End file.
